JtVS: Life Goes On
by OneHorseShay
Summary: AU Sequel to Jade: The Vampire Slayer. After saving the world from Dagon and destroying the Necronomicon, the Hollywood Arts gang tries to move on with their lives, but they still haven't escaped the Machiavellian politics of the supernatural world that continue to swirl around Los Angeles especially with an unknown killer on the loose.
1. Chapter 1

In celebration of Friday the 13th (and my Muse bugging the crap out of me), I present to you the alternate sequel to Jade: The Vampire Slayer as in (spoilers for those who haven't read the first one) the world didn't end and they saved it along with beating Dagon. Hopefully this is a fairly short story that I will be able to update along side my other stories as now I have some considerable free time to write.

* * *

JtVS: Life Goes On  
By OneHorseShay

Disclaimer: I don't own the intellectual properties of iCarly, Victorious, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Angel: The Series, Supernatural, Moonlight (The CBS Vampire Detective show) or the Evil Dead Franchise (particularly Army of Darkness) so don't sue, for God sakes, don't sue.

Rating: High T Violence, Adult Themes/Content and Language; May increase as story progresses.

Pairings: Established Jade/Freddie (Jedi) and Cat/Robbie (Cabbie). Ambiguous Tori Vega/Beck Oliver (Bori) and other various pairings explored.

Summary: AU Sequel to Jade: The Vampire Slayer. After saving the world from Dagon and destroying the Necronomicon, the Hollywood Arts gang tries to move on with their lives, but they still haven't escaped the Machiavellian politics of the supernatural world that continue to swirl around Los Angeles especially with an unknown killer on the loose.

* * *

Chapter 1

Randy Bronson was a very content (for the most part) soulful vampire as he stood off to one side of the VIP section of the club performing his duty as bodyguard to the starlet that had became an overnight sensation earlier this year during the Platinum Music Awards. At the moment, she was winding down mingling with the Hollywood and Musical in-crowd at a launch party to her debut album with the occasional dance with her accompanying friends that stuck with her after graduating high school.

He kept a careful eye on the girl he was supposed to protect through the noisy crowd of attendees dancing the night away and multicolored lights that lit up the dancing and lounging areas. This was a pretty good job on top of the situation of being a member of the undead. His aggressiveness and willingness to fight anyone caught the attention of his current employer, Shawn Quincy, to be some additional muscle when necessary and protecting his newest artist from human, vampire or anything else that went bump in the night was definitely necessary.

His attentiveness wasn't solely due to it being a job he was getting well paid to perform (or the fact that his boss would literally rip his head off if he failed), but the sight of Tori Vega in her jewel neckline silver glittery drop waist dress with a _very_ short pleat skirt casually swaying to the music was quite captivating to the aggressive creature of the night.

The former high school bully hadn't taken much notice of her back when they went to the same high school, which was merely a few months back, since they didn't hang around the same social circles, but he was definitely noticing her now. Tori's dress may have been completely covering her nice handful of assets (he preferred ones a tad bit bigger say like the teenager's sister that was never a yard or two away from her dancing sister), but the way her dress clung to her athletic and tight figure and the silver skirt barely reached a third the way down her thigh so she showed off most of her finely shaped legs that would lead one's eyes to imagine her world underneath her skirt simply ensnared his senses.

The musician's sister by her side in a similar silver attire in a loose fitting top other than clinging around her bust and short skirt was fine on the eyes as well despite the girl's annoying and diva-esque personality that she had displayed during her time at Hollywood Arts. However, her personality wasn't his concern in what he wanted from her if the opportunity presented itself.

Randy had to quell the beast inside (or whatever motivated his species of vampire from just being a corpse) from acting on his baser instincts of just taking one of the girls to a restroom stall and having some 'fun' with either girl whether they liked it or not, but not out of any great sense of morality from his leftover humanity. Oh no, he wasn't one of those self-absorbed vampires that whined about fighting their condition and trying to hold on to his humanity like those teenage vampire novels and movies, but relished in it. Being a vampire suited his personality quite well of the power it gave him and being an apex predatory in regards to humanity simply fed into his notion that he should be able to do practically anything he wanted. In his mind, the strong should just rule over the weak and take what they wanted.

He checked those baser instincts on the fact that he was being paid well to perform a job and wise enough to understand that his boss was far stronger and wouldn't hesitate to 'punish' him for stepping out of line over wanting a quick copulation and some blood draining—regardless that each of the girls were slayers (Trina becoming one over the summer somehow with no forthcoming explanation) and could take his 'treatment'. He was so sure of himself and his abilities that he really didn't entertain the idea that either girl could really stop him regardless of being slayers and out of hand dismissed Beck or their human friend André as credible deterrents. Unfortunately, André was off limits in injuring if he got in the way since Quincy was grooming him to be his next hit artist as well and the boss' daughter still had a liking to him even after their relationship fell apart and was in attendance with them.

Having to abide by rules chaffed at him for the aforementioned reasons, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Once he was done with his duties of protecting Mister Quincy's newest artist for the night, he had every intention of hitting the after party and taking one of the attractive and hard partying twenty-somethings hard to work out his sexual frustration then draining them nearly dry for a meal. In his mind, he knew if he stuck around afterwards, she'd be thanking him for the experience and afterwards would be vainly chasing trying to get that same high again for the rest of her life.

Tori, her sister and her friends returned to their reserved table for one last drink before heading out to head for either the after party or calling it a night. The younger brunette picked up her purse and pulled out her PearPhone while the others had a seat, apparently hearing that she had a text message with her slayer hearing even through the music and crowd. She looked at her phone to read a text message then shoved the phone back into her purse. She leaned over and whispered something into her sitting sister's ear then turned to casually started on her way to cut through the exclusive section of the club, catching the eyes of a number of gentlemen and a few ladies with her easy stride and showing off her legs.

The young starlet flicked her hair off of her shoulder to pass a glance over it and caught Randy's eyes.

Randy narrowed his gaze on her in mild confusion at seeing what he thought was her flicking her left eyebrow up and a corner of her mouth lifting before turning her head to continue on her way. The teenage vampire left his position to follow her with the outward appearance of performing his duty of not letting her out of his sight, but he was clearly curious as to finding out why it appeared the Latino brunette had a hungry look in her eyes.

A number of individuals crossed his path and sometimes causing him to loose sight of the brunette, but he was familiar with her particular scent, so he really couldn't loose her in the club. He followed her until she reached the ladies' restroom. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, but not before passing another look over her shoulder.

The onetime Hollywood Arts bully smiled, seeing that she was interested in a little something in the restroom. The only one—two questions on his mind was 'How long would they have?' and 'Would she allow him a little taste of her?' He stood outside the door and allowed a lady or two to leave the restroom, but politely refused a few others from trying to enter.

The ladies gave him questioning looks, but one glance from him over to the club's bouncers casually mingling about what he was doing gave him free reign to continue as they politely directed the ladies to other restrooms.

Randy waited about another minute or so to make sure no other ladies would remain inside the restroom before slipping inside. He quickly looked around and saw that he was apparently alone. He made the logical assumed that she was still in one of the stalls lined up against the left side of the room. He turned back to the door and noticed that the restroom could be locked from the inside, so he took the opportunity to click the lock so they wouldn't be interrupted before he casually made his way further into the restroom.

He leaned over to his left just enough to look below the partitions to see if he could spot her feet. He frowned when he couldn't see any feet, the restroom apparently empty. He frowned, unable for the moment to understand where the musician could have vanished, but quickly realized that he didn't have a perfect line of sight down the entire row of stalls. He took a sniff to pick up her scent and instantly realized that she was still in the restroom. Reassured, he slowly walked further into the restroom, checking each one of the five stalls as he went down the line.

The third stall's door was nearly shut, but not quite all the way. He took another quick whiff and picked up her stronger scent, assuming he had found the right stall. He placed his right palm on the door and slowly pushed it open; however, he didn't find Tori.

The former Hollywood Arts tough guy gave a dumbfounded expression for the faintest of seconds at seeing a figure dressed from head to toe in black squatting on the seat of the toilet before the figure leapt at the vampire with a silver stake extended in an inverted stabbing motion with the palm of the left hand on the butt of the stake.

Randy tumbled on his back as the silver stake pierced his chest, breaking the ribs above and blew as the stake slipped through them and right into his heart while the figure tackled him. The vampire's muscles instantly paralyzed, including his vocal cords.

The figure straddled the disabled creature and growled as the person drove the metal stake deeper into the vampire's heart until the tip punched through the other side and touched the floor. Randy's heart sizzled from the contact of the stake as if it was a hot poker burning through him until the undead organ was completely chard, taking the vampire's undead life with its destruction.

The masked figure stood up and looked down in disgust at the creature he dispatched that stared at the ceiling with truly dead eyes. The person turned and headed out of the restroom while pulling off the ski mask.

Moments later, Tori stepped out of the stall at hearing the commotion and found her vampire bodyguard lying on the floor with the silver stake embedded in his chest.

In an uncharacteristic manner with all that she had seen since becoming a slayer, she let out a high pitch scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several police cruisers were parked outside the club when Detective Vega pulled up to the club in his personal vehicle. He quickly parked and stepped out of his vehicle to head for the entrance. He held up and flashed his badge before any of the uniformed officers could question him trying to enter the cordon off that was surrounded by various onlookers and reporters eager to find out what had happened during the newest musical sensation's freshman album launch party.

The club attendees were milling about waiting for their turn in questioning, but he didn't care to assist his fellow officers as he was looking for two people in particular. He cut through the club until he spotted Tori sitting at a table in the VIP area. She had Beck's blazer jacket over her shoulders and Trina was sitting beside her to keep her company. Beck and André were close by speaking with another officer and making a few hand gestures in the direction of the restrooms.

The older Vega sister looked to her father with a guarded expression when he reached the group. He asked his younger daughter in a quiet voice, "Tori are you alight?"

Trina interrupted with a snarky tone, "Are you asking as our dad or as a cop?"

He met his estranged daughter's eyes and answered, "I'm asking as your father because I love you."

Trina spat out, "No. Don't you dare feed me that line of chizz or you wouldn't have told me to go to a college, 'far, far away' or all the other neglect you've had for me. I really have my doubts about Tori."

The detective suppressed his annoyance at his eldest daughter blatantly disrespecting him, but saw no point in trying to admonish her about it since she was nineteen and she believed that he had done it to her for years.

Beck spoke up to try to diffuse an argument before it could happen, "Are you investigating what happened?"

"No, I just heard on the news what happened and wanted to check on my girls."

Tori finally spoke up with a far off stare, "We're fine dad. I'm absolutely fine."

Mister Vega nodded his head, not believing such a thing but not really able to argue with her either. He offered, "Do you need a ride home?"

Shawn Quincy, the RPX CEO and Tori's music producer walked up beside the detective after cutting off his conversation with one of the uniformed officers and reassured him, "Detective Vega, I can assure you that your daughters will arrive home safely. I'm going to take them home personally with my security team."

Detective Vega nodded and gave a tight, but thankful smile. He looked to his daughters and their respective expressions showed that they were in agreement with the record CEO's suggestion. "Girls, if you need anything, just ask."

Trina gave her father a false smile and answered, "I won't."

Tori threw her dad a lifeline with a faint smile and answered, "If we need anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you." He looked to Trina, but she gave him the same standoffish expression.

Quincy motioned for the teenagers to walk with him and his security escort towards the rear of the club so they could leave from the back of the club in relative privacy from the press. The teenagers gathered their belongings and with Tori looping an arm with Beck, the quartet started walking with Quincy and his bodyguards.

Tori looked over her shoulder and reassuringly smiled to her father, giving the detective some hopes that his relationship with his daughters weren't entirely unsalvageable.

Detective Jones, a well-built and bald man waved Vega over as he called over to catch his attention, "David."

Vega made his way over to the other detective and was greeted, "I didn't know they were sending you over."

"I wasn't. I was checking on my girls."

His fellow officer nodded his head in appreciation of the situation and replied in a supportive tone, "From what I've found out, they're both alright; it's just the poor bastard in the restroom."

"Care if I join you? Unofficial of course."

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind the help."

The pair of detectives walked towards the ladies' restroom then entered it to find CSU finishing taking photographs and trying to take prints in a high traffic restroom in a vain attempt to have something to compare, but before the ME's people had arrived to start to remove the body.

Detective Jones shook his head and commented to his fellow detective as he looked at Randy's body on the restroom floor. "It's the damnedest thing David. The guy was nearly pinned to the floor."

Vega walked around the body's feet and knelt down beside Randy's shoulder to focus on the fatal wound then answered after a few seconds of examination, "Can you imagine the upper body strength it would take to drive something like that through somebody? Hell, I've seen people use knives to do that, but a stake? How the hell did he get it between the ribs? And why a stake?"

"Maybe he thought he was in some kind of vampire movie?"

Vega looked up and asked while ignoring the question, "Why was he in the ladies restroom?"

"We're not exactly sure."

David Vega raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised that his fellow detective wouldn't suggest the obvious. "You don't think he was hooking up with anyone?"

"It's a possibility, but a doubtful one with the one person in here at the time of the attack and who discovered him. If he was going to hook up with someone, you'd expect for her to be waiting for him since this is the women's restroom."

"Who was in here then?"

The fellow detective swallowed nervously before answering, "Your daughter."

The father stood up and looked to his fellow detective with a harsh expression.

Jones raised a free hand and quickly tried to placate him, "David, I don't think that was what was about to go down and she's not a suspect. She's witness… unfortunately not a very good one. She was using the restroom and heard the struggle—a very short one as she described and when she stepped out, she found him like this. Besides having absolutely no motive in wanting her own bodyguard dead, she couldn't have just carried something like that in her purse—which she didn't have when she came in here—and obviously couldn't have physically done this. If she threw her entire weight down maybe she could have pushed it into his heart, but there's no way she could have tackled and held him down while she did it. There's not a bit of blood on her either."

Vega looked back down at the floor, satisfied that his daughter wasn't that entangled with the investigation, "So he just happened to be in the ladies' restroom when some nut comes out of nowhere and stabs him?"

"As outlandish as it sounds, it makes more sense than say your daughter enticing him to follow her in here then have him ambushed for no apparent reason."

Detective Vega didn't even want to contemplate such a thing, but he knew with the press, especially with the entertainment press that such a thing could be bandied about. He looked back on the body to focus on the matter at hand and commented, "Speaking of blood… He's got a stake through his heart, but there doesn't look like there's much blood at all."

"That's because the wound looks like it was cauterized."

The father of the raising star snapped his head back to look at his fellow detective with a dumbfounded expression, "How?"

"Not a clue. I'm letting the ME try to figure that one out. I'm already stuck with a club full of people without a decent lead."

"So you don't have any real suspects?"

"No since there's no obvious motive in targeting him, no one saw a thing because everyone was partying so hard and the cameras on this side of the club are conveniently down for maintenance, so we can't review who was in and out of here."

"Are you sure he was the target? What if my daughter was the target?"

Jones motioned towards Randy. "So whoever offed him followed your daughter inside, but when he showed up, the killer turned on him? Maybe, but if that's the case, why not finish the job with your daughter after taking care of him? If he could bring this guy down so easily, I'm sorry to say your daughter wouldn't have been all that much trouble."

"I don't know, but we got to find this guy before he gets another chance. Mind if I help with the interviews? Maybe somebody saw something—anything."

Jones motioned towards the restroom exit for Vega to join him outside as the guys from the ME's office arrived.

In Route to Tori and Trina Vega Residence

Shawn had given up his limousine to take Tori and Trina to their shared home as the artist and her sister had taken a luxury vehicle to arrive at the club to try to reduce some of the attention at trying to arrive at the club.

The Vega sisters sat in the backseats while Beck and André sat across from them in the reverse facing seats. The songsmith asked, "Tori, are you alright?"

Tori directed a soft smile to him and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, just… just poor Randy."

Beck flippantly remarked, "Poor nothing. He deserved what he got. I'm just surprised one of us hadn't done it months ago. I never trusted the look in his eyes. He always had that hunger look in them." He unflinchingly turned his attention to the only other vampire with them in the back and met her eyes. She lacked that the hunger that he was referring to in Randy's eyes. She barely nodded her head in agreement, but it was noticeable to Beck's eyes.

Trina followed up, "I never liked the way he looked at me. I know I'm hot, but always I thought I looked like a piece of meat for him."

André picked up, "Yeah, he wasn't the best, but who would do it? Now of all times?"

The older sister confidently offered, "Jade, it had to be Jade."

Tori looked to her sister with a dumbfounded expression, "Why?"

Trina rolled her eyes and flippantly remarked, "She's just mad that you're getting her album out first and capitalizing on your PMA appearance that she stole in the first place. Kill him and now it distracts from them covering you for your music."

The starlet raised a hand and quickly retorted, "Okay, Jade and I aren't on the best of terms right now, but I don't see her doing that to me."

The brunette with blonde highlights sharply countered, "Best of terms? She hates you. She still thinks you're on Buffy's side and now you're taking the limelight from her."

Tori bowed her head, signaling to the others that as much as she had wished, she couldn't argue with her sister.

Hope finally spoke up from her seat next to André, "I hope not."

André curiously asked his ex, "Why?"

"Because if it turns out it's Mason's slayer who did this to sabotage Tori… it could be bad. Things would change if killing started becoming an option in this business."

Beck pointed out with a dreadful voice, "And you could get caught in the middle. This is turning into a lousy night."

The music executive's daughter brought up in a surprisingly supportive tone to the girl that had irritated her more than a year ago, "It's not going to be a total lost. My dad is going to spin this to make you look more sympathetic. You shouldn't worry about it."

Tori wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth from the unexpected voice of support and answered, "Thanks."

* * *

The trip wasn't that long and before they realized it, they had arrived at Tori's front door. The door was opened for the girls and the pair exited the vehicle with Beck following behind them. Before the girls could start on their way to the door, Beck politely offered with a clear hint in his voice that Tori would say yes, "Do you need me to stay? Keep an eye out on things just in case? I really don't have to sleep."

Tori politely smiled. "Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

André thumbed over his shoulder and regretfully, "Sorry, but not all of us can pull an all-nighter."

Tori waved in understanding and the not-couple turned back to slip back into the limousine, Hope looping her arm around André's left one.

Trina typed in the code for the electronic lock followed by a series of clicks down the center of the double doors. Once the last one sounded the older sister pushed open the left side reinforced door and the three entered. The older teenager closed the door behind them and reset the electronic lock.

Three made their way through the living room then the girls started towards the stairs, but Tori offered with a wave of a hand to the kitchen, "I have a few spare bags in the refrigerator if you need a drink."

Beck smiled at her consideration. "No, I'm fine, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay, but if you get hungry…"

The actor took a seat on the couch and flipped on the television while the girls headed upstairs to change for bed, not before Trina paused to take off her high heels.

Once they reached the second floor, Tori turned to head into her bedroom, but Trina remained waiting outside her baby sister's room. She called out into the room, "You really think it's a good idea to have him downstairs?"

Tori called out as she began to strip out of sight of her sister, "What? Are you not comfortable with him staying?"

"It's not that. I know Beck would never try anything, I'm just a little curious as to why you would let him stay the night."

The younger brunette's volume raised and dipped as she crossed back and forth in her room to put her dress away and change and answered, "He's concerned about me and staying reassures him that he's doing something productive. Besides…" Tori's voice shift to one of playfulness, "You can make your move on him."

The older Vega sister blew out a slow breath through her mouth, "I've tried that once and he made me look crazy in front of dad, besides I thought you two had finally stopped dancing around and were together."

The younger brunette stepped into view wearing a pink tank-top and a pair of shorts and answered, "No, we're not together/together, we're… we're just closer than we were than the majority of our time at Hollywood Arts."

"Is that it? He definitely is interested and has been for a long time. Are you playing hard to get with him? Making sure he's serious after how his thing with Jade fell apart?"

Tori shook her head while she braced an arm on one side of the doorframe. "No and I'm not stringing him along… I hope I'm not. We haven't really talked about it."

"Why? You've had a thing for him for a while and he's been broken up with Jade for a good half year. Why ahven't you made your move? Is it because he's a vampire?"

The older Vega sister was taken aback by her sister emphatic answer, "No. I don't care that he's a vampire. I see Beck, just Beck. Not what he is. It doesn't matter to me."

Trina shook her head and tried to probe deeper, "Then is there someone else? You'd tell me if there was, right?"

Tori shrugged a shoulder and a hint of a playful smirk played on her face. "No, not exactly."

Trina crossed her arms under her heavy chest, the looseness of the sleeves of her dress swaying a bit, "You're not holding out hope for Freddie are you?"

The younger sister shook her head. "Of course not. He's a great guy and in another life, I would have tried, but I know he's fully committed to Jade and off limits. They got something special going on, especially with Ian in the picture and I'm no home wrecker."

Trina sadly nodded along. "Yeah, he is a good guy and he's really stepping up for that whole father thing when he doesn't have to. Damn, why couldn't there be a few more like him out there?"

Tori refrained from commenting on Trina's obvious referral to their father in regards to her. "I ah… don't know, but there are good guys like that out there. We'll find them one day."

"If you say so," Trina dispassionately commented as she turned away from the door and lazily carried her shoes by the straps. She shouted over her shoulder, "Well I'm calling it a night. If you decide to make a move on Beck, just keep it down."

Tori flushed in embarrassment and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Mason Thornesmith Residence  
Hollywood, CA

Mason Thornesmith sat peacefully in his seat behind his home office desk casually reviewing over some sales and cost projections for the rest of the year as the time ticked just past midnight and enjoyed a glass of a crimson red liquid sitting on the end of his desk. The time would be late for normal business executives actually conducting business, but his unique condition made that time of night particularly productive in handling the more menial parts of the business that didn't require him to talk to people.

The record CEO's peaceful late evening was interrupted by the intercom through his phone peeping. He pulled his glasses off from his face and laid them on the desk as he pressed the intercom button. "Yes?"

His loyal assistant that had been with him since the Second World War, Chelsea, answered, _"I'm sorry sir, but Mister Shawn Quincy is here to see you and he's quite agitated."_

The half-century old vampire blew out a needless breath before answering, "It's alright Chelsea, send him in."

Only a few moments later, Chelsea opened the door and the fellow record producer barged past her and inside the room. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

Mason stood up from his desk and calmly replied, "Shawn—"

"Don't 'Shawn' me," Quincy hotly retorted. "I had one of my guys being taken to the morgue with a silver stake in his heart!"

The slightly taller man slightly frowned, offended with the backhand accusation. "And you think I had something to do with it?"

"Tonight was Tori's launch party and this is going to be the news instead of her album. I knew you were bitter because she signed with me, but I didn't realize you would be so petty as to sabotage it—and kill one of my guys in the process."

Mason flicked an eyebrow and lazily answered, "Oh, I hadn't noticed that was tonight… but Shawn, I wouldn't sabotage you over one girl. I have far bigger concerns than one artist. We're trying to build something in this city where we can all prosper without some bloody half-breed demons or nutty cultists or those vermin vampires bollocking up everything and we can't do that if we're backstabbing one another."

"Not if you're trying to strengthen your position in this little cabal you're trying to put together by weakening mine. You want to be the king after all…"

Mason smiled while he walked around the end of his desk and stood in front of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and rested against the edge of it. "Really Shawn? Aren't we being a little archaic? I want a united front to maintain peace in the city—I want _our_ kind to rule over this city instead of the vermin making it a balkanized one. I just support a strong executive to be able to act on maintaining such rule without having to get approval from a committee for every little decision that would have to be made for it to happen. You're a CEO and understand the need for strong leadership."

"I don't question the need, just who would be at the head of such a table."

Mason pulled his arms out from his crossed pose and braced them on the edge of his desk before flippantly remarking, "Whoever is the most capable of doing the job should have the job. This isn't about ego."

"It isn't? You would bow?"

The British vampire spoke softly in a tone that carried with him his half millennium of undead wisdom and experience, "I have bowed because I've walked with kings and queens, but I'm not asking anyone to bow just as you don't ask anybody in your company to bow. If you think you're up for the job then show the rest of us you can by taking care of the problem and not waste time pointing fingers and making accusations without proof. The last thing we need is an uncontrolled hunter running about."

Shawn softly growled and Mason thought for a moment that he would bare his fangs, but the record executive turned and walked past Chelsea who had never left her place at the office door then exited. One of Mason's bodyguards escorted the vampire executive while Chelsea turned her attention to her boss and stated the obvious, "That didn't go well."

The older vampire maintained his annoyed frown and stated in a clipped voice, "Find out who did it and bring me his head and while you're at it, tell Jade's security to be on the alert. Shawn may want to retaliate."

The short dirty blonde gave a respectful nod of her head before she turned and headed out of the office.

Mason grumbled as he walked back around his desk and filled his glass back to the brim. He took a large gulp from his glass then typed a number out on his phone.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I have teased you with these opening chapters and that you will stay tuned to figure out who or what is trying to stir up a hornet's nest. I hope to update next Thursday. Take care until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well. I have another chapter for your enjoyment.

mkpunk: Thanks. My original background writing that I would write personally for friends long before I published was in the Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi genre, so I enjoy writing it.

You'll be seeing Jade and Freddie quite soon and find out where they are in this continuation.

Anon: That is a fair complaint, but I have plenty of free time to write to catch up and it's not good to ignore the Muse because she will mess with your other writing.

Challenge King: Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Randy was a threat in the long run to them because he likes being a vampire who thinks rules do not apply to him. If he could have gotten away with it, he would have raped Tori and/or Trina if he had the chance then get a drink from them. Who killed him is left to be seen.

At this point with Trina, she doesn't give a flip as she finally realizes that her father really could care less for her regardless or not Tori is his favorite. She doesn't like him and isn't afraid to let him know.

Why would Quincy want to sabotage his own star's album release party? Or is he playing the long game in something else?

Twilight Warrior 627: Who killed him? You'll find out at some point. Quincy deals with Mason as an equal and Mason better not forget it or there will be problems. Where is Jeddie? You'll find out.

I have updated my other story iHunt the Animal, so check it out when you can and see Elizabeth Gillies' movie Animal.

Okay, on with the story.

Rating: T pushing M for Adult Content and Language. I warned you.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jade West's Penthouse  
Penthouses at Palazzo  
Los Angeles, CA

A content smile played on Jade West's face while she looked down on the bare-chested Freddie lying on his back on the large king size bed and she gently rose and fell straddling his pelvis from the couple approaching the end of their lovemaking. Jade had reached her peak—third peak of the very late, going into morning evening—a few minutes ago and was happy in gently rising and falling from his gentle, but quite strong, hands on her hips so he could reach his fulfillment that was quickly approaching. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to reach it and be as fulfilled as he had made her over the last hour (Slayer/Promised One stamina having other advantages than just fighting the forces of darkness), but not at the expense of what they were sharing as it wasn't a race to a finish. She'd give him all the time he needed as he had given her to enjoy.

Freddie was enjoying not just the act of gentle lovemaking to the girl he had fallen in love with five months ago, but the look of contentment on his girlfriend's face that he knew was brought on by him—he had made her happy and in turn that made him happy—and her simple beauty while wearing one of his newer grey Penny-Tees that loosely hung on her frame. The rest of her was covered with the black top sheet of the bed being pulled around her waist and over his lower abdomen, covering the pair's joining on the off chance that Ian could wake up and slip into the room for some reason and see them together. Jade simply straddling Freddie while she had a shirt on and under a sheet would be far easier to handwave to the child than both of them being nude. Neither wanted to try to explain what they were doing in that circumstance.

It would have been logical to simply lock the door, but denying Ian the ability to get into her room when necessary troubled Jade too greatly—the girl still somewhat traumatized from her fellow slayers trying to kidnap her or worst when they broke into her former home while he was there.

However, those troubling thoughts were miles away for both teenagers as they were reaching the conclusion of their shared act of love.

There were no need for words on Freddie's part to signal to the pale slayer that he was close to his completion with the louder groans, the look of contorted pleasure on the handsome teenager's face and the slight increase in pace of lifting and dropping her. Her hands moved from palming over his taut six-pack for balanced to his shoulders then lowered herself to lie across him to crash her lips against his lips that signaled more than just raw carnal attraction to one another, but the feeling that each had doubts they would have shared with another person after the failures with their respective past partners that they thought were the ones: love.

He growled her name into their kiss as her aggressive act sent him over and his hips bucked hard into her while he tipped over his edge, the latex barrier surrounding him prevented spilling his seed into her, and shuddered in pleasure from the conclusion of their act of love.

His hands moved from her hips to her cotton covered back at the same time her head lay on the pillow and to his right side, allowing her to gently peeper his right cheek with kisses while affectionately stroking his other cheek. He closed his eyes and spoke in a soft growl his love for her while he humped a few more times underneath her from his own aftershocks. The former Hollywood Arts student smiled in contentment to his words and not just the last bit of pleasure from his joining with her.

He finished several seconds later and relaxed against the mattress before rolling his head to meet her eyes and start trading kisses, allowing both of them to relax in the afterglow of their act.

The couple kept this up for untold minutes until finally they started to settle in complete relaxation. Jade whispered into his mouth between kisses, "Three to two."

He snorted a laugh, his warm breath tickling her nose and top lip, "You kept count?"

"Not at first, but… I started noticing that I always ended up ahead—just like tonight—when we make love. Since we don't do this that often, it wasn't hard to start noticing. Each stands out to me."

The brown eyed teenager chuckled, "Okay, you got me. I just…" He took a deep breath then let it out, "…just want to make sure you're satisfied… I don't want to disappoint you. I'm not exactly experienced in this sort of thing."

Jade lifted her head off the pillow and hovered her face just over his face before whispering in a confident and reassuring tone that showed her own vulnerability on the topic, "You haven't disappointed me once since the first time we did this on my birthday. You really have made it everything I hoped, but never really thought it would be like."

Freddie countered with a self-deprecating tone, "Short of a wedding band beforehand…"

The singer smirked with her counter-counter remark, "Is that a proposal?"

He was caught off guard by her jest, but it struck a cord in his heart and the look on Jade's face, it struck one with her as well.

However, before either of them could respond, Jade's PearPhone rang on the dresser and she bowed her head into the crook of the Seattleite's neck, groaning in mild frustration in being interrupted in their afterglow.

He kissed her cheek then whispered in a playful voice, "You answer while I ah… clean up before there's a mess."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine."

Jade lifted her left leg and slipped off to lie on her right side (suppressing a soft wince at loss his presence between her legs) and under the sheet while the well built and toned young man slipped out of the bed. She eyed—practically ogled—his nearly Greek demigod physique of his bare rear and backside as he walked to the master bathroom before the closing of the door and insistent ringing of the phone caught the girl's attention.

The recent high school graduation reached for the dresser behind her and picked up the phone. She groaned as she recognized the number before tapping the screen with her thumb. "Mason, it's like one in the morning; what do you want?"

_"Jade? I was just checking on you. Are you alright?"_

She wrinkled her brow as she replied in a bored laced tone as she lay back on the bed and pulled the sheet a little higher to over her cotton covered bellybutton, "I was absolutely peachy until you called. Why do you ask?"

_"There was a… incident about two hours ago at Tori's album release party. You haven't heard it on the news?"_

Jade answered in a flippant tone, "I've been rather busy for the last couple of hours and as long as she's not dead, why should I give a damn about Tori's album release or her?" She quickly shifted her tone to at least some mild concern, "She's not dead is she?"

_"No, she's fine, but her vampire bodyguard had a stake ran through his heart."_

"So? It's not like stakes kill your kind. Isn't he just paralyzed until someone pulls it out?"

_"Yes, they don't usually kill us, but the stake was at least coated with silver and scorched his heart. He's dead."_

"Okay, one of Quincy's vampires is dead; why do you care?"

_"It's not that I particularly care about him. It's just that someone obviously knew what he was and was prepared. He may not have been the real target. Shawn thinks that I was just trying to sabotage Tori with the press of a murder."_

Jade snapped, "So? That's a good thing if that bitch's music is sabotaged."

Mason paused at the other end, still taken aback after all these months of continued hostility from Jade towards her former classmate. He still found it hard to believe that their relationship had deteriorated to that point even after their duet on the PMAs.

_"Not if he wants to retaliate and try to find someway to sabotage your career."_

"I don't have any problems with Shawn, but if he even looks at me or my family wrong then he's like any other vampire and I'm cutting his head off."

_"Let's see if we can avoid that. I'm going to try to get to the bottom of this and placate Shawn before anybody does anything rash. In the meantime, I'd like to give you some extra security if you don't mind."_

"You know I don't like all those bodyguards hanging around, but… as long as you up the security for Ian and my mom, I'm not going to fight you on it."

_"That's fine. Why can't all my artists be as reasonable as you?"_

"Because I'm not thinking solely about myself and I really am not in it for the money?"

Mason had his doubts about the latter half of the statement with all the experience he had with his past and current artists, but he wasn't going to argue the point and potentially offend her. He had enough problems on his hands right now, _"If you say so Jade. I'll see you Monday morning in the studio."_

"I'll be there."

Jade tapped the end call button then placed her phone back on the dresser table as Freddie stepped out of the Master bathroom having cleaned up and dressed in an athletic shirt and a pair of boxers. He playfully asked once he reached the edge of the bed, "What was that about?"

The light skinned musician sat back up and crossed her legs under the sheet. "That was Mason. He was checking up on me and wants to give me some more security."

"Why?" he asked with a voice that teased that he already knew the answer.

Jade teasingly smiled and answered in a devious tone, "One of Tori's bodyguards—a vampire one—unfortunately got a silver stake in his heart a few hours ago. She's fine though."

"Oh, how tragic for him and Shawn," Freddie mockingly remarked before his voice dropped into a more concerned tone, "I'll give Tori a quick call to check up on her."

He looked over to his black jeans thrown on the couch and trotted to his discarded clothing. He pulled out the phone from his pocket and dialed the number he knew by heart then waited for the other end to pick up.

He waited a few rings almost to the point of it switching to voicemail before he heard a somewhat groggy voice, _"Hel—hello?"_

"Tori, sorry to wake you up. It's Freddie."

The brunette on the other end perked up and answered, _"Hey Freddie. Sorry. I was just dozing off. What's up?"_

Freddie walked around the end of the bed to slip back under the sheet to sit beside the Penny-T shirt wearing dark brunette. "No, I'm sorry for interrupt you going to bed. I'm fine. What's up is I was calling to check up on you. I just heard what happened. Are you alright?"

She sweetly answered, _"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up at what happened."_

"I'm sorry…"

The brunette on the other end quickly reassured her friend in a quiet voice, _"It's not your fault…"_

Freddie paused for a few seconds then asked with a picked up voice, "I'm assume you're home?"

"_Yeah, Trina and I are back home. We skipped the after party after what happened."_

"Are you two by yourselves after what happened?"

"_Beck's downstairs doing just that, but I'm sure we'll be fine. You know our place is like a fortress. It's warded from top to bottom and the windows and doors are reinforced."_

Freddie blew out a relieving breath, "Okay, as long as you two feel safe."

_"We're safe. Thanks… thanks for checking up on me."_

"You're welcome. I guess I'll let you go to get back to sleep."

The brunette teased before she bid a goodnight, _"Thanks… oh, and say hi to Jade for me."_

The handsome brown eyed teenager glanced to Jade and remarked, "I will. You have a good night."

_"Night."_

He tapped the screen with his phone and partially turned in the bed to place the Pear device on the opposite nightstand. He smiled to his lovely girlfriend and playfully remarked, "Tori says hi."

Jade smiled, but not in an ironic or malevolent manner. She sweetly answered without a hint of sarcasm, "Of course she does."

The couple looked at each other, not sure there was anything else left to say on the matter. Jade finally broke the comfortable silence and asked while glancing up and down at him, "Joining me for the night?"

He charmingly smiled. "I was thinking we should get a little cuddling after what we just did then I would head back to my bed, but if you want to kick me out then I'm willi—"

She fisted some of the front of his shirt between her fingers and pulled him towards her to crash her lips against his lips.  
She pulled back to lie back down in bed, holding his shirt and teasingly smiled. "You're staying right here for tonight. I want to wake up in your arms in the morning."

He smiled down at her and shifted in his seated position before lying on his side beside her and wrapping his arm over her abdomen and side of her torso to hold her close.

The unlikely couple traded light kisses and snuggled before Jade finally drifted off to sleep.

Freddie stayed awake for a few more minutes, just gazing at her peaceful sleeping form before the finally let sleep overtake him.

Shawn Quincy Residence  
Sunday, September 2012

The sun had barely risen in the east when Quincy was holding an emergency meeting with his closest advisors about what happened the previous night. One neophyte vampire that was quickly working her way up the ranks after being turned was forcefully voicing her opinion.

Jessica Wolf, a lovely girl of South East Asian descent with long dark and slightly wavy hair that was a recent Hollywood Arts graduate shouted across the home office desk from Quincy, "Oh come on boss! You know Mason was behind it! He's pissed that you were able to get Tori instead of him and this was his way of sabotaging the launch party. You can't let him get away with this. He has to pay."

Quincy calmly relaxed back in his chair as he calmly watched the young vampire finish up her little tirade. In the same calmness he projected, he asked, "What do you propose we do?"

"We take out one of his guys to show him that he just can't get away with killing one of us… maybe we should take out his little slayer and just go ahead and knock out the competition for Tori?"

The record executive sat up in his seat and calmly replied, "Jessica, I know you had a soft spot for Randy, but rashly lashing out at Mason isn't going to help the situation, especially trying to touch Jade. If we were linked to something happening to her, it could precipitate into a war between us and we'd have to deal with her friends."

"What friends? Tori and the rest have abandoned her. The only one left is that wannabe male slayer."

"She may be on the outs with them, but death certainly changes things for how people look at one another. They could forget about all that and want revenge. The slayers that don't like her could avenge her just out of principle because we're vampires. We are not ready to take on an army that large right now."

"So we just sit on our hands because you're too afraid to do anything?"

Quincy gave her a cold stare, one that cowed her for the moment along with the other vampires in the room, including one of his top artists: Trey Dirty. The record executive finally spoke, "Do not confused respect for someone else's capabilities as fear. When I strike to avenge him, I'll strike at who did it and show everyone that you will pay if you mess with one of our own. I just need a little time to figure out who did it, but in the meantime, Jessica… don't do anything rash and definitely not something stupid."

The teenager frowned, displaying a mixture of her mild fear for the older vampire and a bit of disgust at what she saw as weakness on his part. She nodded her head then turned to head out of the office without another word.

The moment the double doors shut, Trey Dirty looked to his executive and stated, "Girl's got a point."

"She may have a point, but she's young and rash and that is the last thing we need right now."

"So you're willing to be his bitch?"

Quincy frowned and narrowed his eyes on one of his top artists. "I have not lived his long by acting rash and out of bloodlust. I've watched other vampires over the centuries be snuffed out by other vampires, demons and hunters because they acted without thinking and I'm not interested in joining them. I'm not ready to go to war with him when we are outnumbered at least two to one with him culling the fiend vampires and having the rest join him. There's always the rest and all the stray demons in the city that would love to take advantage of the situation. We can't fight a two front war. The best thing to do is rationally investigate who did this then publicly deal with them."

"The others are not going to see it that way. They're going to see you as being weak and indecisive, just like Jessica."

Quincy directed a cold stare at his musician and stated in a sense of finality, "Then I guess you're going to have to remind them who's in charge until we get to the bottom of this?"

Trey smirked and nodded before he got up from his position and the other higher ranking vampires in the record owner's organization followed him out.

The record executive shook his head in disgust after the last vampire left his home office. "What good are followers if they're going to be just as stupid as the demonic vampires?"

Los Angeles County Department of Coroner  
1104 N Mission Rd  
Los Angeles, CA  
Sunday, September 2012

Detective Jones raised an eyebrow as he approached the morgue and saw Detective Vega standing outside the doors waiting for him. "David?"

Vega cocked his head to the side and casually answered, "It looks like they want me to help out."

Jones replied once he reached the doors. "Fine by me. Have you talked with them yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Thanks," Jones replied as they entered the morgue together.

The detectives stepped inside and spotted only two individuals inside, the ME, a lovely brunette woman in her mid-forties and one of the assistant workers off to the other end of the room double checking some paperwork on another body. The ME was jotting down something on her clipboard when the detectives caught her attention.

The brunette looked up from the clipboard and smiled to the pair of detectives. "Hey fellows, how can I help you on this morning?"

Vega returned the smile to the Irish girl, catching her name from the nametag on her lab coat pocket. "Doctor Cavanaugh, I'm Detective Vega and this is Detective Jones, we're here for the Randy Bronson case. We were hoping you could tell us something. The department is breathing down our necks to solve this since it's linked to some high profile people."

"I know. They called me in late last night to get started." She thumbed and looked over her shoulder and joked to her assistant, "Poor Gasol is with the night shift and he hasn't got the chance to go home and I'm missing Mass."

The attendee politely waved at them then continued on his paperwork.

David Vega remarked without thinking, "You and me both."

The doctor looked back and smiled at the detective.

The detective found himself smiling at returning the gesture, feeling a little bashful from the attention.

Jones asked while glancing over the body, not noticing or caring about the pair's exchange. "What can you tell us Doc? Found anything that could link us to the killer?"

The doctor looked back to the other detective and explained while she shifted her attention back and forth between them, "We picked up a stray fiber or two and we've sent them to the lab, but it's what happened to the guy. I've never seen anything like this. The heart is charred and burned to ash around the wound."

Jones continued, "We noticed that last night. How does that happen with just a piece of metal in the guy's chest?"

"I don't know. It's just a piece of metal molded with a fine point, but… there was something you could say is odd about it."

Vega questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Odd?"

"It really is just a rod, but it has a fine coat of silver—real silver."

Jones parroted, "Silver?"

"Yep, the thing has about a hundred dollars worth of silver coating it."

Vega questioned with a furled brow, "Could the burn be some kind of allergic reaction to the silver? Are there people allergic to silver?"

"_If_ it was a silver salt, perhaps, but nothing like what happened to this guy. You're looking at fourth degree burns here."

"Then what caused this?"

"I have no idea. This is going into X-Files territory."

Jones joked with a hearty laugh, "I'm too pretty to be Scully."

Vega rolled his eyes while the joke drew a laugh from the doctor. He quickly tried to refocus the conversation, "Anything else you can tell us doctor?"

"Other than he had absolutely nothing in his stomach and that his liver temperature was far colder than it should have been, not much. The guy should have been dead for hours with a temperature that low."

The detectives didn't know how to look at her, but with utter confusion.

She lifted her blue gloved hands up and laughed, "I told you, this was going into the X-Files."

Jones followed up, "What kind of guy should we be looking at to be able to do this?"

Cavanaugh cocked her head to the left to look back at Randy's body and flippantly remarked, "Well, due to the size of the stake and how deep it penetrated, whoever did it was one strong son-of-a-bitch. He had to break two of the guy's ribs that it slipped through. From the angle, you're looking at a guy that is at least six feet tall."

The bald detective asked for clarification, "So you're ruling out a woman?"

The middle-aged brunette cocked an eyebrow and sarcastically laughed, "Unless she's some bodybuilding champion than yes, I'm ruling out the average woman from doing this. Why are you asking?"

"Because the only other person in the room where it happened was David's daughter and she weighs what?" He looked to his temporary partner, "One-twenty at most?"

Vega nodded his head as he studied Randy's body, hoping his mind could get the pieces to fit together.

The doctor raised her eyebrows and uncomfortably replied, "Ah? Detective… are you supposed to be here?"

"Maybe not, but the bosses cleared it. Better to be supervised then investigating on my own for the guy that got so close to my little girl."

Cavanaugh gave a supportive nod and an awkward smile.

Unnoticed by the three, the morgue worker at the other end of the room was listening intently to their conversation.

"Let's get this guy back to the freezer before he starts stinking." Doctor Cavanaugh slightly turned and called out, "Gasol?"

The early thirties Hispanic man turned to his boss and politely called out, "Yes ma'am?"

"You can take him back to the freezer. We're done."

He nodded and set his paperwork to the side for the moment. He reached the head of the body and asked the gentlemen, "Could one of you give me a hand?"

Vega offered, "I got it."

Before he could touch the body, the doctor offered him a pair of latex gloves. He smiled his thanks then quickly slipped them on his hands.

The pair slipped the body on the cart then Gasol started rolling it to the freezers. As he went down the hallway, he could hear the cops bidding farewell to the doctor and start heading out to continue their investigation.

The swing doors easily opened for him as the end of the cart pushed through them and he was left alone. He slipped the corpse back into the freezer then pulled his gloves off to toss them in the biohazard bin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He pressed his speed dial for one of his contact and brought the phone to his ear. He waited for the other end to pick up and spoke, "Hey Mick, I think there's something you should know."

Tori and Trina Vega Residence  
Hollywood Hills, Los Angels, CA

Tori trotted down the steps and scratched the top of her head, allowing a loud yawn to escape. She lazily made her way to the kitchen where she desperately needed a cup of coffee to wake her up. She would have preferred to stay in bed, but she started tossing and turning and figured she might as well get up.

She blinked to see that Beck was still there at the kitchen table with her sister, but had stripped to his undershirt and boxers. It was a surprised, but not an unpleasant one and as much hesitation her sister had with the former heartthrob of Hollywood Arts, she didn't seem to mind the sight either.

What really got her awake was the flash of red velvet then Cat throwing herself at Tori.

Due to slayer reflexes, she was able to catch her excited friend. She laughed, "Hey Cat."

The redhead eagerly shouted into the taller girl's ear, "I was so worried when I heard this morning."

Tori pulled back and reassuringly smiled to her friend. "I'm okay Cat. Everyone is okay."

Cat nodded her head and let out a relieving giggle.

The younger Vega sister walked around her friend and table to head to the coffee maker. She called over her shoulder as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee. "So you're here to check up on me?"

The cupcake lover eagerly nodded her head. Her chipper voice dropped an octane and continued, "Yeah and I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being at your party last night."

Tori turned and gave a comforting smile to Cat. "It's alright. I know you were busy with Robbie last night. You were with us in spirit."

Cat lowered her eyes as she took a seat at the table. She quietly answered, "Yeah, it was because of Robbie…"

"Cat?" Tori slowly asked in concern.

"It's just… I don't want to look like I'm taking sides, just like I went to the Boomerang Theater to be with Jade while she was rehearsing."

Beck pointed out in mild disgust, "If Jade really was your friend, she wouldn't be trying to force you to chose between her and Tori as your friend; she'd just accept that you can support both of them and not drag you into their fighting."

Tori remained silent and suddenly took a particular interest in her coffee.

"Jade's not. She hasn't said a thing, but I don't…" She looked back to Tori and asked in a pleading tone, "Why can't you two be friends again?"

Trina snorted out from behind the rim of her mug of coffee, "When were they ever friends?"

Tori looked to her older sister with a frown, indicating that she wasn't helping with the situation.

The older sister rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

The younger brunette tried to reassure her friend, "Cat, it's okay. We're just hitting a rough spot, that's all. Everything will work out fine. Everything will be back to normal before you know it. Now have a seat and have breakfast with us… as soon as one of us starts breakfast."

The short girl brightened back up and answered, "Okay." She slipped into a seat at the end of the table while Tori turned to the refrigerator and decided that she would start breakfast.

Beck and Trina shared a glance, signaling to each other that they didn't share the younger Vega's hope.

Jade West's Penthouse  
Penthouses at Palazzo  
Los Angeles, CA

Just five miles down South La Brea Avenue, Jade and Freddie were still sleeping comfortably together in Jade's bed, lovingly embracing one another even through sleep. That sleep was however interrupted when Ian jumped onto the foot of the bed and crawled between the unlikely couple.

In any other circumstance, Jade would have reacted violently from someone surprising her from her sleep as Cat had learned the hard way one time during a sleepover, but resting peacefully in Freddie's arms drove away any personal demons that would haunt her at night, so she wasn't as startled as expected.

Jade quickly sat up and smile at her stepbrother—her son for all practical purposes for the time being—and pulled him into a hug. "Morning Sweetie."

"Morning Jadey," he replied as he settled between the couple. He gave Freddie a funny look, surprised that he was in bed with Jade since the times he woke up the teenager, she was alone in the bed.

Freddie took another few seconds to awaken and get his bearings, but once he did he bent the truth to quickly explain his presence in Jade's bed, "We were watching some television and we fell asleep in bed together." He leaned close to the child's ear and whispered as if they were sharing a manly secret, "We were staying up past our bedtime."

The child laughed for a few seconds then looked to his stepsister. "I'm hungry."

"You are? I guess it's time for some breakfast." She looked to Freddie and suggested, "You two go ahead and start breakfast; I'll meet you downstairs."

Freddie gave her a curious expression until she leaned over and whispered into his ear so Ian couldn't hear her, "I'm not wearing underwear."

The former tech-producer's eyes shot open, remembering exactly how last night ended and hadn't given it any thought that perhaps she hadn't finished dressing while he was in the bathroom.

Freddie scooped Ian up in his arms, the child laughing from the gesture and the pair slipped off the bed. "Come on Ian. Let's let your sister do her girly thing morning ritual while we get breakfast."

The guys headed out of the room and Jade pulled her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins, letting a smile dance on her face at watching the pair leave.

Jade trotted down the stair case and through the living room to step inside the kitchen. She had thrown on a pair of shorts and had slipped on a bra underneath the Penny-T she had worn overnight. She paused at seeing Ian happily sitting at the kitchen table eating his cereal and her boyfriend laughingly conversing with the child.

She knew in her hearts of hearts that this was what she wanted in life, more than the recognition for her talents and praise and admiration of her fans. Though she had only been with Freddie for six months romantically, she knew she wanted to be his wife and one day have a family. The last few months had been a hard adjustment and crash course in learning to be a mother and nearly feeling overwhelmed with the responsibility, but she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. What she had at the moment might not last that long with whenever her father would return, but she was going to enjoy every moment of it—the ups and the downs.

She walked over and placed a quick kiss on the crown of Ian's head then headed to the coffeemaker. She poured her a cup of the black liquid then reached over to the sugar canister to add her two sugars. She fixed her coffee just the way she liked it then started her way to join the pair at the kitchen island. Before she could have a seat however, the doorbell rang.

The dark haired singer rolled her eyes and sighed out loudly. She was about to sit her coffee cup down and start for the door, but Freddie got up first. "Sit down. I'll get it."

The pale girl thankfully smiled then had a seat next to Ian while Freddie headed for the door.

The Seattle native stopped just in front of the reinforced and armored door and looked at the small monitor for the security panel built in to the left. He looked over his shoulder and called out, "It's Mason."

Jade closed her eyes and shook her head. "Just go ahead and let him in."

The former Seattleite unlocked then opened the door and stepped aside to let Mason and Chelsea enter the residence. He closed the door behind the short girl then led the pair to the kitchen.

The musician politely smiled and greeted her boss as he and Chelsea stopped at the end of the kitchen island, "Mason, good morning."

"Morning Jade," he politely returned the greeting while keeping a hand up to shield the side of his face from the incoming sunlight from the windows and glass patio door.

Freddie walked over to the windows and doors and turned the blinds closed.

"Thanks." He looked back to Jade and continued, "I'm sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but I just wanted to personally check up on you."

Jade glanced over to Ian enjoying his cereal and commented with a slightly bored tone, "As you can see, we're fine."

"Yes, I can see that. I just wanted some personal reassurance after last night."

The singer frowned, but Freddie was far more diplomatic as the young man retook his seat at the kitchen island, "Thanks for the checkup. I appreciate it after what happened last night."

"You're welcome." He looked to Jade and asked, "If I may ask, what are you plans for the day?"

Jade slightly frowned. "Why? I wasn't expected in the studio until tomorrow."

"You're not, but I need to know if you're going out tonight. I want to make sure there's adequate security for you and Ian."

Jade took another sip from her coffee then casually answered, "Well, we're going out later to the nearby playground then we're going to have lunch with my mother. We're going to leave Freddie alone so he can get some homework done."

The record company mumbled to himself, "Open public place in the sunlight… limits Shawn's options…"

Freddie was far more forthcoming, "Do you think Quincy's going to do anything?"

"No. He may be furious, but he doesn't want to risk a war with me especially since he can't prove anything."

"But you're amping up the security?"

"It might cost me a little more, but it's better than whoever got close to Tori doesn't get the same chance with Jade… and just on the off chance that I am overestimating his intelligence."

Freddie nodded then continued in a lower tone so Ian would have trouble hearing him, but the vampire wouldn't, "Well I hope he doesn't try anything—especially to Jade because I'll come out of retirement and _end_ him."

Jade guardedly looked to her boyfriend while she subconsciously brushed a hand down Ian's back.

The vampire chuckled, "If it comes to that, I am not getting in your way."

The muscular teenager nodded to the side and continued, "Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

"No, not at the moment. It could just be a random hunter or maybe a slayer trying to stir things up. You know they're still not happy with how things are shaping up here and they can't really do anything about it. It might be their way of trying to derailing us."

"A unified vampire community ruling Los Angeles? Now _that_ would scare a lot of people."

Mason bowed his head slightly and pointed out, "It would scare them a lot more if they knew how it was running now, but Buffy and those like her can't pull their heads out of their…"

The record producer trailed off from seeing Jade's glare to prevent him from saying anything vulgar in front of Ian. He turned back to Freddie and asked, "So how is college going for you?"

"Classes are fine. I'm enjoying them and feel like I'm really learning something. I haven't felt challenged in a while."

"So retirement really is agreeing with you?"

Freddie chuckled, "Yes, the ah… those days are over. Dagon is dead, the book is destroyed and the deadites safely locked away in Hell and I'm moving on with my life. I've done my bit for God and country."

"That's nice to hear. I'm glad that you three have a stable and happy life."

Jade took a quick sip of her coffee then spoke, "Yes, we're quite happy at the moment and we'd like to enjoy our morning breakfast."

Mason softly laughed again and glanced to Chelsea. "I'll take that as our cue to leave."

The up and coming singer smiled broadly and sarcastically remarked, "Yes, it is."

"Stay your charming self Jade."

Jade smirked and slightly turned her head to the side. "I intend to."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the studio."

The vampire pair turned to head for the door and Freddie got up and escorted them. He quietly spoke to Mason, "Sorry about that, it's just your timing's been really bad for her lately."

Mason whispered in return, "I'm sorry if I've interrupted you two."

"Three," he corrected, not wanting the vampire to dwell on something else the pair could have been doing.

Mason smiled as he and Chelsea exited the penthouse, the lovely female vampire waving behind her.

Freddie closed the door and locked it behind the vampires. He looked back the two people that had become the most important in his life even over his mother—which if he was married to Jade and Ian really was his son, she would have been forced to agree with the sentiment, but he wasn't… and she wasn't exactly happy with his choices as of late. He didn't let that weigh him down as he walked back into the kitchen. "Okay, let me get started on breakfast and we can get our day started."

Keller Apartment  
Los Angeles, CA  
Noonish, Sunday, September 2012

Marshall Keller loved his job as one of Mister Thornesmith's assistance—he was fortunate enough to get rehired immediately after Mason's snap decision to fire him during the PMAs—but he hated keeping daylight hours like the humans. He especially hated when he had to go in on his off days. He was a creature of the night after all and liked the safety and security of it. He also felt a little more sensitive to sunlight than his fellow vampires. He should have been leaving for the evening, not coming home after sundown.

He shut his apartment door behind him and quickly locked it before heading to his living room. He dropped his satchel in one of his chairs at the end of the living room then headed for the kitchen.

He opened his refrigerator and found as expected several bags of blood hanging above the top shelf with a small picture of a different little girl below the age of six taped to each one. This was his personal supply that he didn't let anyone know about as targeting children wasn't any more approved of than it was in human society. It wasn't that blood was really in short supply since it was only a phone call away, but he preferred something a little more sweet and innocent than the deliverer guys dropped off.

The record executive assistant grabbed a bag and shut the door behind him before heading to a cabinet to grab a glass. He quickly retrieved the wine glass and started draining the blood into the glass. He poured the glass halfway then replaced the bag in the refrigerator.

Marshall grabbed his glass on his way out of the kitchen then dropped onto the center of the couch. He relaxed in his seat and flipped on the television, hoping to find something good to watch to relax. He turned the television up high enough that he didn't hear the soft footprints coming up from behind him, so he was taken completely by surprise when suddenly from behind a thin silver wire looped in front and around his throat.

Marshall tried to scream, but the wire constricted his airway before starting to slice into his throat, making a sizzling sound as it also started burning the vampire. He flailed his arms backwards, trying to grab whoever was trying to end his undead existence. It was a vain attempt as the person behind him pulled hard and had all the leverage with the assistance of the couch.

The wire finally cut through his jugular and started pouring out his blood all over his chest. He stopped flailing moments later as the line cut deep enough to sever his spinal column then his head rolled off onto the floor.

The vampire killer stumbled backwards, but regained the footing then walked towards the kitchen and turned on the knob for the kitchen sink to wash off the wire. A minute or so later, the assailant slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I guess I've answered a few questions and set in motion a little bit more mystery and showed that this is an AU sequel to the first one. Take care and happy reading, OneHorseShay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I was supposed to have this updated earlier today, but I got distracted with all those new promo pics of Elizabeth as Cassie Ross in her new movie 'Killing Daddy' premiering on Lifetime on July 5 at 8 PM EDT.

Martial arts student: Yes, in this one they actually saved the world from the first story. The continuation for that is a very dark and twisted world. The Freddie/Jade scene was to demonstrate how much their relationship had progressed since the last story.

mkpunk: There will be explanation in the future why Jade's feelings progressed to that point from her initial frustrations in the first story.

Someone being killed on the other side is not conducive to peace and could have some deeply felt consequences.

Fanfic-Reader-88: No it wasn't for them. Mason and Shawn are at the end of a fuse debating whether or not to light it. Did she die, did she not? Very good question.

Twilight Warrior 627: I guess people liked the Jedi intimacy. Politics are always complicated after a war and he's not letting something like a Hellgod get in the way of his plans. Where are the other groups? Now that you mention that… The little redheaded cupcake lover is still kicking. What exactly happened to her? A little bit of a mystery.

Challenge King: With everything going on around Jade, Freddie and Ian, do you really think they're just going to get to have a little peace?

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rating: T Language

* * *

Chapter 4

Keller Apartment  
Los Angeles, CA  
Monday, September 2012

CSU was taking photographs and collecting whatever they thought was pertinent evidence—a scene right out of one of those CSI shows—when Detective Vega and Jones entered the apartment.

"Holy shit," Jones swore as he saw Marshall's head still resting on the floor staring off into nothingness. The photographers were still taking photos so they hadn't covered the dismembered head.

Vega had the same emotional reaction, but remained silent at the sight and covered his mouth with a hand.

They had both since some nasty stuff from all their years on the job, but this was a particularly gruesome sight.

"That's one way to describe it," Doctor Cavanaugh called out from behind the couch in a surprisingly lighthearted tone.

The pair of detectives turned their attentions to the lovely doctor dressed in a white decontamination jumpsuit with her hair tied up in a bun.

Vega warmly greeted the woman as the walked around the couch to join her, "Doctor."

"Detectives."

Jones ruefully commented while he looked over the decapitated body, "Your job should be pretty easy today. It's not hard to rule cause of death."

Cavanaugh nodded her head to the side and somewhat humorously remarked, "No it's not."

Vega politely asked, "I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you call us and not let other detectives handle this?"

She motioned with the tip of her middle finger over the stub of Marshall's neck. "This is why. The wound's been cauterized, just like your boy Randy and it was done with brute strength plus what we found in his refrigerator… I thought you'd be interested."

Jones questioned, clearly perplexed, "Refrigerator?"

Cavanaugh waved them over to have them follow her into the kitchen. The detectives followed her to the refrigerator and the pair was mildly shock at what she showed them when she opened the door.

Vega asked with mild disbelief in his voice, "Are those blood bags?"

Jones followed up before the ME could reply, "Are those pictures of little girls on the bags?"

"Yes to both questions. CSU has taken pictures of the girls and running them through missing persons. We're tagging the bags with the pictures and getting a DNA sample for comparison."

She shut the refrigerator to keep the blood cold while they waited for a cooler to store them to take back to the lab.

Vega turned to look at the headless fellow still sitting on the couch. "If that really is what it is… this was one sick bastard. Could we have just found a serial killer?"

Cavanaugh continued, "Yes he is if it turns out to be what it looks like… and that's the other reason I called you: there's some weird vampire theme going on with these two murders. We got blood and we got silver."

Jones looked perplexed to the doctor. "Silver?"

"Yeah, we found a power residue of it around his neck—I think it's silver, but the lab is going to have to confirm it. It looks like someone took a silver coated wire garrote to cut his head off. It must be the same guy who was able to push a stake through Randy's chest."

The slightly shorter and bald detective continued to look confused. "I get the blood/vampire connection, but silver? I thought silver was for werewolves?"

"In old European folklore, silver was said to kill witches and other monsters and vampires were definitely considered monsters."

Vega now looked in mild surprised to the ME.

She shrugged a shoulder and a flashed a smile to the handsome detective. "I did a Zaplook search with my phone."

He nodded his head then remarked, "So you're thinking that Randy wasn't a one time thing. We might have a budding serial killer on our hands that likes killing people as if he was slaying a vampire and he just happened to murder a possible child serial killer?"

Cavanaugh raised a light blue covered finger and answered with a smirk, "With the blood bags in the refrigerator, one might think the guy was and if the killer knew that, killing him like a vampire might have been his way of poetic justice."

Vega suggested, "He killed him out of revenge or…"

The bald detective picked up, "We have some amateur Dexter?"

The doctor slightly tilted her head and teased, "Or there could be another reason: It's who this guy is."

Jones was curious as to why she would smirk about the guy's identity, so he asked the obvious question, "Who's our victim?"

"His name is Marshall Keller. He's an assistant to Mason Thornesmith. He's a re—"

The Vega girls' father interrupted, "He's the CEO of Neutronium Records."

The pair curiously gazed at him, the doctor feeling a little disappointed with him stealing a little of her thunder.

He quickly explained, "My daughter turned him down for her record deal."

Cavanaugh pointed a finger at him and playfully questioned, "Hey, that was _your_ daughter?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that, she was fantastic."

Vega beamed with pride for his daughter as he answered, "Thanks."

Jones looked between his temporary partner and the doctor. "So this guy works for a record company and Randy worked for another."

The taller detective glanced to Jones and clarified, "_Rival_ record companies. Thornesmith wasn't exactly happy that Tori signed with Quincy after the Platinum Music Awards."

Cavanaugh laughed with a bit of mirth and shook her head, "Thanks guys, make me feel useless."

"Sorry," Vega embarrassingly apologized.

Jones picked up, apparently unfeeling about rendering the doctor useless, "So another theory could be we have one of those music rivalries involving murder like gangster rapper wannabes but doing some chizzy vampire theme?"

The brown haired doctor suggested, "It's something worth looking into."

Vega smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe we should pay a little visit to Mister Thornesmith and Mister Quincy?"

Neutronium Records  
Los Angeles, CA  
Monday, September 2012

Jade stepped out of the recording studio for a break after spending all morning recording. The final tracks for her album were being hotly debated for selection as she had wrote and recorded enough for two albums, but outside of the discussion, she couldn't help noticing the lack of energy in the studio. She was surprised that Mason wasn't in attendance since he loved being so hands on with his artists. She felt as if she was out of the loop and that troubled her.

As the teenager headed for the lounge to grab a cup of coffee, she spotted Chelsea on her way through the hallway. While the pair passed one another, Jade jokingly commented, "I know this place is run by the undead, but why does this place seem so dead today?"

Chelsea stopped in her tracks and coldly stared at the artist.

The slayer crossed her arms under her chest and snapped, "What?"

The shorter young woman snapped off with a raised pitched voice, "Are you really that insensitive?"

Jade shook her head, mildly surprised by the dirty blonde's reaction. "What? All of you are suddenly uncomfortable being vampires?"

"It's not that."

The up and coming musical artist spoke in a slow voice, almost mocking the girl, "Then enlighten me."

"Marshall was found murdered this morning in his apartment."

Jade actually surprised the vampire by putting on an expression of remorse. "Murdered? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The shorter girl wasn't convinced and pressed, "It's been on the news all morning."

The up and coming artist snapped back, "I don't watch the news and I'm busy in the mornings: I have to get Ian ready for school. Getting a kindergartner ready for school is a job then I've been in the studio recording."

Chelsea paused as she studied the teenager, but was accepting the explanation with the expression showing on Jade's face. She idly commented, "Children are a handful, especially the young ones… the middle ones and the teenagers—bloody hell, they are always a handful. That's a good reason why you might not catch the news."

Jade rolled her eyes and softly smirked with her comment, "Something to look forward to…"

The shorter and older woman eyed the teenager for a few moments, reassessing the girl. She quietly asked, "How is that 'mother thing'?"

Jade looked back curiously.

The vampire laughed, "I'd understand more than you'd think. I've been a mother. It wasn't for long, but I was a mother before my turning."

The inspiring musician raised her pierced eyebrow.

"I have a daughter and she's in her early seventies now and I have three grandchildren and a dozen or so great-grandchildren, all in England."

Jade paused, seeing the vampire assistant in a new light. "Wow, how's that like?"

"It can be surreal at times with how I am. It's usually frowned upon about keeping track of mortal relatives, the fact that you leave your mortal coil behind, but I really don't give a bloody hell what other vampires think. I make sure my daughter is well taken care of and for my grandchildren, I try to keep an eye out for them when I can."

"I know someone has had to ask you, but… why didn't you turn your daughter? Quincy's daughter is a vampire."

The assistant took a deep, unneeded breath, a habit still held on from her time as one of the truly living. She answered with a tight smile, "This isn't an easy existence and not one I wished for her to necessarily experience."

"But you're going to lose her. I can't imagine outliving Ian, having to…"

Jade felt a sudden sense of nausea as her mind started contemplating such a scenario, especially with how things could have turned out differently with the slayers a few months back.

Chelsea sensed and saw the quickly changed demeanor of the teenager. It confirmed for the assistant that the young musical artist had greater depth than just some dime a dozen in L.A. with a dream to make it big. She picked up to push through the rest of the conversation, "It's not something I like to dwell on, but it's comforting to know that she's lived a full and healthy life, free of all the burden of what it means to be a vampire."

The teenager was pulled away from her dark thoughts and asked, "So do you regret being a vampire?"

"I've… I've come to terms with my condition a long time ago."

Jade waited for the vampire to continue, but Chelsea remained silent with an awkward smile.

They stood there for a few more seconds before the assistant finally broke the silence with tense filled laugh, "How's the selection going?"

Jade glanced over her shoulder down the hallway to the recording studio. "Very heated, but I'm surprised that Mason's not here for his input." She looked back to Chelsea as she finished, "He's always very… hands on."

"Yes he is, but it's unavoidable."

"'Unavoidable'? Where is he?"

Chelsea forced a smile on her face and answered, "Oh, he's… personally taking care of a very sensitive matter."

RPX Records  
Los Angeles, CA

Tori wore a happy grin while she sat in the back of the control booth recording and watched and listened to André sing another song for his freshman album. Despite what happened Saturday night and her parents' separation, the brunette was relishing in happiness as everything else in her life seemed to be coming together. The sales projection for her album was strong and her first single was quickly on the rise in being the number one downloaded song from the Pear Store. André on the other side of the glass would be releasing his album soon and she knew it would be a hit. Cat was in negotiations of being signed up with Quincy and her sister was starting to get some positive recognition from her Spanish show.

André wrapped up his last line and the producer called out over the microphone, "That's fantastic André. Why don't you take a break?"

He raised a hand in acknowledgment then took off his headphones. He headed out of the booth as the technician and producer headed out of the room, leaving the best friends to themselves. Tori got up from her seat and dipped into the mini-fridge in the corner of the room then handed her friend a bottle of water. She stole the seat the technician occupied during the recording session while he took the bottle and leaned against the edge of the control board.

"That was great."

The songsmith teased, "You really think so? You're not just saying that because I'm your best friend?"

Tori's jaw dropped a little, acting if she was mildly offended that he would suggest such a thing, "Of course not. You're about to show the world how great."

André smiled after taking a sip from his water and was about to comment, but a voice called out from the door the producer and technician had just exited, "I would agree with that."

The pair turned to see Freddie's smiling face as he had his arms crossed over his chest and rested his shoulder against the doorframe.

André got up from his spot and the pair quickly shared a hand clap and a one arm hug then the brunette stood up and pulled the well-built teenager into a hug. She pulled back and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged an apologetic shrug to go along with his words, "I wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to stop by yesterday, but I spent the day with my head in the books—the computer for class. And Jade… it was a day for her and Ian and her mom. That's not something to that you want to interrupt lightly."

The songsmith brought up mildly miffed, "So Tori being feet away from her bodyguard getting a stake in the heart is something trivial?"

Freddie raised his hands and awkwardly answered, "Don't ask me to judge Jade on that."

Tori passed a quick glanced to the soulful singer before stating to Freddie, "It's okay. I understand. You have your life going on."

The former tech-producer laughed, "Hey, just because I have stuff going on doesn't mean you're cut out of it. All I was saying was that some of us still have a lot more work ahead of us."

The brunette flicked an eyebrow and continued to direct a teasing smile at him. "Oh, and I don't?"

Freddie rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little bashful, but didn't retreat. "You already have your first album out and working out the details for your first tour; I still have a few more _years_ before I have my degree for my career and make significantly less than any of you."

The younger Vega sister held up her hands and replied, "Okay, okay, I get your point: we get busy, but we're still going to be in each others lives."

He directed a boyish grin to the lovely brunette that had a hint of innocent flirtation. "Good, I'm glad that's settled. Finding good friends is hard to do."

A sharp voice sounded behind the young man, "What are you doing here?"

They turned to see Hope Quincy at the entrance of the recording studio with a scowl on her face and arms crossed under her chest.

Freddie passed a quick glance between Tori and André before he looked back to the record producer's daughter to reply in a cautious voice, "I didn't realize that I wasn't welcome here."

She replied with a tone lace with accusation, "You are the boyfriend of a rival artist."

Tori pointed out in a firm voice, "But he's our friend."

The songsmith followed up with a bit of offense in his voice at the implied accusation towards his friend, "Yeah, what do you expect him to do? Steal songs for Jade?"

"It's a possibility." She looked to Tori and pointed out, "You two do hate each other."

André raised a hand and cut her off, "Hope, don't start accusing my friend of anything."

Hope turned her glare on him and asked, "Are you sassying me?"

The dreadlock wearing teenager snapped back, "If that's what you want to call it then yeah, I'm sassying you."

Hope frowned and stared the singer down.

The easy going guy wasn't exactly thrilled that a vampire was looking at him that way, but he did feel better knowing that there was a slayer and a 'Promised One' from God in the room with him.

Her frown suddenly turned to an upturn seductive smile. She reached out and grabbed André by the hand and started pulling him out of the room. She looked over her shoulder and whispered, "We need to talk."

"Hope?"

The vampire daughter seductively teased, "I won't bite… unless you want me too…"

André was nervous, but the look on his face showed he was quite intrigued about the turn of events.

Tori remarked with a surprise laugh as the pair exited the room, "That was an unexpected turn."

"It sure was. I thought he couldn't stand her and she really didn't appreciate being talked back to." He turned and looked to her for confirmation. "Or that's how I understood the story before I got to L.A."

The attractive brunette looked back to the open door and wondered, "You have it correct, but do you think he'll be safe?"

"I could always put a silver stake in her heart."

Tori cocked her head to the side and flicked her right eyebrow up. "Just like what happened to Randy?"

Freddie lazily asked, "Randy? That was his name?"

"Yes."

"Big guy, standing this high? I think I saw him a few times," he questioned with a hand raised to show what he meant in height.

"That was him."

A bit of silence fell between them for a few moments before he quietly asked the girl he had made fast friends, "Are you alright?"

The brown hair pair stared at one another, trying to gage what the other was really thinking with the question before Tori answered in a sincere voice, "I'm fine. I really am."

"It's not going to hurt anything with your music is it?"

"Not that I can tell. Shawn has a great PR department and I'm getting a lot of support from the fans on-line. I don't see this hurting me at all."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "At least that's one positive thing to come out of this mess."

She leaned forward and tilting her head up while he dipped his down, their faces angled to one another in such a way that if someone had walked in on them, it would have looked like they were about to kiss. She spoke in such a low voice, even a vampire would have had a hard time hearing her, "I thought the positive thing was that monster was in Hell?"

"Or Purgatory according to Dusty… and that is a positive thing… and so is another monster if you hadn't heard."

Tori leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She spoke in an almost regretful tone, "I heard… I heard it was a pretty brutal way for him to go."

Freddie answered in a near detached voice, "Their kind doesn't die as cleanly as a demon vampire with a pile of dust with a stake in the heart and what he was doing… I'm not shedding any tears over his painful way to go."

"No they don't… and Shawn is meeting with Mason right now discussing what happened."

"You think they could start shooting at one another?"

She answered somberly, "I guess we'll find out in the next hour either on the news… or one of them doesn't come back."

"Or neither comes back," he laughed with a shake of his head.

"That wouldn't be a good thing for me or Jade."

Freddie reluctantly admitted, "You're right it wouldn't. I just hope they hold on to their rationality and maybe they can figure out who's killing their people."

Unknown Location  
Los Angeles, CA

Mason and Shawn stood across from each other several yards apart in the abandoned and cleared warehouse, their personal aids and bodyguards eyeing each other and openly carrying their carbines and submachine guns. Sunlight filtered through the several large windows and a particularly large beam cut between them across the floor, drawing a preverbal line in the sand for them.

The grey haired vampire slowly whispered, doing his best to keep his anger in check, "My assistant had his head cut off and the cops are swarming his place."

"Oh, so you think I have something to do with it?" Quincy parroted his fellow record producer just like when he denied involvement with Randy's death.

Mason snapped, "This isn't funny Shawn. A retaliatory hit doesn't help you! It doesn't help anyone and now the cops are involved! The cops are involved and from my sources, they're getting the idea that it's some musical rivalry going too far. Do you really want the cops to be sticking their nose in our business?"

The younger record owner ceased his mocking and firmly stated, "If I was going to hit you in retaliation, I wouldn't have just stopped at one guy. I didn't kill your man."

Mason paused as he stared down his rival and potential enemy. After several tense seconds, he continued, "Let's just agree for the sake of discussion that you didn't order a hit on my assistant and I order one on your guy, we have a mutual problem on our hands. We have an unknown hunter or somebody taking an interest in us."

Quincy frowned, seeing is point and no need to further goad the man when it wouldn't get him anywhere. He regretfully admitted, but saw the wisdom to go ahead and make the suggestion so it couldn't bite him later, "Or… I did have a number of my crew very unhappy with Randy's death. They could have…"

Mason's eyes opened wide, nearly flabbergasted at what he was hearing. He hissed out, "You have loose cannons? At a time like this?"

The more muscular vampire comfortably shifted back in mocking his musical rival, "I'm not an absolute dictator that you wish to be. I can't control every single action that one of my people may commit."

The older vampire bit his tongue from the insult and calmly asked, "If you can't control them you're not responsible for them?"

The fellow record producer smugly smiled. "Only if they were following my orders."

Mason smirked in return while replying, "Then you're not going to mind if I find out it was one of your people that I take them out into the desert and stake them out for the noonday sun?"

Quincy glanced over to Trey and Jessica, trying to gage their reactions before answering, "No. If they're doing something that endangers all of us then they need to be taken care of."

"Good. I'm not ordering anyone to hit you and you're not ordering anyone to hit me, so it's either a hunter, a slayer or one of ours going rogue. He or she is alone in responsibility for what happens."

"Agreed."

"Then we're done."

Mason turned and started on his way, Steven Carson (a recent and promising addition to his ranks thanks to an overzealous feeding by an underlining in the mailroom of all things) cautiously eyeing Quincy's side before following their boss towards the exit. The bodyguards were a little slower exiting, making sure the other side didn't try anything foolish.

As the vampire leader led them back to their armored SUVs, Steven asked in a tense, but still respectful manner, "You're not really buying that are you?"

Mason snapped, "Whether I believe him or not doesn't matter. It's about the optics of the situation. I'm trying to bring us together, not start a war that could tear us apart. If I strike at him without a shred of proof, it'll look like we're no better than the human street gangs in the city to the vast population sitting on the sideline."

"That might be the case, but no one is going to respect you or take you seriously for your plan if they think you're weak by letting this go."

Mason stopped in his tracks and looked at the teenager—a pup really in his eyes—and calmly explained as he wanted to teach the young man than simply scolded him, "I will not project power by doing the equivalent of throwing a temper tantrum. When I strike, it will be like a scalpel and I will deliver the true culprit to them to not only satisfy their bloodlust, but their sense of justice. If this is going to work, there has to be rules—order, not settling things as if we are in the American Wild West or the Renaissance with duals. Those days will soon be behind us."

The record producer turned to climb into the SUV that one of the bodyguards opened for him, leaving Steven seething for a moment before he climbed in behind his boss.

Neutronium Records  
Los Angeles, CA

The elevator door opened and revealed Chelsea eagerly waiting for Mason. Her nervous expression was not a welcoming sight. He asked with as much patience as he could work out, which wasn't much, "Yes Chelsea?"

"A Josef Kostan is here to see you. He's in your office."

The half millennium vampire sighed as he had forgotten his meeting with the gentleman scheduled for mid-morning.

His loyal assistant reassured him, "Gwyneth is with him."

Having another loyal assistant keep an eye for his inner sanctum was reassuring, the first bit of good news that he had heard all morning. He quickly made his way down the hallway then opened the office door and easily glided inside.

Mason plastered on a bright smile and stated when he saw the vampire in his late twenties relaxing comfortably on the circular L-shaped couch, flirting up a storm with his other assistant, "Josef. It's a pleasure to see you."

The younger in age (but not by much relatively speaking) and appearance vampire returned the smile and offered his hand as he stood up. The pair briefly shared handshakes then Mason motioned that Gwyneth could go.

The attractive young lady bowed her head in thanks then reluctantly left the room for the pair, directing a smile over her shoulder to her boss' guest.

Mason walked to refrigerator and opened it. He glanced over his shoulder and offered, "Care for a drink? It's not from the tap, but… I can guarantee it's fresh."

Josef walked towards the other side of the desk and answered, "I'm fine. Thank you. I ah… ate before I left home this morning."

The record owner turned back to the mini-refrigerator and opened the back secret compartment and pulled out a blood bag. "Than I hope you don't mind if I have a drink. It has been a very exhausting morning already and I could use some AB positive."

While Mason was pouring the contents of the bag into a glass, Josef laughed, but not in a mocking manner, "I've heard. One of your assistants—vampire assistants—was found this morning with his head cut off."

The grey haired vampire diplomatically smiled before taking a sip from his glass then easily answered, "The matter is well in hand I can assure you."

"I hope so since you're pushing for this little 'cabal' you want to put together. When you can't protect or bring to justice someone that works for you, it doesn't build confidence in this idea that you can do the same for everyone else."

The gentlemen took their respective seats as the grey haired vampire smiled and answered that easily rolled off his tongue, "I look at it as an opportunity to show the benefits of such a structure. I'm going to find out who killed them both and bring them to justice for our community."

"I hope so. It makes people nervous when two vampires are killed in two days. It makes them edgy when they think there's a hunter out there ready to take their head off and edgy vampires become sloppy vampires—vampires you want to take responsibility for as a leader. So the first killing wasn't just you taking out one of Quincy's guy trying to sabotage his newest artist and him hitting you back in retaliation?"

Mason diplomatically smiled. "I can assure you Josef, I did not have Shawn's security guard killed and I don't believe he retaliated against me."

"Mason, you don't have to feed me a 'press release' you want the public to consume."

"I'm not. I think it is someone who wouldn't like the vampire community to really come together."

"Who would that be?"

"Anyone who wouldn't like to see us organize and shake up the status quo—such as it is. I have a few people in mind."

Josef relaxed back in his chair. "Care to share any names? What about those demonic vampires? They wouldn't like us coming together and challenging them."

"Not at this time. I'd like to keep the speculation down as much a possible, but I don't believe it would be them."

"Why not? They're demons and don't like us. We are after all competing for the same food source."

"They have too much to gain and too much to lose in doing such a thing. I'm getting them in line for our mutual benefit."

Josef looked the record own in mild fear, not of him but seriously contemplating such an unspoken notion. "You're going to bring them into your little club? They're _demons_."

Mason got back up from this seat and walked around the right side of the desk to lean against the front of the desk. He crossed his arms over his chest and answered with regret, "I intend for them to be a silent partner that don't get a vote in matters. We have to deal with them since as you say, we are competing for the same food source because we can't just ignore them and killing them all would take too much time and effort and in the end would be a waste. They breed too quickly and as soon as we'd get rid of them, nests in surrounding areas would flood in to try and take advantage of the power vacuum. Besides, we need them for additional manpower to keep all the other splinter groups of demons in line."

The older vampire dropped his arms from his chest to hold onto the edge of the desk and motioned his head back out the window. "Hell Josef, there's this one group of demons still around called the 'Scourge' that want to wipe out ever other demon, vampire and human off the planet and there are a considerable number of them still in L.A. It is a fight to the death with them and I want every bit of help I can get."

Josef relaxed back in his chair, not liking the slightly older vampire's point, but couldn't dismiss it out of hand. He shifted the conversation back to the murders, putting off the argument for a later date when he could figure out an effective counterargument in dealing with the 'vermin'. "Okay, it's not the demon vamps, so who else? The slayers? I know your girl is one of them and I know your group can't be taking too kindly for her working for you and getting to roam free."

"It is a possibility that it is one of them. They obviously have the strength to do that to Quincy's man and Marshall." The grey haired vampire put on a predatory smile and continued, seeing the opportunity to advocate his position. "Another reason why we need this 'cabal': the slayer isn't just some 'boogeyman' in the night anymore. They're an army and we need a way to protect ourselves. Strength in numbers."

"That I can agree on. It was always easy to avoid one, but an army… I hear they've practically wiped out all the vamps in England that weren't smart enough to get out and if they decide to start going from city to city starting with the East Coast…"

"It would only be a matter of time until they reached Los Angeles."

The vampires remained silent as Mason let that bit of information sink in for the younger vampire.

Josef relaxed back in his seat and smirk. He asked in a tone that he revealed he wasn't surprised as to the real reason for the invite than just a social call, "Is this the real reason you wanted to see me? You want my support in this little endeavor?"

The record owner turned slightly in his position to pick up and raised his glass with a smile and took a quick sip of the contents.

The younger vampire shifted his weight to rest on his right arm against the armrest. "Mason, whether I support you or not, I'm just not sure how feasibility of such a thing. People like a loose structure we have out here in L.A. This is not New York or Philadelphia or Chicago where you have old vampire families that came over in the sixteen hundreds that rule things. People like the independence the West Coast offers them."

"Yes they do, but I think I can convince—persuade them otherwise that having a more structured community would actually be best for them."

"'Persuade'?"

"Yes," Mason simply answered before taking another sip from his glass. He sat the glass down while he saw that his guest looked unconvinced. "Josef, how have we've thrived when so many of our contemporaries have not? How many of them didn't even make it out of the seventieth century with you?"

Josef guardedly gazed at the slightly older vampire.

The record CEO supplied the answer, "Because we have adapted through the ages and this is just another adaptation to get us through the twenty first century. Times have changed. We are going through a technological boom that threatens to expose us and the Wild West mentality on this side of the country is threatening us. Wolfram and Hart are gone and they provided at least something like stability around here. They could keep the factions from going to all out war and mediate things and keep the humans from becoming the threat they could truly be to our community. They've been gone for nearly ten years and things have deteriorated to the point I've just laid out for you."

The hedge fund manger put on a guarded expression as he contemplated his associate's arguments. He was finding them valid and a strong counterpoint to the idea that things could continue the way they were indefinitely. Mason's next words really gave him food for thought, "I want more than your support; I want you on this committee."

Josef paused for a moment before answering, but when he did, it was slow and probing even if it was only one word, "Why?"

"Simple. Your wealth, your age and wisdom and the respect you have among our brethren."

Josef nodded and glanced to the floor, allowing a few moments of contemplation on the idea. He looked up and easily replied, "Not to sound greedy, but what do I get out of this? That's going to be the question everyone else is going to ask if they are going to be living under a new system."

"For you, it would be security. You make a lot of wealth for yourself and a lot of people being a hedge manager and there would be plenty of people that would like a cut of that. You would have more than just that private detective you go to whenever you have a problem. Didn't some vengeful human try to blow you up a few years ago?"

Josef frowned, recalling the event that took out his offices and he was lucky not to have been incinerated.

Before Mason could hear a reply to his offer, a knock on the door drew the pair's attention and Mason called out, "Yes."

The door opened and Chelsea peek her head around the edge of the door. "I'm sorry to bother you sir."

"Yes Chelsea?"

"But there are two detectives here to see you about… about Marshall and one of them is Detective Vega."

Mason tilted his head up and raised his brow. He easily slipped on an easy going smile and replied, "Ah, well tell them I will be with them in one moment."

Josef smiled and got up from his seat. "That's my cue to leave."

"Yes. I hope we can continue this discussion and that I can count on you to come on board?"

Josef gave a playboy smile and answered in a noncommittal manner, "Let's see how you handle this situation. I'll be in touch."

Mason bowed his head and tightly smiled as the younger vampire left the office, slightly disappointed that he couldn't get a firm commitment immediately. However, he was a patient vampire and that was one of the traits that allowed him to not only survive the last five hundred years, but thrived.

The handsome vampire passed polite nods to the pair of detectives as they passed one another with Mason waving them inside with a pleasant smile on his face. "Gentlemen, please come inside. I hope you have some good news on what happened to Marshall…"

Josef pulled out his phone once he safely stepped inside the elevator and quickly dialed a number. He brought the phone to his ear and as soon as the other end picked up, he rattled off, "Mick, that tip you got, I think you should follow up on it and really look into these vampire killings before things get ugly."

Nozu Restaurant

Jessica lazily sipped her drink from the bar, ignoring the busy lunch crowd around her. The owner Mrs. Lee may have been annoyed that she wasn't buying anything but getting refills, but she wasn't going to turn away a fellow vampire, especially in the middle of the sunny L.A. day.

The dark haired and dangerous beauty wanted to privately stew in her frustration at her boss' lack of resolution in dealing with the problem at hand and any young man that was interested in starting up any conversation was warned off just by her body language.

One young man apparently wasn't intimidated as Jessica could sense the presence of one of her own behind her and dryly asked, "What do you want?"

Steven smiled as he took a seat next to irritated teenage vampire. "The same thing you want: to find out who's killing our kind."

The dark haired vampire lazily pointed out, "How do I know you didn't kill Randy?" She looked the lean teenager up and down then dismissively remarked before taking another sip of her drink, "Never mind. You're scrawny ass couldn't take him."

Steven braced his head with his right fist against his cheek and elbow on the bar. He teased in a charming way that had hooked Carly Shay and Tori Vega into his clutches for a time, "How do I know you didn't kill Marshall?"

The ambitious and hot teenage vampire retorted in mild disgust as if his question insulted her, "I wouldn't have killed him. If I was going to kill someone to hurt Thornesmith, I would have taken out Jade."

Steven signaled to the help that he wanted a drink and casually remarked, "Oh, that would have started a war that my boss is trying to avoid."

Jessica snorted out in disgust, "My boss is trying to for the same thing. I didn't realize I was working for such a pussy."

The waiter sat a cup of green tea in front of Steven while he causally replied, "So we both are working for guys without spines?"

She took another swig from her drink and replied in revulsion, "It sure as hell looks like it."

Steven took a quiet sip of his drink and whispered just loud enough for the pair to hear, "Maybe we should do something about it?"

The hairs of her neckline stood up for a second then she slowly turned her head to meet his eyes and whispered, "What do you mean?"

Steven scooted his stool a little closer to her and leaned over to whisper, "I mean, we both want justice for our people, right? You seem to be taking Randy's death hard, harder than just the principle of the thing."

"My feelings for Randy are none of your damn business, but… I want someone to pay."

He grinned a very dark grin and asked, "Then why don't we take care of it ourselves?"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Steven glanced around, making sure no one was overhearing their conversation before continuing, "Why don't we deal with the people that will hurt them the most and knock them out of their complacency?"

Jessica frowned and took another sip from her drink before brushing him off, "There are only two people at the moment that could possibly mean anything to them and they're both off limits."

Steven saw the look in her eyes that told him that she really didn't believe that. "Yes, there are, but that's their weakness talking."

The more rational side of the female vampire spoke, quelling her passion for the moment, "That really could spin out into a war."

"It could or it could balance the scales, especially since they are so timid to fight. We both get what we want and if it does turn into a war with them suddenly finding their spines… I think we can keep our heads down together while it happens and when the dust settles… we'll both be in a far stronger position. Wouldn't you like to be the one in Tori's place? There was a reason you went to that performing arts high school."

Jessica sat her drink down on the bar countertop, staring at the bit of blood that was added to the dark tea and contemplated his words. After what seemed like an eternity, she replied, "What's your plan?"

* * *

Author's note: And the plot thickens… I wonder what those two are planning to do. It doesn't sound like anything good.

Guest star Jill Hennessy as Doctor Cavanaugh (Old school fan of hers.)  
Guest star Jason Dohring as Josef Kostan


	5. Chapter 5

I got another update for those small, but loyal readers. I hope you enjoy.

Challenge King: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fanfic-Reader-88: It's a turf war including personal respect. They are debating whether to light a fuse that will set off a war.

Twilight Warrior 627: The mystery continues including Cat there. André and Hope? She's apparently interested in him again.

Rating: High T/Low M, Violence, Language, Adult Content, Disturbing themes. (Seriously, it gets really dark at the end of this chapter)

* * *

Chapter 5

Nozu Restaurant

Tori and Freddie missed the pair of vampires by just a few minutes when they entered the restaurant. The former tech-producer wanted to treat his friend to lunch and makeup for not physically checking up on her yesterday while André continued to work on his songs back at the studio. He also may have been attempting to assuage some irrational guilt of not being there to back her in the possible attempt on her life.

Freddie pulled out a seat for the brunette at a table mostly away from the winding down lunch crowd then took a cattycorner seat to her right so the pair could look out onto the restaurant. They had learned from their experiences in fighting the forces of darkness that it wasn't wise to have one's back turned in a public area.

The waiter quickly came to fulfill their drink order then went about carry out their lunch order. He came back in less than a minute to give them their drinks then leave the pair in privacy. The friends enjoyed each other's company for only a few minutes when the hair on the back of Tori's neck just under her hairline stood up, sensing the approach of something unnatural. She had tuned it out since the restaurant was owned by a vampire and a few of the staff were ones too, but this was a new presence.

Tori raised an eyebrow at seeing the very handsome fellow standing at just over six feet in a leather jacket, a V-neck shirt and blue jeans with a charming smile approach the table. His hair was grown out a little as Beck's was when the brunette had first met him. She felt a soft tug of attraction to him, purely on a physical level as a younger girl might feel to the school's hot quarterback.

He asked in a friendly and opened tone, "Miss Vega?"

Freddie answered with an easygoing tone, but his expression was quite cautious, "Who would like to know? A fan?"

The handsome and well-built man politely introduced himself, "I'm Mick St. John. I'm a private investigator investigating Randy Bronson and Marshall Keller's deaths and—", he turned his attention to Tori while he finished, "—I was hoping that I could ask you a few questions if it wasn't too much trouble."

Tori looked wide eyed, clearly surprised by his reasons for wanting to speak with her. "Oh?"

Freddie chuckled, trying to keep the conversation casually while his right hand inconspicuously reached for the blessed knife he had hidden in the inside right pocket of his jacket, "I didn't realize that the police department was outsourcing its investigations or keeping tails on her."

The attractive man chuckled, his handsome features being nice eye candy for the singer, "No they're not, but there are other people that are concerned about Miss Vega's bodyguard's death and now Mason Thornesmiths' assistant found murdered this morning. I was meaning to see if I could see you at the studio, but as I was pulling up, I noticed you two where heading out. I didn't mean to intrude by following you."

Tori nodded her head in accepting the apology while Freddie slowly asked, "What other people?"

Mick glanced around, seeing that he was drawing a little attention with his presence and signaling he didn't want to be overheard.

Tori offered with a motion of her hand for a seat across from the pair.

Freddie passed his lovely friend a curious glance, but she ignored him and suddenly being reminded of the girl's reaction to when Beck's friend Moose had paid a visit. He finished pulling the blade out and rested it on his lap. It wouldn't dust him with a strike to the heart as it would a demonic vampire, but he could still toss the table aside and drive it into his heart to paralyze him.

The private detective smiled his thanks then took a seat. He glanced between the pair and continued, "I know what you are Miss Vega and I'm guessing you already can tell what I am."

The brunette softly smiled in acknowledgment then Mick continued, "There is a larger community outside Mister Thornesmith and Mister Quincy. An old friend of mine—two actually—informed me of what happened and thought I should look into what happened. If whoever is responsible isn't found, things could spin out of control and there could be a war between them. A lot of people could get hurt in the crossfire and nobody wants that."

Freddie cautiously asked, "Are you talking about vampires or people?"

"Both."

The former Seattleite questioned in a genuinely curious tone, "Do you think we're concerned about vampires killing each other? Is that any of our business?"

"Perhaps." Mick looked to Tori and continued, "You're working for a vampire and you're a slayer. People would expect that you would fight for Quincy."

Tori quickly shook her head and raised a hand, "Oh no. I'm retired. I don't fight monsters anymore. I fulfill my duty helping stop Dagon. Let the other slayers fight."

Mick wasn't sure who Dagon was, but the look in her eyes and the faintest of tremors in her voice told him that the guy must have been one tough thing to scare the slayer. "Maybe, but a slayer is a scary thing for a lot of people and for self-preservation some would put you at the top of their list to take out and there's another reason why I think you'd help me."

Tori quietly asked, curious as to his second point, "And what's that?"

"You know we're not all monsters. You have a good friend from high school that's a vampire and not one of those demonic ones. Since you have one, I figure you wouldn't want innocent ones just trying to live their lives like your friend getting caught in the middle."

Freddie interrupted while trying to hide his concern that this vampire private eye had done his homework on them. "You're not all monsters, but Randy and Marshall were outright monsters and anyone who would want to fight to avenge them are monsters too. If they would just target randomly innocent vampires and people over that, they would just find some other excuse to kill. All that is vampire business and Tori shouldn't be dragged into it."

The private detective glanced back to Freddie once again and remarked, "I don't know enough about them to judge that. There are a lot of necessary things vampires have to do in order to… 'live' that people would consider monstrous."

The 'Promised One' quickly pointed out, "You haven't heard? Marshall's private blood supply was from missing little girls. I think anyone with a conscious would consider that being a monster. They'll probably never find those poor girls' bodies, especially since your kind does have a cleanup crew for the express purpose of people never finding vampire kills."

Mick paused and set his jaw tightly, studying the young man for several seconds. He shouldn't have been surprised that Freddie would know some of the workings of vampire society in Los Angeles. He had done some very quick research on all involved before meeting them with the plenty of contacts ready to fuel the rumor mill; however he was quickly reassessing one of the deaths he was investigating.

Tori turned her head to stare at her friend; apparently that bit of information was news to her.

The private detective quietly responded, "That is monstrous and quite frankly if I knew about it, I would have killed him myself."

Freddie raised an eyebrow with his questioning, "You'd kill your kind?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. We have to put down our kind at times because they are monsters. Touching kids for a meal would upset a lot of vampires. It goes beyond being sick."

The 'Promised One' and vampire locked eyes to see if each could gage the truthfulness of the other.

Their staring contest was interrupted with the waiter bring the pair their food then the waiter asked if Mick wanted anything. He just politely asked for water, much to the disappointment of the waiter.

Freddie was just about to take his first bite of sushi when Tori unexpectedly spoke, "I'll help."

The former Seattleite looked mildly surprised to his friend. "Tori?"

The brunette patted him on the shoulder and answered, "I don't want anyone dragged into a fight between Shawn and Mason over what happened: Beck, André, Cat… you and Jade…"

Mick spoke up before Freddie could further object, "Thank you. I do appreciate it. Do you remember anything from the attack?"

Tori took a slow sip from her drink then answered, "I only heard the struggle while I was using the restroom, but I didn't get out of the stall in time to see what happened. I was busy when it happened."

"Of course. Do you remember anything odd? Anything that could point to the killer? Could you tell if it was another vampire or maybe a slayer?"

"The only thing I found was odd was that Randy followed me in the restroom. I didn't sense another vampire with us, so it could have been another slayer. No one else really had the strength to do such a thing."

Mick rested his elbow on the tabletop and rested his mouth on the top of his fingers for a moment before commenting, "Perhaps he went inside when he noticed somebody followed you and the guy turned on him before he got to you? He killed Randy then realized that he had lost the element of surprise and since the report says you were in the stall when it happened, you'd be in a compromising position and couldn't exactly fight back."

"I guess that could be possible."

"Do you know of anyone that would want you dead?"

Freddie snorted a laugh and pointed out the obvious, "She's a slayer; there are plenty of things out there that would want her dead."

"True, but is there anyone particular that would try to ambush you? Perhaps someone from your rival label since it happened during your launch party? Do you think Thornesmith could have really ordered a hit on you?"

Freddie spoke up, "No, it's not him."

Mick looked curious to the teenager, interested that Freddie could be so sure the elder vampire was innocent. "Why do you say that? Miss Vega here performed for literally the entire world on his show then signed on with another record label. He'd have good motive in trying to stop her from becoming a success after spring boarding from his broadcast and not seeing a dime of it."

"From what I've observed of Mason, he plays the long game, the really long game and if he has any petty vengeance against Tori, it would get in the way of his goal. It's only a few millions he wouldn't be earning not having Tori versus the possibility of trying to rule the entire city slip through his fingers. The guy is around five hundred years old and shortsightedness isn't a trait I would say he possessed."

Mick rested his forearms on the table and nodded. "Yeah, his idea for a unified vampire… city-state. That could have great appeal to a guy like him, but greed and petty jealousy makes people do a lot of things."

The brunette singer gently probed, "It sounds like you've already made up your mind."

"No, just considering the possibilities… the same possibilities that a lot of other vampires are considering such as Shawn Quincy has to be considering or I wouldn't be sitting here discussing this with you." The vampire detective looked to Freddie then hesitantly suggested, "Mason isn't the only one that could have been jealous… it's well known in the music business that you and Jade West are heated rivals."

Tori was quick to defend, "Jade would have nothing to do with this. We may be having our problems right now, but she wouldn't want me dead."

Freddie followed up with anger in his voice, "Jade was with me that night at home. We had dinner, put Ian to bed then… stayed up late to watch a horror movie marathon."

Mick looked to the muscular teenager and saw that he was going to hit a brick wall with that avenue of thought. Freddie was going to alibi Jade either way and Tori wasn't convinced at all that the fellow slayer could do such a thing." The eighty-nine year old vampire politely smiled and said, "I think I've taken up too much of your time ma'am. Thank you for speaking with me and good luck with your album."

Tori returned the polite smile and answered, "You're welcome. I hope you find whoever did this."

Freddie followed up in a courteous manner even if he didn't appreciate the suggestion that Jade was behind the killings, "Take care Mister St. John."

As the vampire detective stood up, he answered with a smile that would have put Beck nearly to shame, "And you two take care too."

Mick turned to leave as the waiter returned with the pair's meal.

The friends ignored the waiter and glanced to each other with equal yet different concerned expressions.

Underground Parking Lot  
Neutronium Records  
Monday, September 2012

The dark haired teenager of Asian descent hid behind a corner pillar with a pair of sunglasses shielding her eyes from the ambient light filling the garage as she waited for Jade to exit the elevator and head for her car after the day in the recording studio. Despite the electronic surveillance that could pick up her kind and the tight security to get inside the building, she was able to sneak into the parking garage undetected. A quick snack from a hapless, but still living security guard on his lunch break that liked what he had seen of her and a swiping of his keycard got her inside.

The vampire stood there for a good hour waiting for the girl the finish her work and come down, but her patience finally paid off when she saw Jade stepped out of the elevator. She dashed behind and between the various parked cars with the swiftness and dexterity of a cat to close the distance with the slayer.

Jade smile as she heard he footsteps behind her and felt the presence of the preternatural creature. She slipped her hand inside the outside pocket to her purse and just as she heard the faintest of steps finishing closing the distance between she and whoever was stalking her, she snapped around and pulled her hand out from the purse pocket to reveal a compact Walther P99 pistol to train on the vampire behind her.

Jessica stopped in her tracks, the hesitation coming from the fear she once had of firearms when she was human.

"It's not hard to guess what you want from me vampire… Wait, you look familiar… Where have I've seen you before?"

Jessica quietly remarked, "We graduated from Hollywood Arts together."

"Sorry, can't place you. What do you want? It's it a meal you want, go to a blood bank. Don't they deliver now?"

The longer haired teenager sarcastically remarked, "If I wanted to eat you, do you really think that gun's going to stop me?"

"When I have ten chances to put a blessed silver round into your undead head or heart then yes, I think it will stop you."

Jessica nervously swallowed and took a step backwards.

Jade casually asked, "So, what do you want? You wanted a snack?"

"I want payback."

"For what? I made it already out of Hollywood Arts and you haven't, but stuck as a vampire?"

"No, what happened to Randy at Tori's album party."

"Do you think I care one bit about what happened to Tori?"

"I know you wouldn't. Your and Tori's rivalry at school is nearly legendary and what happened to Randy took either a vampire or a slayer to run something like that through his heart. You hate Tori and you could have done it as payback."

Jessica didn't really care either way of the line she was feeding the slayer since she was just more interested in paying Mason back for having her friend killed.

"I do hope that damn backstabbing bitch's career crashes and burns, but I'm the one that doesn't have a problem with your kind of vampire. I'm not just going to randomly kill one of your kind and I don't have any problem with Quincy. Why would I want to risk getting him mad at me? I already have a slayer army waiting in the wings to take their shot at me. It's you that should watch out for Tori. She may not have killed your friend last night, but she's nothing but Buffy's boot licker and if she ever gets the order, she'll take you out."

Jessica crossed her arms under her chest and stared at the dark haired slayer.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Ian's school before they let out and I can't have you hold me up."

Jessica remained standing in place and her body language signaled that she was still thinking about rushing the teenager, but Jade softly hissed to dissuade such an attempt in addition to raising her firearm, "My patience for your kind of vampire does not extend to interfering with me taking care of my stepbrother."

The teenage vampire took a few steps back while Jade kept her eyes locked with the vampire. The slayer's eyes never left Jessica's eyes while the pale singer slipped into her car. She held the firearm ready to shoot through the window if necessary as she started her vehicle then pulled out of the parking spot.

Jade floored it to head for the exit and slid her weapon out of view as she passed the gate. She stopped only long enough so she could check to see if it was safe to pull out into traffic then drove a few blocks before she pulled off to a parking spot on the side of the street. She pulled out her PearPhone from her jacket pocket and quickly hit the speed dial of one of her contacts.

The phone only rang twice before the other end picked up. She quickly spoke, "Mason, I just had a visit from one of Shawn's girls in the parking garage. Her name is Jessica Wolf and I went to high school with her and she definitely wanted to take me out."

_"Are you alight?"_

"I'm fine. She decided that she didn't want me to put a whole lot of silver into her."

_"Where are you now?"_

"I'm just a few blocks from the building."

_"Stay put, I'm sending m—"_

"Don't bother. I'm going home and I'll be fine. If she wants to take another shot at me at home then I'll leave her a bloody mess on my doorstep. I called you to let you know what happened and for you to deal with her. I didn't want to leave an unarmed dead body in your garage, but I don't want to give her a chance to look at Ian or my mom."

_"I'll deal with her. I promise she won't bother you or your family."_

"Good… I don't need the distraction in my life right now as I have more important things to take care of."

Mason was quiet on the other end of the phone, understanding her meaning if she was having to worry about Jessica, it could affect her ability to finish the album. "I understand. I'll deal with it."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." She pressed the end call button without waiting for a reply then started back down the road towards Ian's school.

Neutronium Records

As soon as he ended the call with Jade, Mason quickly started dialing Shawn's number. He was not in the mood to deal with anymore chizz after Josef's noncommittal reply to his offer to join him and all his fast talking with the detectives. Oh, they were polite and sympathetic for his lose, but there were the underlining and unspoken accusation that his assistant's death was in retaliation for a brooding musical war that was spilling into violence. He didn't need them sniffing around, especially when one of them was Tori's father. The options with dealing with him were extremely limited if steps were needed to be taken to get the cops off from investigating.

The other end picked up and before the receptionist could politely greet him, he snapped, "This is Mason Thornesmith and you get your boss on the phone _right now_."

The woman on the other end of the phone quickly complied and only a few seconds later Quincy answered in a tired voice, _"Yes Mas—"_

"One of your people just tried to harass Jade in my own bloody parking garage, possibly an aborted attack."

The fellow music owner softly growled then calmly answered, _"I didn't send anyone to go after Jade. If it was one of my people they're not doing it on my orders. Is she alright?"_

Mason spat out, "Whom? Jade or your lapdog you sent?"

Shawn paused, trying to calm his nerves from the insult then answered, _"Both and I did not send anyone."_

"Jade's fine and so is your girl. Jade left her in my parking garage, but she had every right to kill her. I hope she's gone because I told my guys if they find her to kill her on sight."

Quincy sounded like he was swallowing his own anger as he asked, _"Who was it?"_

"The girl's named Jessica. Jade said they went to Hollywood Arts together."

_"Jessica…"_

"She's not your loose cannon is she? The one that killed Marshall?"

Quincy paused at the other end of the line for a few seconds before he was forced to admit, _"I don't know, maybe. She kind of had a soft spot for Randy. I don't know if they were involved or not and she was annoyed that I hadn't retaliated against you."_

"Well you better get her on a leash and quick before she ends up as headless as Marshall. If she ever comes near Jade again, I will put such a bounty on her head every vampire and demon in the country will be hunting her—if Jade doesn't kill her first."

The graying vampire smirked as he could hear Shawn lightly growl on the other end of the phone. _"I'll… chide Jessica for her over eagerness. You can understand her reaction to losing her frie—"_

"I don't care to understand her motivations, just the safety of Jade. Send her to therapy for all I care, but she is to stay away from my slayer."

Quincy was about to reply, but Mason hung up the phone.

Jade West's Penthouse

Penthouses at Palazzo  
6220 W 3rd Street  
Los Angeles, CA

Jade had reached home without further incident and settled in for a relaxing evening. She was curious as to what was taking Freddie and Ian so long to get home from a trip to the movies after he had picked him up from school. She had sent off a message for Freddie to pick up Ian in case Jessica had been able to trail her. She didn't want to get in a fight with Ian in the middle. A shiver of fear went through her about the possibility that Jessica could have caught up with them, but she disregarded the idea after a few text messages from Freddie assuring they were safe and Mason's security shadowing the pair.

The very dark brunette singer was relaxing on the couch in a tank top and sleep shorts when she heard the doorbell. She sat up and narrowed her eyes. Freddie wouldn't need to use the doorbell as he obviously knew the key code to the lock. She reached the door and tapped the security panel to the left of the door. She looked at the small monitor to see who was on the other side of the door. She smiled at seeing the young man, but raised her pierced eyebrow in curiosity then opened the door to reveal Freddie with a boyish grin with a half a dozen roses in one hand with a large plastic takeout bag in the other. He softly chuckled, "Hey."

"Hey. Where's Ian?"

He took a step inside as he answered, "Oh, he's with your mother tonight. She wanted some… grandmother bonding time and I told her what I had planned for you tonight. She didn't mind."

The pale singer closed the door and locked it behind him as she asked, "Planned for me? What do you have planned for me?"

Freddie sat the bag on the floor and gently laid the flowers across the top of it then looked back to her. "This." The handsome teenager grabbed her hips and crashed his lips hard against the pale girl's lips.

Jade was taken aback only for a moment before she reciprocated in the tenacity of the kiss while her hands moved up to cup his cheeks.

Freddie groaned with animalistic need into the kiss and grabbed Jade's rear and lifted, causing the nearly black haired teenager to lift her legs and wrap them around the former tech-producer's hips to lock her ankles behind him. He turned and pressed her back against the wall, pressing himself against her center, causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Jade kissed along side Freddie's cheek and whispered out in a shortened breath, "I doubt you told her that part."

Freddie crashed his lips again against Jade's lips and breathed against them once he pulled away mere millimeters, "I didn't have to. She read between the lines."

Jade nuzzled the side of his cheek with her nose and whispered, "What exactly do you have planned for me?"

He chuckled against her ear before kissing just below her hairline, "My plan is fixing you a fantastic dinner then I want to make love with you all night long."

She flicked an eyebrow up and teased, "You do? You think I'm really that hot? Do I really turn you on that much?"

"Of course you're hot, but…" His voice dropped to something tender, "I love you Jade. I know it's only been six months since we've really known each other and been together, but I love you and I want to show you that in everyway I can."

The animalistic side that he was bringing out with his initial welcomed aggressiveness died down for a moment. She gently stroked his cheek and whispered in return, "I love you too. I never really believed that I would have that after Beck, but… I have that now with you."

Freddie smiled then slowly started their kissing back up, but with more patience.

Jade slipped her fingers from between his shoulder blades and moved to the back of his head to gently massage above his hairline while she deepened her kisses. They traded this way for a minute or so before she pulled her mouth away and breathed on his lips, "I'm not hungry right now, so…"

He turned in place, pulling Jade away from the wall and in an amazing feat of coordination while trading kisses with the dark haired teenager, started walking towards and up the stairs. He reached her bedroom about a minute later and thankful that the door was opened. He gently dropped Jade on the bed then braced his knees and hands on either side of her to hover above the starlet.

Jade reached up to cup his cheeks to hold him in place as her lips sought out his lips. They only exchanged a few more lip-locks before Freddie kissed down his pale girlfriend's neck while he brought one hand up to grab the hem of her shirt and started to pushed the girl's tank top up to just under her breasts, exposing her smooth abdomen. He pulled his lips away from her neck and slid further down to start kissing from her sternum down to her bellybutton.

Jade smiled from the affectionate act and suppressed a laugh from his lips tickling around her bellybutton.

The former tech-producer continued his playful kissing of her bellybutton while his fingers trailed down her sides and hooked over the waistband of the shorts. He pulled his lips away from her smooth porcelain colored skin to look up to meet her eyes as he pulled her shorts down her smooth pale legs and exposed Jade's world to him.

The singer playfully smiled as she lifted her legs up for him to pull the shorts off her legs. Her shorts tangled around her ankles for a few annoying seconds before Freddie yanked them off and tossed them away carelessly in the room.

Tori and Trina Vega Residence  
Hollywood Hills  
Los Angeles, CA

Tori was lazily walking about the kitchen in a fairly tight T-shirt and pair of very short sleep shorts, getting a bowl of ice cream as she got ready for a lazy evening. Trina was out filming for her show and was planning a late dinner with her cast mates, so she had the entire house to herself and she was going to enjoy the quietness.

While she was putting the ice cream back into the freezer, she heard the electronic lock open then the front door open. She turned and looked curious, not expecting Trina back for several hours. She started on her way to ask why her older sister had returned so soon, but she was stopped halfway out of the kitchen by a familiar, but unwelcome visitor.

Tori squinted and demanded in surprise, "Steven? What are you doi—"

The younger Vega sister didn't get to finish as Steven raised his 9mm and pulled the trigger, sending the hollow-point bullet to shatter Tori's left kneecap. The bullet traveled through the back of her knee and embedded itself into the tile floor. She screamed and immediately dropped on her now crippled leg. She grabbed her shattered knee to try to stop the perfuse bleeding.

Steven snorted out, "Can't have you going all slayer kung fu on me." He smirked as he slowly approached her and holstered his 9mm into a concealed back holster. "So much for you dancing during your tours."

She growled out in pain and defiance as she looked up at the gloating vampire. "I'm going to shove a stake in your heart."

Steven slowly walked around her, careful to stay just out of range for her to try to grab at his legs since she may have equaled or even surpassed his strength. "Are you?"

Tori shifted onto her good leg and tried to turn in place to keep her eyes on him, but she was just slowly spinning around her right thigh with him one step ahead of her.

"Tori, you're going to find that pretty hard to do being a drained hot—cold body."

In nearly a blink, he was behind her and locking his left arm between her arms and back and yanked her up to her one good foot then his right hand grabbed the crown of her head. He yanked her head to the side and exposed the left side of her neck.

She frantically kicked out with her right leg, trying to throw him off balance and struggled in his grasp while her left leg uselessly dangling about with only a few tendons and muscles holding her leg together. He had to hold on for dear life and leaned back against the edge of the kitchen counter to stay upright and not let her slip through his grasp as she was a fierce girl and being a slayer, slightly stronger than him.

He solved that problem real quick when he bore his teeth then sank them into her neck.

Tori let out a high pitch scream from the sharp pain in her neck and the shock of him biting into her.

Steven's hand moved from her head and over to grip her left breast for a better hold on her. He figured why not cop a good feel while he was having a meal, especially since she never gave him a chance during their three months relationship.

* * *

Jade still had her tank-top on while Freddie had his athletic shirt, but her underwear and his boxers were gone as he knelt between her legs to spread them apart with his upper thighs and hovered over her again while he frantically kissed the very dark brunette's neck with lips coated with her essence while his right hand smoothly ran down Jade's flat bare stomach until his fingertips gently caress her.

The pale—now flushed softly pink skin—singer whimpered in pleasure from his delicate touch before he pulled his hand away then feeling another part of his flesh against her center then sank into her.

"Freddieee…" Jade breathed out her pleasure of him filling her and them becoming one for a time, throwing her head back against the pillow.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Tori screamed in pain loud enough to fill the entire house as her eyes rolled up and threw her head back on Steven's shoulder as he sank his teeth deeper into the younger Vega sister's neck.

Tori had heard that a vampire feeding was a thrill and would have agreed with the statement as the initial pain of the fangs slicing into her skin was replaced with a greater thrill than she ever had by her own hands and would perhaps have enjoyed the feeling if not for the fact that most of her blood was forcibly taken from her and flowing into her ex.

* * *

Freddie reassuringly kissed the side of Jade's neck while she shuddered in pleasure. She brushed the back of his head and whispered her affection for him and voiced her feelings she had guarded for so long.

He pulled his face from her neck to meet the blue eyes of the girl that had given him hope again at love after losing the girl he thought was the love of his life. The couple smiled to one another and gently started trading tender kisses while they continued in their act of love.

* * *

Tori's eyes fluttered and her body shuddered as she had a small jolt of sexual pleasure go through her before she slumped in Steven's arms. He unceremoniously let go of the girl and dropped her to the floor in a heap. She rolled on her side and desperately tried to catch her breath, blood dripping from her neck and onto the tiled floor.

Steven knelt down next to Tori and shoved her shoulder to get her on her back. The younger Vega sister looking up at him with near dead eyes as consciousness slowly started slipping away from her.

"I could turn you… it might be fun to have you around as a vampire or maybe have you as my little private blood-doll… but I think leaving you here bleeding out whatever I didn't take for your sister to find. It might be more entertaining."

Tori vainly tried to grab at his neck with her barely responsive left arm.

Steven grabbed her hand and kissed her palm as if he was an affectionate lover before moving a little further down and sinking his teeth into her wrist.

The brunette winced with closing eyes as he took another gulp from her then dropped her hand on the kitchen floor.

The teenage vampire smiled one more time while and bid farewell, "Goodbye Tori… perhaps I'll see you in Hell one day."

Steven stood up and casually made his way out of the kitchen.

Tori could barely hear his departing footsteps, only the sound of her heart slowing down. The eighteen year old grabbed the side of her throat with her good hand, trying to stop the bleeding while she attempted to roll onto her stomach. She managed to roll onto her stomach after a few attempts and threw out her right arm. She attempted to drag herself across the tile floor with that arm and her good leg in the hopes of reaching the cordless phone sitting on the countertop near the refrigerator. She slowly dragged herself across the floor, leaving a trail of the last of her blood from her neck and ruined knee across the expensive floor.

* * *

Author's Note: That was a pretty disturbing ending and now all Hell will break loose, you can count on it.

Guest star Alex O'Loughlin as Mick St. John.


	6. Chapter 6

Too long in updating, but here it is, actually part one of two updates I'd like to make before the weekend is finished.

mkpunk: Assuming they figure out that it is Steven, he's going to have plenty of people coming after him, but there could still be a turf war because the tensions are so high, no one is going to really believe plausible deniability. We'll see what happens over these next two chapters. You are right that neither really wants a war because they have far bigger things to worry about: the demonic vampire population, the native 'demon' population and a slayer army over that next hill.

Martial arts student: Only saw the tail end of the movie, so I don't know if there was a similar scene it.

metal rider: Is Jade the one behind this? Could be, but the difference was that Jessica was the one that had a loaded gun with blessed silver pointed at her wielded by a slayer while Tori was basically in a shirt and shorts getting ice cream.

Challenge King: Thank you.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Is war between the vampire factions inevitable? We will have to see if they can remain calm enough to figure things out.

Twilight Warrior 627: You know there's going to be some killing after that chapter. Where are Dusty, Sam and Heather? That would be telling, wouldn't it?

I know mkpunk's story 'iHave Super Powers Vol 1' has been updated, so check that out.

Rating: T Language

* * *

Chapter 6

Jade cuddled up against Freddie's left side while his arm protectively wrapped around her to keep her close and pulled the sheet up to keep the coldness away from her flushed skin. He would occasionally kiss her forehead as the couple relaxed in each other's embrace. Happiness didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe the feeling that had seeped into every nook and cranny of their very being.

She was happy.

She couldn't _be_ happier.

She was in the loving embraced of a man that she knew loved her in return. As scary as it was, she was happy to be a mother to her stepbrother and them being in this family unit. She had friends that cared about her—truly cared about her—and she was on her way of reaching her dreams of being a respected and admired performer.

Nothing could go wrong.

She was about to be proven wrong.

Jade's phone rang from the nightstand. She was about to blew out an irritated breath at being interrupted again with enjoying after her lovemaking with Freddie, but the ringtone was personalized for Tori's phone number. She reached over and tapped the screen with her thumb. She brought the pear shaped device to her ear and answered, "Tori, you have seriously bad timing."

The female voice answered in the faintest of voices and if it wasn't for Jade's heightened hearing, she wouldn't have heard her, "Jaaa…"

Jade sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover her modesty while asking with a bit of dread lacing her voice, "Tori? What's wrong?"

"Ja… help…"

The dark haired slayer pressed the phone against her ear and scream, "Tori?! Tori?!"

Freddie sat up and looked on with worry while Jade continued to shout into the phone. She looked to Freddie with a horrifying expression when Tori wouldn't reply.

Tori and Trina Vega Residence  
Hollywood Hills, Los Angeles, CA

The couple dressed and armed up at a record setting time then raced down the road in Freddie's fully restored Dodge Charger towards the Vega sisters' home. Jade frantically called Beck then Trina to meet them back at home prepared for a fight. The Charger skidded to a stop in the driveway and Jade threw the passenger door open and nearly leapt from her seat.

Freddie quickly caught up with her and grabbed her left elbow, bringing her to a quick stop. She snapped her head around to gaze to him.

"Slow down! They could still be there and it could be a trap. We should wait for the others."

She snapped at him with a near murderous glare, "She could be dying in there."

He sharply retorted through clenched teeth, "I know, but we wouldn't be any good to her if we're dead."

The pale teenager spat, "You wait, I'm going inside."

She turned and started to the front door, but Freddie called out, "What about Ian?"

Jade froze in her step.

"Your life is not yours own anymore. You have to think about his."

The up and coming musician turned and looked to him with the same glare she had just given him, but he could see her struggling to maintain it. She whispered, "We can't just leave her in there."

"I know… I'll go."

She snapped back, suddenly filled with rage at his suggestion, "And you expect me to wait out here?"

Freddie clenched his jaw for a second then answered, "Fine, I'll go first and you cover me. If it's a trap, get out and don't wait for me."

The couple locked their gaze, a battle of wills going between them until Jade bowed her head and gave a soft nod.

Freddie took a deep breath then walked around her to the head for the front door left partially ajar and setting off even greater warnings of dangers off in the couple's respective heads. He slowly made his way inside the house as he held up the sawed-off Remington Model 870 shotgun ready to blast anything that wasn't Tori with silver blessed buckshot.

Jade followed holding up a FN P90, an unusual birthday gift from a godfather with eagles on his shoulders, ready to shred anything in her way as she was not holding to some silly Slayer prohibition against firearms.

They scanned the living room, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Jade suddenly stopped as a whiff of a copper smell. She turned and headed for the kitchen without warning. Freddie dashed right behind her, fearful she was heading straight into a trap. What she saw when she got there stopped her in her tracks.

Tori's shoulders and head were braced against the bottom cabinet while she laid slump on the floor, her left leg turned at an odd angle and a bloody spot under it. Her arms were outstretched, a bite mark clearly on the girl's left wrist while she uselessly held on to the phone in her other hand.

Jade rushed towards and knelt down beside her former rival.

Freddie hissed out to his friend as he tried to secure the kitchen, "Jade!"

The very dark brunette ignored him and dropped her weapon to cup the girl's right cheek while her other hand pressed against the left side of her neck. Tears instantly swelled in her eyes as she had trouble finding a pulse. She cried out, "Tori!"

The younger Vega sister surprised them as she struggled to open her eyes and moaned, "Jad…"

The pale skinned singer laughed out in relief, "Tori."

"Ste…"

Jade reached up to the counter and found a dishtowel and pressed it hard against her fellow slayers neck to stop what little blood was still flowing from Tori's neck.

Freddie shouted while he scanned their surroundings, still expecting someone to jump out at them at any moment, "We got to get her to the hospital!"

Jade was already slipping her arms underneath the girl to pick her up, but Tori groaned out again, "Steevvv…"

"Tori, don't try to talk. You're going to be okay," she instructed as picked her up and cradled her.

The musician ignored her mean friend and whispered, "Stev… en…"

Jade's blue eyes looked to Tori's drooping eyes. "Steven? Steven did this to you?"

"Ye…"

A switch flicked inside Jade's head. Her terror turned in blood boiling rage. She was going to hunt down that son-of-bitch and put his head on a stick, but she obviously had a greater priority. She gently pressed her lips against Tori's forehead. "You're going to be alright," she attempted to reassure the brunette and herself while she headed for the front door.

Freddie picked up Jade's discarded weapon and quickly followed.

Ronald Reagan Medical Center  
757 Westwood Plaza  
Los Angeles, CA

The Charger pulled up in front of the ER entrance and Freddie dashed out of the car. He climbed over the hood of the car and opened the door for Jade to crawl out of the seat cradling Tori. Jade charged inside, easily carrying Tori in her arms. "Help me! My friend's been attacked and shot!"

A number of nurses ran to the commotion and a few gasped at seeing the girl's condition. One had the sense enough to grab a bed and roll it towards them. Jade sat Tori on the bed and the nurses started rolling her further into the hospital. A doctor ran to them and started shouting some medical jargon including calling for blood as they rolled her deeper into the hospital towards the operating room.

The mentioning of them needed blood for the budding pop-star flashed a memory to the forefront of her mind. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly tried to bring up her contact list, but her bloody thumbprint started smearing on the screen. She ignored it and finally got Robbie's number to dial. The other end of the line rang several times before the voicemail picked up with his irritating voice. She impatiently waited for the recording to finished then she shouted, "Robbie Shapiro you get to UCLA Medical Center right now or I'll hunt you down like a dog and castrate you!"

She took several deep breaths and ended the call, not caring how unfair she was to him on the voicemail. She glanced around, trying to calm herself while several people milling about turned their attention to her. A few others recognized the singer, but were far too fearful to approach her while she walked further into the hospital to find a seat somewhere.

Mason Thornesmith Residence  
Los Angeles, CA

Mason was sitting behind his home office desk trying to catch up on work he got behind between his meeting with Quincy, Josef and the police when there was a loud bang at his door. He barely had time to look away from his laptop when Chelsea barged inside with a near panic look on her face.

The elder vampire immediately knew something was wrong to warrant her just barging in his office, so admonishing her for bad manners was the least of his worries and quickly asked, "What is it?"

"It's all over the news: Jade and Freddie just brought Tori to the hospital and they're reporting she was shot and some animal nearly tore her throat out."

Mason jumped to his feet and the blood ran from his face—even being a member of the undead he still had a circulatory system for his blood. He snapped, "Put _everyone_ on alert!"

Chelsea affirmed with a nod, "Already sent out the call as soon as I heard the news."

"Good." He reached for the desk phone and brought it to his ear as he dialed a number.

The younger vampire curiously looked on and asked, "Who are you calling?"

"Michael. Quincy isn't going to believe I didn't have something to do with this, so we might have to strike first. Get my car and call Eli. I want his nests ready to go when I give a call."

Chelsea felt her stomach sinking and asked, "You think it'll be war?"

Mason only frowned as a response and the head of his personal strike team picked up from the other end.

Waiting Room  
Ronald Reagan Medical Center  
757 Westwood Plaza  
Los Angeles, CA

Jade impatiently paced about waiting room while Freddie quietly watched in equal worry for news on Tori and Jade overwhelming herself in guilt. She was gnawing on a thumbnail and hadn't stopped pacing since they brought Tori to the hospital. She hadn't bothered to at least attempt to clean herself up from Tori's blood on her jacket and shirt.

Freddie was about to say something when someone shouted from the entrance of the room, "Jade?! Freddie?!"

The couple turned in unison to see Trina, Beck and André rushed inside the waiting room. She spotted them immediately and they met each other in the middle of the room. She switching her gaze back and forth between them and asked, "How is she? What happened?"

Freddie quickly answered, "She's in surgery right now. Her jugular torn and her left kneecap shattered. She was shot her then she was nearly drained dry. Right now they think someone turned an animal on her."

Trina clenched her jaw tightly and nostrils flowered while blowing out a sharp breath. "Who?"

The pale slayer took a step closer to the older Vega sister and whispered, "Tori was able to say it was Steven."

The older Vega sister blinked then narrowed her gaze. "What? Her loser ex? I didn't know he was a vampire."

Jade hesitantly answered, "It happened in the early summer. He works… he works for Mason."

Trina narrowed her gaze on Jade and whispered with venom dripping off her voice, "Mason? Mason did this?"

"No, he wouldn't do this."

Trina's jaw dropped then snapped, "Are you serious? It was his guy! He was mad that Tori got famous off his show then didn't sign with him!"

Jade saw from the corner of her eye that the others waiting turned their attention to the standing group. The pale slayer took Trina's elbow and led her away from prying eyes and ears to a corner of the room. The guys followed the pair just as Jade continued, "But he's doing his best to avoid a war with Quincy."

Beck finally spoke up, "Do you really think that?"

"Yes. He's desperate for Quincy's cooperation and he knows that if he did anything to Tori I would kill him."

The teenage vampire asked incredulously, "You would kill him? Why? You hate her."

Jade bit into her lower lip then answered, "I do not hate Tori."

The vampire retorted, not believing the statement, "Right…"

The former couple stared coldly to one another before the long haired actor broke eye contact and looked to Freddie. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know yet."

Beck blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair from his forehead to the back of his head. He asked in mild disgust of the situation, "Has anyone gotten a hold of Dusty?"

Freddie answered, "I've tried, but he could be anywhere, so I don't know if he heard me or not. He could be in Avalon right now for all I know."

"Has someone tried to get a hold of Heather? Wouldn't she know?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to call her. I'm not sure where she is."

Jade offered, "I think she's somewhere in Europe for a shoot and he's probably with her."

Beck squinted and asked, an underlining tone of accusation, "You don't know for sure?"

The singer crossed her arms under her chest and answered, "He does have a life outside of us. He doesn't call us for permission on where to go."

The handsome vampire slightly turned and shook his head in disgust.

Jade rested her hand on his right shoulder and tried to reassure him and herself, "Tori's going to be alright. She's too stubborn to die. She's got the best doctors and with slayer healing, she should be fine. Anything the… the heart of the demon can't take care of, Cat will have a healing spell in her bag of tricks or Dusty will be back to make her whole."

Beck stared into his former girlfriend's eyes, trying to ascertain the genuineness of her statement. Her actions over the last few months of distancing herself from them and her coldness to Tori when her name came up in any kind of interview was in contrast to the look in her eyes that he saw of truthfulness. He muttered, conflicted by the contradictory information, "I don't understand why you care. You wrote off the rest of us months ago."

Jade dropped her hand from his shoulder, biting back her tongue. His words cut deep into her, but she wasn't going to let him know.

Freddie kept quiet, but that didn't prevent him from directing a glare at the vampire.

The building tension was broken when Mason and Quincy walked into the waiting room nearly together, throwing glares at one another. The pair spotted the group and immediately approached them, knowing that it would be useless to get anything out of the nurses and doctors. It would be too obvious to bribe a nurse as neither was above doing such a thing.

Quincy hurriedly asked the group, "How's Tori?"

Trina was blunt, "A vampire attacked her. He shot her in the knee to keep her from fighting back then nearly drained her."

Mason eagerly asked, silently praying it wasn't someone working for him, "Do you know who?"

The teenagers looked among themselves, nonverbally debating whether they should tell him or not as the answer could set off a powder keg. Jade decided to answer as hiding the answer would be futile, "Tori mumbled that Steven Carson attacked her."

"Steven," Mason spat in mild disbelief.

The other record producer immediately picked up the meaning in his tone and accused, "He works for you? We agreed that we wouldn't retaliate on each other for someone going rogue."

The English-vampire snapped, "I didn't send him to go after Tori! You're the one that sent Jessica after Jade."

"I did no such thing. I didn't order her to do anything. You did this out of retaliation."

The two vampires looked like they were ready to bare fangs and claws and settle their war right there between them.

Jade hissed out through gritted teeth, "Enough!"

The two older vampires turned their attention to the dark haired slayer.

Nearly everyone else in the waiting room turned to try to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Jade took several calming breaths then looked between the two vampire record executives and pointed out, "If you two want to go to war then just go outside and tear each other apart and let Buffy be able to walk in L.A. with her army."

The older vampire seethed with anger, neither wanting that to happen, but didn't want to lose face in front of the other or his subordinates.

Freddie quickly spoke up, "I think I have a way to solve this little disagreement: Trina and I are going after Steven while Beck and André got after Jessica."

Beck and Quincy looked like they were about to object, but Freddie cut him off, "This really isn't open for discussion. You let us handle it because she's our friend and family, so we have the right to the kills and look at how it benefits you: you each get to take care of this mess in-house—you have to take care of this in-house or the rest of your people will think they can kill anyone they want without your approval and then what kind of covenant leader would you be? I'm obviously on Mason's side with Jade to deal with Steven and Beck and André are firmly in Shawn's camp to deal with Jessica. It's your people dealing with upstarts who think they can just get away with defying your orders."

Mason pointed out, "What about Trina? She's definitely not on 'my side'. She's Tori's sister."

Freddie cocked his head to the side and asked, "Who would really object to her avenging her sister? Would anyone really on your side deny her right to the kill? Does family not mean anything in your group?"

Quincy cautiously questioned, "And if we refuse?"

Freddie clenched his jaw and glared at the record owner. "Because if either of you refuse… I'm going to kill that person right here and I don't care if it is in front of all these people."

The older vampires looked to one another and without speaking. It was an iffy proposition whether he could do such a thing to the older vampires, but he did have a vampire, a hunter and two slayers standing beside him to make it a five-on-two fight.

They were allowed to internally debate and hold off their answers with a doctor in scrubs walking into the waiting room, looking for Tori's next of kin or the people that brought her. He was able to spot Jade due to having dry blood on her shirt and quickly approached them.

"I'm her sister, Trina Vega." The actress quickly reached into her pocket and produced her ID to prove her identity.

Once satisfied, the doctor brought her off to the side so he could discuss in private Tori's condition. It was a moot point of course as the group left behind had acute hearing and was able to hear every word between the two. They overhead that the staff was able to stabilize her—surprisingly so, but they were concerned about her lose of blood and the lack of supply in compatible blood. She was fortunately out of surgery and was going to move her to a private room. They could see her in a few minutes, but she would still be under sedation. Unfortunately, they would have to have additional surgeries to repair her knee.

Trina nodded and gave her thanks before heading back to the group.

Jade immediately pointed out, "I called Robbie and told him to get here as fast as he could or I'd castrate him."

"Good. They're kind of amazed how easily she's stabilizing, but it wouldn't hurt for her to have the boost. I should go ahead and have them draw some blood from me."

"The slayer healing must be kicking in. As long as they can keep her stable, she'll heal right up," Jade stated matter-of-factly to hide her own uneasiness about the situation. "We're figure out how to put her completely back together later. Like I said earlier, Dusty will be back or Cat will figure out a fantastic healing spell."

The group apparently accepted her words, Quincy being reassured more due to the relief that his investment wasn't completely down the tube though he wasn't completely heartless about Tori's wellbeing.

In this pause in the tension, Cat, Robbie and Rex dashed to the others with the redhead shouting, "Jade! Freddie!"

Jade didn't even speak as she simply grabbed Robbie by the arm and walked him to the doctor and Trina. They caught up with them just before they disappeared behind a privacy curtain and the musician stated, "Here, all the blood you need." She glared at Robbie, challenging him to argue with her in donating blood.

He put on a nervous smile. "Okay, where do you need to put the needle?"

A nurse that the doctor had pulled while he led Trina to a private area smiled and motioned for him to join her and Trina. The ventriloquist swallowed down his mild fear then followed the nurse along with Trina to prepare to draw some blood.

In the waiting room, Beck and Freddie took the opportunity to catch them up on what happened and Tori's current condition. Cat looked like she was about to burst into tears until Freddie passed along Jade's suggestion that she look up some healing spells. She nearly let out a squeal then grabbed Rex by the wrist to drag him back to the car to take her home to begin her research.

As the good witch and golem headed out of the hospital, they passed Detective Vega entered with a plains clothes female police detective. Vega instantly recognized them and shouted, "Where's Tori?"

"Everyone's in the waiting room!" she shouted back and continued on her way out.

The police detective groaned in annoyance, but decided not to waste his time as he always thought the girl was a barely functional being such a child. He continued on his way then paused at seeing Thornesmith and Quincy among her daughter's friends then quickly asked, not caring who answered, "Where's Tori?"

Freddie answered, "She's just out of surgery and they've just moved her to a private room."

"What happened? I heard on the news and Jones called from their house. There's blood all over the kitchen."

Freddie didn't know of Jones and just assumed he was a fellow officer. "The doctors told us—what we already knew when we found her—she's had massive blood loss and a shattered kneecap… someone shot her and turned some animal on her that bit into her throat, but they've stabilized her. They think she's going to pull through."

Vega nodded his head, trying to put on a brave face in spite of the news of what happened to Tori. He was torn between sorrow and rage against whoever did this to his little girl.

Jade came up from behind them and picked up, "Tori called me and asked for help. We jumped in Freddie's car and floored it over to her house. We called Trina and Beck on the way. We… we found her, scooped her up and just got here as fast as we could."

Vega paused for a moment at seeing the blood stain on the teenager's shirt and taking another moment to put aside the fact that no one had called him and asked, "Was she able to tell you the bastard who did it to her?"

Jade pause and slightly leaned back, caught off guard by the question.

Detective Vega's years as a detective instantly told him that she knew something and pressed it, "If you know, you have to tell me."

She bowed her head and answered, "I don't know. She was just muttering my name as we drove here."

The veteran detective's instincts screamed to her that she was lying, but he couldn't prove it. He was about to prove it when the female detective quietly whispered to him, "You can't interview her sir; you're too close to this."

David Vega turned to his fellow detective and nodded, conceding to her point and stepped aside.

Jenny Adams sympathetically smiled to him then asked Jade, "So you found her?" She looked to Beck, André and Freddie and asked, "Which one of you is Freddie?"

Freddie politely raised his hand with a bashful smile.

The brunette police detective motioned outside of the waiting room and politely asked, "May I privately speak to you alone for a few minutes?"

The couple looked to one another, a bit of apprehension playing on both their faces then Freddie charmingly smiled and answered, "Of course."

They followed the detective out of the waiting room and Quincy took the opportunity to slip up beside Detective Vega and quietly state, "I'd like to move her to a private facility as quickly as possible."

Vega gave him a perplexed expression and quickly asked, "Why?"

"Not to disparage the LAPD, but I have a crack security team—plenty of police and military veterans—that can guarantee her safety, something I can't do here being a 'gun free zone'. They don't have to fill out paperwork in triplicate if they have to shoot someone within the confines of a private estate."

The record producer's points immediately peaked the detective's interest, but before he could answer, Trina shouted out behind them, "That's not his decision to make!"

Vega and the record owner turned to see Trina's irate expression. "Until she can make those decisions, they fall on me, not him. You want to talk about her wellbeing you speak to me about it. We have power of attorney over one another in case something like this happened to the other."

The father didn't appreciate her daughter's harshness, but he couldn't really fight it. They had been on the outs since the separation between him and his wife.

Quincy bowed his head respectfully then continued, "Then would you give me permission to move Tori?"

Trina ignored her father's disapproving expression and answered, "Yes. When she's ready to be moved, we will move her somewhere safe that you'll guard better than Fort Knox."

The record producer reached into his pocket to call his assistant to start getting the necessary personal—security and medical—ready for when they could move his golden goose while starting to debate details with Trina.

David Vega didn't want to get into an argument with his daughter in public over the blatant disrespect and wanting to cut him out of any decision in regards to Tori's wellbeing, but nevertheless was about to voice such disapproval. Fortunately before he could get into such a discussion, Detective Adams returned.

He weighed confronting Trina versus what his fellow detective had found out from the couple and decided finding out who did this to Tori was far more important. He quietly asked his fellow detective away from prying ears or so he thought with Mason and Quincy still in the room, "What did you find out?"

She glanced over to the couple, but was mildly surprised when they hadn't followed her. She put that to the side and answered, "Freddie seems pretty open, but she's definitely hiding something. I think your daughter told her who attacked her."

He frowned and answered, "I know they've been on the outs for the last few months, but I don't see things so bad between them that she would try to protect an attempted murderer—especially since she's the one that brought her here." He shook his head and followed up, "Freddie wouldn't do such a thing. He and Tori are very good friends."

"They are? Jade's boyfriend is 'very good friends' with her musical rival?"

"Yes…" he muttered, realizing where she was going.

"Was something going on between him and your daughter? Maybe we can leverage that against him so he'll talk in order to protect his relationship with her?"

The Hispanic shook his head and regretfully smiled. "I like the plan, but unfortunately Tori and Freddie aren't anymore than friends."

The curly haired brunette smirked and falsely innocently asked, "Does Jade know that? Does she believe that?"

Detective Vega raised an eyebrow, the idea suddenly sounding like a viable avenue in trying to find out what she knew. He may have had a bit of guilt for Freddie in saying his next words, but that didn't prevent him from saying them, "Why not? This is my little girl, so I don't care about his feelings being hurt or his relationship being damaged if they want to hide something from us. That's on them."

The detectives looked out again to find the couple, but were unable to spot the teenagers and so caught up in trying to spot them, they didn't notice that Beck and André had slipped out of the waiting room.

He dumbfounded asked, "Where did they go?"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter tied you over and assuaged your fears about Tori. I hope to have the next chapter for this up by late Sunday/Early Monday. Have a nice weekend, OneHorseShay


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, second chapter as promised, so if you haven't read the previous one I posted yesterday, go back and read it please.

Fanfic-Reader-88: The whole system might come crashing down. The next few hours in-story are very critical and could get really messy for a lot of people. Who will survive until daylight?

metal rider: Jessica was hoping to ambush her in what she felt to be a safe environment, but she screwed up. Steven was a little smarter in her plan. You're going to find out who is behind all this soon enough.

Challenge King: Thank you. A story that revolves around them would be an interesting prospect… who says I don't have it up my sleeve? However, it would be awhile until I could get to it. We'll see who lives to see daylight for them.

Fanfic-Reader-88 posted a new story, "My Sister's Keeper (You're The Reason)" so check it out.

Rating: T Language

* * *

Chapter 7

Trina, Freddie, Beck and André were able to slip out without notice and gathered outside in the parking lot and beside André's SUV, hopefully away from prying eyes and ears.

André asked, double checking to make sure everyone was on the same page, "So what's the plan?

Freddie quickly answered, "What I told Mason and Shawn: Trina and I hunt down Steven while you two go aft—"

Beck sharply interrupted, "I want a shot at Steven."

Freddie passed the quickest of glances to Trina then answered sympathetically, "Beck, I know you love Tori—"

The taller teenager cut him off with a curt tone, "Don't patronize me Freddie."

The former Seattleite squared his jaw for a second then calmly answered, "I'm not. Everyone here knows how much you care for Tori and I'd whether let you go after Steven and I go after Jessica: he went after the one you love and she went after the one I love, but this is how it has to play out to keep either of them using us killing Steven and Jessica as an excuse to start killing one another." Freddie looked to Trina and pointed out, "Besides, it should be Trina's call. They're sisters."

Beck stared into Freddie's eyes for a few moments and saw the more muscular of the two was telling the truth and did understand his feelings. He nodded in acknowledgement then continued, "We got to figure out who killed Randy and Mason's assistant. They're the one to blame for all of this."

Freddie turned to head for his vehicle and remarked, "We just might, but whoever is doing it isn't our priority right now, they are."

The long haired actor narrowed his eyes and grabbed Freddie's shoulder to stop him from walking off. The former Seattleite turned and Beck continued, "Hey, you just can't blow that off. They're the one that is behind all this and they need to pay for it."

The slightly shorter figure narrowed his gaze and regretfully answered, "Trust me, he is paying for it."

Beck sarcastically answered, "And how do you know that?"

Freddie softly blew out a breath. "Because I'm the one that killed Randy and Marshall and got us into this."

Beck and André paused and stared at the former Seattleite.

The vampire slowly asked, "You what?"

"I killed them. I killed Randy and I killed Marshal and I was planning to kill a whole lot more of them before this happened."

Beck took several seconds to realize what he had said then his eyes turned blue and he grabbed Freddie by the shirt collar then lifted him off of his feet to slam him against the side of André's vehicle. He didn't hesitate to bare his fangs and shouted, "This is your fault!"

Freddie grabbed the vampire's wrists and shouted, "I know!"

"Why? Why would you kill them and set this whole janking mess off?"

André joined in the outrage, "Yeah, why would you kill them?"

Freddie growled and grabbed the vampire by the collar and sharply turned him to slam Beck against the SUV. He shouted back filled with fear and righteous indignation, "Because I can't beat an _army_!"

Beck blinked while staring at the teenager that took his place in Jade's heart, completely baffled with the answer then saw that the righteous anger on the former Seattleite was crumbling.

Freddie let him go and took a step back and released the vampire. He glanced between the trio with a defeated expression on his face and began to explain, "I can't beat Buffy and her army. I love Jade. I have fallen completely in love with her and I would die for her… and Ian, but dying for them against those odds wouldn't change anything. There are at least five hundred slayers and Buffy isn't going to stop until she's sure Jade won't become a repeat of Faith, so I have to give her that reassurance."

André quickly pointed out with a confused expression, "We stopped Dagon; that wasn't proof enough for her that Jade's one of the good girls?"

"But Jade's still working for a vampire and…" Freddie looked to Trina as he finished, "…now Tori is too."

Beck's face suddenly expressed a flash of fear from his allusion that Tori could now be a target of the slayers then his expression became dark.

Freddie continued, shifting his gaze from André and Beck in turn, "So I made a deal with her: if I ended Mason and Shawn and put a stop to the vampires organizing, it would prove to her that Jade wouldn't become the next Faith and L.A. couldn't be subject to the next Sunnydale Mayor and she'd leave Jade _and_ Tori alone for the rest of their lives."

Beck quietly asked, "Then why take out Randy and Marshall if you need to kill them?"

"Besides the fact that they were monsters? Anyone could see how dangerous Randy was by just the look in his eyes and Marshall? He fed on _children_."

Trina quickly backed him, "He's right. Randy looked at me a few times and… he was lucky I didn't stake him there then and there."

André pointed out, "That still doesn't answer Beck's question."

"I need to take out his support system first so no one can fill the vacuum easily after I took them out. It's about crippling them from organizing."

Beck squinted his eyes and questioned, clearly perplexed in reconciling his reasoning, "You thought they could?"

"No, but I was working my way up. I would take out anyone that could continue Mason's plan then I would take out him and Quincy… after Jade and Tori were well established as musicians. Buffy at least gave me that decency… as long as it happened before he could finish organizing."

The dreadlock wearing teenager questioned as he came to a startling conclusion, "Working your way up? Who was next on your list? Were you going to kill Hope?"

Freddie paused then regretfully answered, "She was on the list. She'd be a prime candidate to take Quincy's place. Buffy would probably think I was double crossing her if I left her alive."

André clenched his jaw tight and his stare become cold, easily signaling that his feelings for his former girlfriend had shifted into some concern from originally not being able to stand her.

The 'Promised One' looked to him curiously in the change in the songsmith's attitude, but set it aside and stated, "You can be mad all you want at me, but I made the decision and we have to live with it."

Beck spat, his anger flaring back up, "You made the decision? Tori didn't get to vote on it and look where she is now!"

"Yes she did. She wasn't in the dark about it. She's in on it with us. She led Randy into the restroom for me to ambush him."

The taller teenager looked to him in disbelief and sharply retorted, "She what?"

"We are in this together. Despite everything—the fights, arguments and mistrust, Tori cares about Jade and realizes she's in the same position."

Beck looked on dumbfounded while André found his voice and asked, "So you, Jade and Tori concocted this plan without telling the rest of us?"

Trina quickly spoke up, "And me too."

The teenage vampire looked to Trina stunned, completely caught off guard then snapped, "You knew? Why didn't you tell us? You didn't trust us?"

Trina retorted, not intimidated in the least by the vampire, "The less people that knew, the better. It was to protect you… Tori wanted to tell you, but she knew you would try to talk her out of it. She wanted to protect you not only from them, but from Buffy. You are a vampire after all—one that isn't fucking her—so how long would you have stayed around after they 'took care of' Jade and Tori. You would have been killed while they got to them."

Beck looked down at the pavement and slightly shook his head, processing the information dump. He was just becoming thoroughly disgusted with the entire situation from being cut out of the plan, helpless to help Tori and now not being able to kill Steven. He snorted in disgust, "Let's just find them and kill them."

Beck turned and opened the passenger door to André's SUV then slipped inside the seat. He looked at the three and impatiently shouted before closing door, "Come on!"

The other three looked to one another with concerned expression before André walked around the front to get into the driver's seat and Freddie and Trina headed off to his car.

Tori Vega's Private Hospital Room  
Ronald Reagan Medical Center  
757 Westwood Plaza  
Los Angeles, CA

Jade sat by Tori's bedside (the right to the prone singer), ignoring the doctor outside talking with Detective Vega in try to figure her remarkable recovery in her vitals. She eventually got sick of it and got up from her seat to close the door.

Tori groggily whispered, "Thanks."

Jade turned her head and looked astonished at the brunette opening her eyes and giving her a soft smile. The pale singer took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her and gently took her fragile right hand. She quietly spoke, "Hey, you're awake."

"I guess so… I have to give it up for slayer healing."

The pale girl smiled in relief and softly joked, "Yeah… one of the perks of being hot chicks with superpowers."

"Did you just call me hot?"

"No, you're just hearing things due to the painkillers."

Tori snorted out a laugh and softly grinned. She turned her gaze to Jade's shirt and commented, "You need a new shirt."

Jade looked down at her heavily blood stained Penny-T that she had swiped from Freddie before scrambling out of their penthouse. Her eyes suddenly started stinging and eyes became brimming with tears. She had to clear her throat before commenting, "I'm sorry Tori."

The injured slayer frowned, hoping for her comment to be a joke, but it was her blood and quickly understood how it could be taken. She attempted to reassure her, "Shhh… it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If we hadn't killed Randy, you wouldn't be in here."

Tori whispered in return, "Randy was a monster and so was Marshall. Freddie had to do what he had to do."

"He wouldn't have had to do it if I wasn't so stubborn in wanting my career. You were right from the start. I should have told Mason no from the start before the PMAs after finding out what he was. If I had, we wouldn't… you wouldn't be here with your throat nearly torn out or your knee busted."

Tori swallowed, surprisingly finding it wasn't that difficult then looking down at her left leg and wiggling her toes. She fearfully began, "Jade, will I be able to wa—"

The slightly younger teenager cupped Tori's left cheek to turn her face to look at her and answered, "If the slayer healing doesn't work, Cat will find a spell or Dusty will back to put you back together again. I promise that you will be fine."

Tori swallowed and nodded, trusting Jade's words completely that she would be alright.

Jade pulled her hand away and Tori settled for a moment before asking, "Where is everyone else?"

"Freddie and Trina are hunting down Steven while Beck and André are going after Jessica. Cat's researching the safest healing spell she can find while Robbie is outside 'standing guard' with the cops your dad brought."

Tori fearfully pointed out, "But Steven isn't just some other vampire. He's willing to use a gun and… he's willing to be cruel."

"They know and he's just as vulnerable to silver bullets. I'm worrying about them too, but I know they'll be okay. They will find and end him."

The brunette whispered in a tired voice, "No."

Jade raised her pierce eyebrow and questioned, "No?"

"I want to kill him. He… he violated me. There's only one per…" She swallowed and cleared her throat before finishing in a solemn voice, "There's only one person I would let do that to me if it was necessary or…" She trailed off and focused her attention to the legs under the sheet.

They didn't have to speak on who that person was.

Tori continued after emotionally gathering herself, "I promised him that I would kill him and I want to keep that promise. He stole my dignity once when he was human and we were together, but I can't let him steal my power. I will not be his victim."

Jade nodded in greater understanding than one might expect. "I know the feeling. For the longest time, I didn't feel safe in my own home. I had all the wards up and reinforced doors and lock, but even then I didn't feel safe after the slayers broke in."

Tori looked up to meet Jade's blue eyes and hesitantly asked, "When did you start feeling safe again?"

"When I realized that it didn't matter if I felt safe or not, only that Ian was safe. I know you really don't have someone like that—"

"I have Trina… oh my God if she was there when he showed up—"

"Then Steven would have died then and there by one of you."

Tori wasn't so sure, her worry for what could have happened to Trina if she hadn't been at work that evening. She couldn't help but imagine for a moment that Steven could have just shot her dead as soon as he walked inside before moving on to her and not being able to react in time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jade softly offered, "Beck was really worried about you."

Tori looked up to her with a wide eyed expression.

"When are you going to finally stop dancing and finally get with Beck?"

The lighter of the two brunettes glanced back to her stomach, unable to meet her former rival's eyes and whispered, "I didn't… We were already so shaky with Mason, the awards and Buffy, I… I didn't want to betray you."

"I was in the wrong about that whole situation. I unfairly blamed you for a lot of things then after they broke in—"

"I know and you already apologized for that. I don't know what it's like to be a mom, but I know how much you love Ian and after what happened, 'overreacting' to his safety is expected and understandable. I would have been afraid of my own shadow with something happening to me… that's why I have to kill Steven, so I won't be that afraid."

"I promise you that you will get that chance, but with Beck… despite all our problems… even to the ones that led us to breaking up, Beck will always be very special to me and I did mean it that he could move on and dated anyone he wanted… that includes you."

Tori cracked a smile and whispered, "You're giving me permission to date your ex?"

"No, I'm giving you a swift kick to get off the bench and going after the boy."

Tori flashed her smile, a big beautiful smile that seemed to wash away the cloud hanging over the room.

The door opened and the girls turned their attention to the door, expecting either Detective Vega returning or a doctor or nurse to check on her, but was surprised when the handsome man in his early thirties. He politely greeted with a hint of worry lacing his voice, "Hello Miss Vega."

Jade cautiously eyed the handsome vampire and asked before Tori could politely respond, "Who are you?"

Tori raised a hand and softly rested it on Jade's forearm. "It's okay Jade. This is Mick. He's a private investigator."

The blue eyed girl stated the obvious, "He's a vampire." She locked eyes back with him and asked, "How did you get in here? Who do you work for?"

Mick flashed her a charming smile very similar to Beck or Freddie's and answered, "I'm here to check on Miss Vega. I'm not working for anyone at the moment. I'm looking into the vampire deaths because a friend asked me to because whoever is doing it could be a threat to everyone and they're at the brink of setting off a war. Mister Mason and Mister Quincy let me in thinking I'm a pretty neutral party…" He grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Actually, I think they think if they can keep me on their good side that I'll sway my friends to back them when it's time for them to see who's going to be in charge of their little experiment."

Jade rolled her eyes and muttered, "Assuming they don't start shooting at each other."

"That too." His expression became more somber as he stated, "I'm sorry what happened."

Tori sweetly smiled and softly answered, "Thank you."

"Do you know who did this to y—"

The pale slayer sharply cut him off, "No thanks. We'll deal with him. You'll just get in the way."

"Jade," Tori softly admonished.

"So you're just lying to the cops… your own father?"

"My father doesn't know about vampires… he doesn't know that I'm a slayer and I'd prefer him not to know. I don't want him to be burdened with this."

"I can understand that. I have plenty of human friends and colleagues that I don't let know about me. I won't tell him."

"You sure won't or you'll be at the end of my pointy stick."

Tori got on to her again, "Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and blew out a breath, somewhat annoyed by the chiding.

Mick chuckled and pointed out, "I see this one is really protective of you."

"Yeah… when she's not being a pain in my rear," Tori joked.

Jade knotted her brow and gave her a glare that her younger self would have approved of giving a few years back.

Tori tiredly rolled her eyes to it, knowing there was no real malice to it.

Mick continued with his original point, wondering briefly how far their relationship went, "You said you were going to handle this, but a vampire obviously did this to you and isn't afraid to use guns. If your friends are going after him—I assume that's what they're doing since they're not here, he's going to definitely have the edge."

"Not as much as he thinks with a good helping of silver rounds. If he wants to shoot at us, we can shoot back."

Mick swallowed and tried to keep the apprehensive expression off his face as he could imagine what that would do to the fellow vampire as he had witness the effects of silver poisoning to a vampire and the results were not pretty. He hesitantly pointed out, "Assuming he doesn't know that and starts wearing a vest. Silver isn't exactly a hard metal for armor penetration."

"Then we'll use big enough bullets to take chunks out of him and whatever armor he's wearing. I'll drop a janking piano on his head if I have to."

The vampire detective could admire the girl's dedication, but pointed out, "Still, it wouldn't hurt to let me tag along. I have experience in _dealing_ with other vampires."

Jade diplomatically answered, passing the quickest of glances to Tori, "Mister Saint John, I know Tori appreciates the offer, but it's a very delicate situation on taking him down without setting off the two sides killing each other."

"Actually since I on neither side, that shouldn't be too much of a problem." He charmingly smiled as he pointed out, "Like I said, they both want my friend's support, so that gives me some leeway—leeway that you could take advantage of."

The teenagers looked to each other in a questioning manner and Tori replied, "Jade's right that I would appreciate any help you could give us. I want my friends to come back to me and as unfeeling as this sounds, but you are immortal for the most part but I don't want to but a stranger's life—unlife—undead—shut up," she finished flabbergasted.

Jade rested a hand on Tori's shoulder to calm her down then finished for her, "As my friend was trying to say: thank you, but she doesn't want you to put you in danger."

"I appreciate the concern, but we're all in danger with this guy running around and I have people I care about too. If other vampires think they can get away with stuff like this, it could be open season for all of us," he replied with a devilish handsome grin.

The girls could see Beck being even more like that in the next few years, but Jade didn't have time for flattering him or the trust. She looked the vampire in the eye and coldly stated, "Fine, if you want to join the party, go ahead, but let's make it clear. I don't know you, but you should know this if you're serious about helping us: if you betray me or Freddie or any of us, I will cut your head off and put it on a pike."

Mick put on an impassive expression and answered, "Fair enough slayer."

Jade got off from her seat on the edge of the bed and remarked, "Come on, I need to make that phone call."

The vampire detective followed the slayer out of the room, directing a pleasant smile to Tori then leaving her to quietly worry about her friends' safety.

In Route to Jessica Wolfe's Apartment

André glanced over to his passenger and licked his lips. He cautiously asked, "You okay man?"

Beck started out the front to the road and answered in a detached voice, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just thinking… with what happened to Tori and it must be kind of hard hearing that stuff from Freddie; you know, saying how much he loves Jade."

"They've been together and living together for months and are raising Ian as his mom and dad. Trust me André, I've emotionally dealt with that."

"Still, I mean with all the problems you two had, I know you had to love her. Hearing that from another guy couldn't have been easy."

Beck slightly shook his head. "No it wasn't, but he makes her happy. I haven't seen Jade that happy in God knows how long and that's a good thing."

"It doesn't make you mad that it isn't you doing that… not being the father to basically her child now?"

The vampire clenched his jaw tightly and resisted the urge to extend his canines to not cut into his own gums then answered, "I've thought about that a few times… missing out on that chance to have that with her, but I can't let that regret drag me down. We had our problems when we were together, but we were good and I'm going to always cherish that, but I need to move on. She certainly has."

André solemnly nodded and suggested, "You may have lost Jade, but… when Tori gets better, are you going to finally make you move on her? You might be mad at her for keeping you out of the loop—both of us out of the loop, but I can understand the reason. This is Tori, she wouldn't do anything out of malice to us."

Beck muttered, "I've been trying, but…"

"But what?"

The hopeful actor sighed and answered, "She doesn't want to betray Jade by going out with her ex, but I told her that why should she get a say in me moving on and I think I got to Tori, but it's been months and she hasn't made a move on any of the hints I've given her."

"Why don't you ask Jade to talk to her? They obviously aren't enemies and didn't she say she didn't care who you dated? Why don't you hold her to it and have her back you?"

The teenage vampire thought on his friends words. He may have had all the time in the world, but Tori didn't and he should get an answer either way. If Jade really cared about them then André had a point and perhaps he should go to Jade for some help. He finally nodded as they were about a mile out from Jessica's apartment and stated, "When all this is settled, I think I just might do that."

André smiled at his friend's decision and seeing the first real bit of happy news tonight besides finding out that Tori would pull through.

* * *

Freddie was behind the wheel of his restored Charger with Trina in the passenger seat.

The older Vega sister asked, "Where are we heading? I doubt the guy's going to be at home. He probably saw the news that Tori is still alive and hopped in a car and headed to Vegas or maybe to Mexico. He's got a good six hours of darkness to drive free and clear of the sun."

"I know and Mason or Quincy probably sent their guys over there the second they had a chance to call after we left. We're heading to a vampire I know. He's a computer wiz, kind of reclusive. He's not a people person."

"So he's a computer geek like you?"

He threw her a quick look before focusing back on the road.

"Don't take it as an insult. I think you're a sexy geek," she flirtatiously remarked.

"Thanks," he answered with a role of his eyes.

"You're welcome. So, how is he going to help us?"

"I'm hoping. Like I said, he's kind of reclusive and he's not exactly comfortable around me since well… I'm a 'Promised One' and my girlfriend is a vampire slayer."

"Yeah, that could make him a little nervous. So why do we need him?"

"Because of all your very good points."

Trina triumphantly smiled, feeling quite useful.

Freddie continued, "If Steven is smart, he's running as fast and as far as he can, but I'm hoping Logan can track him down electronically—GPS on his phone, a NorthStar system if he has it, credit card purchases if he's made them—and he's not completely off the grid. If anyone can find him short of law enforcement, it's going to be him. After we find him, I blow his knees away with my shotgun and while he's down, you can do whatever you want to do to him."

The lovely brunette with blonde highlights nodded then asked, "What about after?"

He glanced to her with a curious expression. "After?"

"You going to keep this plan up? Work your way up to Mason and Quincy?"

"We'll have to back off for a while or they could break out into full blown war."

"Will Buffy accept that?"

"I don't know…" he slowly answered, his voice laced with fear as the Charger pulled up to the curb of the technological inclined vampire.

* * *

Author's Note: So you know who is behind it all and the hunt really begins. Thanks for reading, OneHorseShay


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers. This chapter is late, but things came up during the week. This is part 1 of 2 back to back updates, so I hope to have the second half up by tomorrow, maybe even today.

Challenge King: Yes, all four of them were in on it for various motivations due to Buffy actually being the overall threat. Beck in this story is not canon Beck in the sense that this one has always loved Jade and though he screws up, doesn't mean he didn't truly love her as in comparison to canon Beck who had to make a qualifying statement in regards to loving her in 'Opposite Date'.

Twilight Warrior 627: Well, life has been going fairly well for them over the last several months before this story picks up. From Buffy's perspective and background, she has very good reason to be concerned about developments in Los Angeles and reassurances from basically naïve children in her mind isn't' going to cut it. Mason, minus the ascension part, is doing exactly what the Mayor of Sunnydale did for almost a hundred years and how did that turn out for her? A bunch of dead fellow students and the school blown to smithereens. She is not going to have a repeat of that.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Yeah, it was intending to be unexpected. He seems to be in a no win scenario right now. Let's see how it plays out.

Rating: T Violence, Language

* * *

Chapter 8

Logan Griffen's Residence  
Los Angeles, CA

Freddie pulled the Charger up to the curb outside the reclusive vampire's residence. It was a modest home that didn't stand out from the rest, something the owner preferred as he liked his privacy.

Trina glanced out of the passenger window at the house and questioned, "Is this it?"

"Yep."

The brunette dismissively remarked, "Not too impressive. I always expect vampires to either living in a gutter or a mansion. You'd think they'd manage their money better with how long they live."

Freddie reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone as he answered, "I don't know how long he's been alive, so I wouldn't know if he had time to build up a fortune."

Trina cocked her head to the side in acknowledgement while he brought up his contact list and quickly dialed a number. The other end of the call rang twice before it picked up and called out, "Logan, it's Freddie. I need your help."

The vampire answered in a short breath and a distracted tone, _"Freddie, this isn't a good time."_

The teenager from Seattle braced his left elbow on the top rim of his driver door, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and deeply sighed as he could hear in the background what was occupying the vampire. He opened his eyes, dropped his hand and calmly instructed, "Dude, get off the blasted World of Warlords. This is important or I wouldn't be bugging you in the middle of the night… you know what I mean."

_"Freddie serious, I got to go. I promise I'll help you out tomorrow."_

Freddie pulled the phone away from his ear after hearing him hand up on him.

Trina raised an eyebrow and questioned, "He hung up on you? I thought he was your friend."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yeah, he hung up on me and we don't have time for this," he spat in disgust. He slipped his phone into his pocket then quickly got out of the car. He shut his door behind him then headed to the trunk.

Trina undid her seatbelt then exited the vehicle to follow him to the end of the car just in time to see him open the trunk.

Other than an emergency roadside kit and supplies pushed to back of the trunk, it was empty. He reached into the front of the trunk near the locking mechanism and pulled a handle switch. The bed of the trunk lifted and reveled a secret compartment containing a handful of weapons including two shotguns, a MP5A3, Jade's FN P90 and several handguns—all that would give Freddie some serious prison time if caught—several knives where one blade looked identical to Dusty's angel blade but missing a black leather binding around the grip, a machete and an array of various items that were used in hunting the various things that would go bump in the night.

He reached for the sawed-off pump shotgun that he carried when the reached the Vega's home and pulled it off the hanger. He started pumping the shotgun to dispense several unfired shells then quickly reached for an ammo box to load a solid shell then reloaded the previous ammunition.

The former Seattleite looked to the older Vega sister and asked, "Do want anything?"

"Am I going to need anything?" Trina idly looked into her inside jacket pocket to her left where she kept her hidden a carefully carved stake with several engraved markings on the handle and the shaft.

"No," he casually answered with a grin then closed the secret compartment then the trunk.

Freddie took the lead to the front door then took a step to his left and brought the barrel of the gun to the lock of the door. He turned his face away and fired, sending the solid slug into the lock and shattering it. The door popped open and he pushed it aside to step inside.

Logan apparently heard the shot and quickly appeared at the far end of his living room just as the pair reached the middle of it. The overweight young man in his early to mid twenties rushed them and shouted, "What the Hell?!"

"I'm sorry about the door, but we need your help and I don't have time for your antisocial behavior."

Logan threw his hands out and shouted, "So you just blast my door open?"

"I need your help to find a vampire that's either in hiding or on the run."

"To what?"

Trina snapped, "To cut his janking head off!"

Logan stood up straighter and swallowed nervously.

Freddie quickly continued, "He shot her sister and nearly tore her throat out and left her for dead. We're going to return the favor."

"One of your slayer friends?"

The brunette with blonde highlight walked to him to get in his face and stared coldly at him before for she whispered in a chilling voice, "My sister was getting some ice cream in our kitchen when he broke in and shot her before sinking her fangs into her neck. She's not hunting anyone; he came looking for her."

Logan swallowed down his fear from the look she was directing at him then muttered the first thing that came to his mind, "Hey, aren't you that hot chick from 'Divertisimo'?"

Trina instantly put on her bright smile. "Yes I am. You a fan?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and stated impatiently, "Flirt later."

The attractive young woman blinked then glared at the vampire and resisted the urge to slap him for distracting her. "Right, do your geeky stuff."

Logan rolled his eyes then turned to head further into the house and towards his basement.

They quickly followed him towards the lower parts of his house then stopped at seeing the vampire's inner sanctum while he continued. He had set up a 'command center' for the lack at least a dozen flat screen computer monitors that gave him nearly one hundred eighty degrees view from left to right and forty five degree up from eye level.

Logan took a seat at his station and started typing away to close out his gaming session. "Okay, who are we looking for?"

"The guy's name is Steven Carson and he's a recently turned vampire, just in the last few months. He'd be around eighteen."

"Anything else you know about the guy?"

Freddie walked to behind Logan's left shoulder to look at the monitors. "His parents are divorced and one lives here and another in Seattle. He works for Mason Thornesmith, the CEO of Neutronum records."

"Mason Thornesmith? I'm tracking one of his guys? Freddie, I'm not so—"

"Steven defied his orders not to strike at Shawn Quincy because Tori works for him. You're not going to make an enemy of him by helping us or get in the middle of some vampire war. You're actually trying to help us keep the peace between everyone."

"You're basically the hit squad on him?"

"That's one way you could put it, so if you don't mind…"

Logan turned his attention back to the computer monitors and started rapidly typing to see if he could pick up Steven's electronic trail.

While Trina and Freddie waited for Logan to do his 'magic', Freddie's phone started playing 'Okay' sung by Jade. He quickly reached into his pocket and answered the phone, "Hey."

_"Freddie, you haven't found Steven have you?"_

"No, we're working on it right now. We're over at one of my 'World of Warlords' buddies and helping us see if we can pick up his electronic trail because he could be anywhere."

"_Good. When you do find him,_ do not_ kill him."_

Freddie and Trina looked to each other dumbfounded. The older Vega sister was the first to respond, "Why?"

_"Tori wants to kill him. She needs to do it herself."_

Freddie looked to Trina and asked, "Tori's awake?"

_"Yeah."  
_

Trina's eyes nearly bugged out as she asked, "Tori's awake?"

"I'm going to put you on speaker." He tapped his screen then held it between himself and Trina as the pair remained behind Logan.

Trina eagerly continued, "Tori's awake? How is she?"

_"She's healing and she wanted you to know that she needs to kill him. She really needs to be the one that does it. She mentally needs to be the one."_

The older Vega sister stated with finality, "Okay, we'll bring him in alive—undead, whatever."

Logan eavesdropped and felt mildly queasy at listening them planning the death of a fellow vampire.

_"You're getting some backup. Some private eye Tori knows is volunteering to help that seems to be cool with Mason and Quincy. I'll put you on speaker." _

Less than a second later, another voice called out, _"Hello Mister Benson."_

Before Freddie could speak, Logan called out recognizing the voice, "Mick, is that you?"

_"Logan?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Your 'friends' are over here guilting me into helping them."

"_Logan, listen. You need to help them out anyway you can. We got a really bad guy out there that just might star—"_

"Yeah, they told me. I'm already on it, but your friends just blew my door opened with a shotgun."

Freddie was quick to point out, "I didn't have time for politeness, we apologized and I'll pay for the door."

Trina leaned over and whispered into Freddie's ear, "Don't you mean Jade will pay for the door?"

He turned his head and slightly leaned back to look at her and answered, "I do have my own money, but you could pay for seeing you are a working actress and you didn't object to me blasting the lock."

_"Just help them out. I'm on my way. Mister Benson, Miss Vega, if you find him before I get there, don't leave."_

"Why should we wait?"

Jade pointed out, _"Because he's a vampire with experience and you could use his help with Steven if he starts shooting at you."_

Trina looked to Freddie then cocked her head to the right with a shrugged shoulder. "Fine."

"Found him," Logan called out.

Freddie turned and leaned to look over the vampire's left shoulder and at the screen. "Where?"

"I found that he had a NorthStar system. I hacked it and his GPS is showing that he's heading out of the state… Nevada. He's got a good head start on you."

"Mister St. John, you better get over here right now."

"We shouldn't wait for him." Trina pointed from the other side of Logan and at the screen to the map and the different in their position. "Look how far out he is. He could get lost in Vegas if we don't leave right now."

Jade shouted from the other end,_ "Don't leave without him!"_

"We'll wait, but you got to floor it over here."

Trina sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "Okay, we'll wait, but if he gets away because we're of you, I'm staking you."

Mick laughed at the other end, _"Okay, see you in a few."_

The phone hung up on the other end then Freddie looked back to the monitor to watch as the screen updated their position.

Jessica Wolf's Apartment  
Los Angeles, CA

The door flung open to reveal Beck lowering his right foot lowering back to the ground. He narrowed his gaze and looked into the dark apartment, his eyes turning blue in seeing in the pitch darkness. He slowly took a step inside and started glancing around to see if he could spot her hiding or trying to pick up on her scent.

André remarked with a smirk as he slowly followed his friend inside holding a machete hid under his left jacket flap,

"Glad you don't need an invitation."

"Yeah, lucky me…" Beck remarked as he made his way further into the apartment.

André closed the door behind them and turned on a light.

Fortunately, Beck had his back turned to the light, so it didn't cause him any flash blindness.

The songsmith remarked as Beck turned to head for the kitchen, "Did we really expect her to be here?"

"Nope, but I just wanted to make sure she wasn't here," Beck called out from the kitchen. He took a whiff and glanced to see that she hadn't cooked anything recently, which didn't prove anything one way or the other as plenty of vampires like him didn't bother with eating outside their blood need.

André cautiously walked towards the bedroom and flipped on the switch. He paused in seeing that that it looked like Jade and Cat got into a fight in decorating a room and neither one won the argument. It was a mishmash of dark and light colors evenly decorating the room. He noticed a few pictures hanging about her vanity with a few knickknacks with the Hollywood Arts Logo printed on them.

He spotted her closed PearBook and walked over to have a seat in front of it. The songsmith opened it and idly commented, "I found her laptop."

Beck quickly joined him in the bedroom while he booted up the computer. He smirked, finding the first humorous thing since getting Jade's phone call about Tori. "Snooping through her computer?"

André ran his forefinger over the built in mouse and answered, "Checking her browsing history. Maybe she checked some map sites for the quickest ways out of the city or maybe she booked a bus or plan ticket."

The vampire turned and walked to the bedroom closet. He opened it and gave it a cursorily glance over it. "Good idea, but if she was planning her escape, why leave her laptop? I don't see any clothes missing."

André nodded to the side and frowned in disappointment then closed the laptop. "Then do you think we should stake the place out and hope she comes back?"

Beck turned away from the closet and answered, "Good choice of words, but no. She's probably already gone for good."

The dreadlock wearing teenager turned in the seat and knotted his brow then pointed out, "But she doesn't look like she took anything and you just said none of her clothes look like they're missing."

Beck turned to partially face his friend and finished, "I think she either probably figured once she failed with Jade she had to get out of town as fast as she could without bothering to go home."

"Yeah, but how far is she going to get just leaving everything? Even she needs clothes and money."

"She's a vampire and pretty good looking. She can get anything she wants pretty easy if she throws out any sense of morality."

"Chizz… it really is a power trip for some of them isn't it?"

Beck put on his charming smile and answered, "Good looking, powerful and practically immortal… it's not hard to think of yourself as a demigod. Why be bound by the rules of lesser beings? Why can't you just take what you want?"

"Have you ever thought that way?"

Beck grinned and answered, "I did just point it out to you."

"True, so why don't you?"

"Because…" He sighed then answered, "I still see myself as human with—as Tori puts it: a unique dietary need."

André raised an eyebrow and pointed out, "But it's not like you have to avoid dairy or glutton."

"No it's not, but it's her way to tell me she still sees me as human… the rest of you still do."

"We're not hung up with you being a vampire. The fangs don't freak me out."

Beck lifted the corner of his mouth and raised the opposite eyebrow.

André slightly smacked his lips then corrected, "Okay, the fangs freak me out a little, but not much." He raised his hands and quickly changed the topic back to the point of them breaking into the woman's home. "She's not here, she could have what? About eight hours ahead of us and we don't have a clue where she went?"

The thinner teenager let it slide and answered, "Yeah."

"So what should we do?"

"I guess we should just head back to the hospital. I doubt they would try to take another shot, but… Damn, we can't even get her. We're pretty useless to her aren't we?"

"No we're not. If she's scared so chizzlist where she's left without taking a thing then we are useful. She knows we're after her and the further she's away from here, the better for Jade and Tori."

The former high school heartthrob cracked a smile and slightly nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

André stood up and continued to reassure his friend, "We'll find her and Freddie and Trina will find Steven then we'll make them pay."

Beck took a deep, unnecessary breath then motioned his head to the bedroom exit. "Come on. Let's see if we can be useful."

The songsmith had the presence of mind to pick up the laptop hoping that Freddie or someone he knew could find it useful to track her down and the pair went about their way.

Tori Vega's Private Hospital Room  
Ronald Reagan Medical Center  
Los Angelse, CA

While Detective Vega was still arguing with the doctor and Jade was still outside with the handsome stranger that she hadn't bothered introducing him, Robbie slipped inside and took Jade's seat. He bashfully smiled and whispered, "Hey."

Tori brightly smiled to her curly haired friend while propping herself up to a more seated position. "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

Her smile waned just a little and answered in a quiet tone, "I'm okay. The neck and knee are sore, but…" She looked over to the morphine drip and her left side. "…I'm not in any real pain. I thought I'd be a little lightheaded losing so much blood though."

"Oh, Trina and I took care of that with a blood donation."

The brunette warmly smiled. "So you got my blood and now I got some of yours?"

Robbie embarrassingly bowed his head. "Yeah, we've exchanged bodily fluids." He snapped his head up and nearly blanched at realizing what he said.

Tori let out a chuckle and reached over and patted his right forearm, "Let's not broadcast that around, okay?"

"Right… I'm glad I could be useful."

The singer heard the regret in her friend's voice, knowing his feeling of inadequacy in comparison to the others. "You're useful and thank you Robbie."

He bowed his head and muttered, "I wish I could do more."

"Everyone wishes they could do more and they're dealing with that feeling right now by trying to find Steven and Jessica."

"The ones that attacked you? That's where they've all ran off to?"

She bowed her head and whispered, "Yeah—well, Steven is the one that attacked me and they'll get him."

An awkward smile formed on and tried to comment in a confident voice, but clearly failing to Tori's ears, "Yeah… they'll get them…"

"Robbie—"

"It's okay Tori. I'm not a vampire or a slayer or a 'Promised One' or some natural fighter, but… I do wish I could be a little more useful.

"You're with me right now and I know you would do anything to help and protect me… you already gave me your blood and… Dusty has pretty high confidence that you're going to surprise us all one day and I agree with him. He thinks you're going to all—what does he call it?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and tiredly remarked, "Go all 'King David' on some monster."

Tori half smiled and asked, "It wouldn't surprise me. Haven't you been training with André and Freddie?"

The former ventriloquist bashfully answered, "Yeah, but I don't think I'm very good at it."

"Just give it time Robbie, just give it time. I was a little slow in picking things up. I may look like Shelby, doesn't mean I could just kick butt like her from the start."

Robbie cocked an eyebrow above his glasses frame.

The slayer pointed a finger at him and sternly stated, "Don't dare tell anyone of me admitting Shelby and I look alike."

Robbie grinned nearly madly as her look was not intimidating in the least to him which caused her to quickly crack a smile.

The door opened and Jade and Detective Vega entered the room, Vega keeping a watchful eye on Jade from the corner of his eyes.

Robbie politely got out from his seat to give room for the father to approach his daughter.

Tori smiled to her father and whispered, "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get for you or do for you?"

"No, I'm comfortable. I don't need anything."

He smiled in relief then had the seat next to her bed. He was taken aback that she looked surprisingly well for someone so viciously attacked. He put that aside for the time being and gently cupped her hand and cautiously started, "One of my detectives will be along in a second if you're up to talking to her."

"Why?"

Vega slightly parted his mouth then awkwardly laughed, "To talk to you about what happened—only if you're up for it."

Tori quickly looked down at her lap and started playing with her fingertips. "I don't… I don't remember what happened."

The father slightly narrowed his sight on her, picking up the faint reverberation in her voice that he picked up years ago in knowing when she wasn't telling the truth as she didn't do it very often.

"Tori?"

The brunette looked up then past his shoulder to see Jade's blank stare.

Detective Vega looked over his shoulder and in a stern voice asked, "Is there something you like to share with us? You are the one that found Tori and brought her to the hospital. He glanced around her and Robbie then asked, "Where's Freddie and the others? Where's Trina?"

Jade answered rolling off her tongue without a second thought, "I don't know."

He forced a smile and casually remarked, "You know it's a crime to lie to the police."

The pale slayer looked back to him and quickly frowned, "I didn't realize you were asking me as a police officer in an official capacity. If that's the case, I chose to remain silent."

"Dad, is this really the time to—"

Vega ignored his daughter and continued, "It's going to be that way is it? I think you know who did this to Tori and how she's reacting, you're intimidating her into not telling me. I will throw your ass in jail for protecting whoever did this if you don't tell me right now."

Jade set her jaw tight and unflinchingly returned his stare.

The four were interrupted with a soft fluttering of air and turned to the back corner to their right. They looked to see Dusty Hale standing there with a concerned expression. He was dressed in his standby black leather waist length jacket with gray hood, a gray Henley shirt and blue jeans.

He quickly walked to the right side of Tori's bed and pressed his left pointer and middle finger to her forehead.

A soft whine later, he pulled his hand back and Tori took a deep breath, feeling rejuvenated.

The nephil looked between the two teenage girls and asked, "What happened?"

"She was attacked," Robbie offered.

Dusty pursed his lips then sarcastically countered, "I can see that, but whom?"

Jade and Tori looked to one another again than glanced to the police detective.

David Vega quickly stated, "I know you and Jade have had your problems lately, but you don't have to be afraid of her. You can tell me who did this to you."

She bowed her head and whispered, "Dad…"

Dusty flatly stated and motioned to the door, "Leave."

The detective was momentarily taken aback then snapped, "I'm not leaving."

Dusty looked to Tori. "Tori?"

The singer hesitantly looked to her father.

Vega gave his daughter a pleading expression and softly asked, "Tori, you don't have to protect anyone. Whoever did this to you won't hurt you. You just have to tell me who did it?"

The Southern teenager casually remarked, "If you don't want to tell him, I can make him leave."

Detective Vega questioned defiantly, slowly moving his hand to his sidearm on his hip, "Make me?"

The former webmaster glared back at him and let his right hand drop to the side and drummed his fingers on his palm, itching to draw a six-shooter like in Westerns that wasn't there and coldly answered, "Yes."

Tori quickly motioned to the edge of the bed and asked, "Dad, please sit down. I'll tell you what happened."

The detective and the nephil eyed one another for a few seconds before Vega took a seat in front of his daughter.

Over the next twenty minutes, Tori explained _everything_ from the beginning of when she was first was called as a slayer to her dealings with Buffy and trying to stop a Hellgod from rising to the present, but leaving out who killed Randy and Marshall. She also explained how the others were 'different' including that Beck was a different kind of vampire than what slayers usually hunted.

Detective Vega patiently listened through her story, believing she was just initially psychologically protecting herself from a traumatic attack that included the use of an animal and being so close to the murder of her bodyguard with a fantasy concoction. As he listened, he was vowing that he would find the best medical professionals to help her psychologically come to terms and peace with what happened to her. In the meantime, he forced a smile, hoping not to startle his daughter with his next words, "Sweetheart, you've been through a very traumatic experience—"

Dusty lazily pointed out, "She's telling you the truth. I just placed two fingers on her forehead and now he's perfectly alright."

"She's not alright and I don't appreciate you trying to convince her otherwise that could setback her true recovery."

The Southern teenager suggested with a nod of his head, "Take the bandage off to your neck."

Tori knotted her eyebrows then realized his point. She reached for her bandage to try to pull off the tape.

Detective Vega reached to stop her, but Jade grabbed his wrists. He angrily looked to her and tried to pull his arm away, but quickly struggled and found that he couldn't pull out of the pale girl's wrist. He looked to her totally dumbfounded at her physical strength.

Jade turned and softly shoved him away then stood between him and the bed. She stated in a curt tone, "Just watch."

Tori with the help of Dusty carefully pulled the tape off of her skin then the bandage, revealing her blemish free skin even with the stitches gone.

"Mother of God…" the detective whispered in disbelief.

Dusty put down the bed's left guard rail while Tori threw the sheet off of her legs and swung them out to sit on the bed.

The nephil almost rhetorically asked Jade, "Got some scissors?"

Jade blinked and stunningly admitted, "I… I don't have any scissors on me."

Tori blinked and remarked, "Wow, some night."

The pale singer crossed her arms under her chest and rolled her eyes.

Dusty pulled out a pocket knife from a hip pocket to his blue jeans then flipped open.

Detective Vega spoke up, "Hey, watch it with that." He tried to walk around the bed, but Jade got in front of him. He stared at her, but the pause gave Dusty time to kneel down to Tori and carefully slipped the blade between the outside of her knee and the bandage. He titled his head to the side to get a better view to not inadvertently cutting her as he sliced off the bandage.

He finished cutting it off then stood up. He folded the blade back and slipped it back in his pocket then offered his hand as she slipped off the bed. She stood steadily on her feet. She turned and let Dusty's hand go while she walked around the end of the bed to face her father. She lifted the hem of her hospital gown and showed that her left knee was fine.

Vega look dumbfounded at the sight. The doctors said that she had extensive damage that would require multiple surgeries and even then she may never walk the same again. He looked to Dusty and asked, "How did you do that?"

Dusty smirked and sarcastically asked, "Did you miss the part about I'm the child of an angel?"

"There's no such thing."

"Reread Genesis. My kind is in there pretty early on."

"Okay, let's just say that I believe everything you just said… if Randy and Marshall were vampires… sweetheart, were you involved in Mister Bronson or Marshall's death?"

Tori slightly frowned and asked, "Are you asking me as my father or as a cop?"

The police officer regretfully frowned to his daughter, hoping that she wasn't involved but clearly saw in her eyes that she was neck deep in it. The feeling of being 'torn' was an understatement between being a father and a cop, especially when his daughters certainly doubted his love for them.

Dusty spoke up, "I'm going to take it from how everyone is reacting that as one of 'us' did kill them—I'd like to point out that I was not in the country at the time… or possibly this plane of existence at the time."

Tori looked over her left shoulder while the others looked to him.

He shrugged a shoulder then stated, "Okay, Jade, we need to talk." He walked around the brunette singer, giving her a reassuring smile then walked with the pale girl out of the room.

Detective Vega shook his head and giving Tori a pitiful expression while the younger Vega sister looked down at the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I hope you enjoyed. So Dusty's back and Mister Vega knows the truth. There should be two more chapters after this to wrap up this story as things come to a head and shake things up. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers, here is the second half to the last chapter as promised. It's a little shorter at around 4k words, but I hope this is satisfactory.

Guest star Alex O'Loughlin as Mick St. John

A little side note, I didn't realize how much I would be borrowing from the setting of Moonlight. It was a short lived series due to the writers' strike of '07, but a nice little series in a bow. If you ever have a chance to check it out, I would recommend it.

Rating: T Violence, Language

* * *

Chapter 9

Logan Griffen's Residence  
Los Angeles, CA

"Logan?! Mister Benson?!" Mick called out from the shot open door. He reached to the small of his back and pulled out his Beretta 9mm then cautiously entered the residence. He was halfway in the living room when Trina and Freddie exited the basement and entered from the far side of the living room.

Freddie instinctively raised his shotgun at the sight of the gun while Trina paused at seeing the handsome vampire, his demeanor and looks reminding her of an older Beck.

Mick quickly shouted, "Wooh! Wooh! It's me!"

The pair quickly lowered their weapons, each giving the other an apologetic look.

Trina was about to compliment him until she remembered he was a vampire and her eyes flickered down and noticed the wedding band on his left hand ring finger.

The vampire was quick to business and asked, "So, where's Steven?"

Freddie was glad that there weren't going to be any problems with the near firing on each other and got down to business. "Still on his way out of the state. I got his GPS programmed into my phone and Logan's going to update his position while we chase him."

"Good. Let's go," Mick hastily suggested as he holstered his weapon.

The three headed out the door and while they exited, Freddie curiously asked, "I know you were interested in finding the person that killed Randy and Marshall, but why do you want to help?"

"We still need to find out who that was, but I'm helping because I like considering myself a decent guy and… I have a mortal wife. I don't want someone like that out there that is so ruthless to just bust into someone's home and attack them like that."

Trina questioned, clearly stunned by the revelation, "Mortal? You're not married to a vampire?"

"Yep, my Beth. It's a long story."

Freddie curiously asked, but in a cautious manner, "I hope I'm not being insensitive in asking this, but why haven't you turned her?"

"Beth's not eager to become a vampire—and I'm not going to rush her because this is… I can't really explain it to you since you're not vampires, but it's not life as it was when I was human. I'm still young enough to remember when I was human. I don't want to take that from her."

Freddie gave him a sympathetic smile and replied, "I hate to point out the obvious, but the time is ticking for her."

"I know, but as I said, I'm not going to rush her. My first wife didn't even tell me she was a vampire before we got married."

Freddie cautiously questioned, "How did she break the news to you?"

Mick forced a smiled and bitterly answered, "By turning me on our wedding night."

Trina whispered, "Daaammn…"

"One way to describe it."

As they headed for their respective vehicles, Freddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and commented, "Let me just give Jade a call to update her…"

Ronald Reagan Medical Center  
Los Angeles, CA

Dusty and Jade left the room and quickly found an out of the way corner. He took a step close so they could literally feel each other's breaths on each other's faces. He quietly asked, "Okay, who killed them?"

She glanced away then answered, knowing that she really couldn't get away with lying to him, "Freddie."

"Okay, why? I can understand Randy. He could be as dark as any demonic one, but why Marshall, especially since he's Mason's assistant?"

"Because Randy was dark and Marshall was feeding on children—as in little girls, but the real reason… to try to get Buffy to leave us alone."

"I don't understand."

"Buffy hasn't given up and she was eventually going to come after us, so… Freddie made a deal with her: he would take care of Mason and Quincy—as in stopping them from organizing the city—and in return, it would prove that Tori and I wouldn't be going all Faith level evil and she would leave us alone. He was just working his way up to get to them."

Dusty knotted his brow, taking a few seconds to process her words then spat, completely incensed, "Are you two insane?!"

Jade frowned and glared at him.

Dusty threw out a hand to his right and shouted, "You don't make a deal with the devil."

Jade crossed her arms under her chest. "It was the only choice at the time… no it wasn't… I should have just given up and walked away, but Freddie didn't want me to give up my dreams. He didn't want Tori to do that either, so… What other choice did we have?"

The brown haired teenager continued in a hushed, but outraged voice, "Simple: you tell her to go jank herself and if she didn't like it and wanted a rematch to what happened in your house months ago, you kill her then—"

"How is that going to solve the problem? Everyone else will just come after us."

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, you kill her and everyone else in their command structure: the witch, former one-eye, the Watcher, that soulless thing they call her sister and the hot brunette slayer. It is either you or them now if you have to go to this point in making deals with her for just living your life."

"That's easy for you to say. You're a janking god! What do you have to be afraid of?"

Dusty cocked his head to the side and flippantly remarked, "Actually I'm above a god."

"Making my point for me."

"No, I'm not. I am above a god and I'm on your side. I don't have a problem going all Sodom and Gomorrah on them."

She bowed her head then quietly answered, "I appreciate that—I truly do, but it's still an army and they have an Old One on their side. She's probably a match if not more for you."

"I'm quite well aware of Illyria and she does not frighten me. I have a few contingencies to deal with her. Besides, she's not Buffy's lap dog and wouldn't just necessarily follow the woman's orders."

The pale girl bowed her head, thankful for that little bit of good news. She looked back up and muttered, "There's still an army."

"Which is something I've been working on to neutralize that on several fronts."

Jade raised a corner of her mouth. "What? I thought you were with Heather."

"I was—am, but I've been taking care of some things during her trip."

Jade smirked. "What? You got tired of watching your girlfriend modeling?"

Dusty grinned and answered, "No, but there are things that I do need to take care of to ensure your guys' safety and hers."

"So, did you find those ways to deal with her army?

"Yes. I think there is a way to effectively reverse the spell on all the slayers and go back to just one—two because of Faith, but it's a catch-twenty-two as to get what we need, we would probably have to go through the army. However, I was more successful in gathering allies for you: disillusioned slayers who don't want to have anything to do with Buffy, some random hunters, shoring up some alliances with the Christian Orders who have their own beef with her and some allies from a very big surprise I found in Europe."

"What sort of surprise?"

He took a deep breath then awkwardly stated, "I… I found out why Ian's mother left and you're not going to like it."

Jade's eyes widened, her jaw slacked and she seemed to lose whatever color she had in her face. However, before she could ask, a ring tone sounded off in Jade's pocket and the slayer reached to answer it. She tapped her still blood stained screen phone then brought it up to her ear. "Freddie?"

_"Hey, we've found Steven."_

"You have? Where?"

_"Logan was able to hack his NorthStar and get the GPS. He's on his way to Nevada. We're going after him. We're hoping we can catch up to him in a few hours."  
_

Dusty asked, clearly hearing Freddie even if the phone was against Jade's ear. "You said GPS? Can you give me exact coordinates or pretty close to it?"

Freddie called out in surprise, _"Dusty? Is Dusty there?"_

"Yeah, let me put you on speaker."

She brought the phone between her and Dusty and tapped the speaker button.

Dusty joked, "Hey buddy? Hear it's been a rough week."

_"Yeah… you could say that."_

"I could say a few other things too about your plan in dealing with Buffy, but that's for another time." Dusty pulled out his PearPhone and brought up a map, ready to type in the coordinates. "What's that GPS coordinate?"

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm a lot faster than you."

Somewhere in California heading to Nevada

Steven was flooring the accelerator on his sports car as he and Jessica were getting out of California as quickly as possible. The others had been correct that as soon as news had broken that Tori had survived, Steven would try to get out of town. He had found out about it as he and Jessica were celebrating a half victory since she wasn't able to get her girl. He packed his essentials and threw them in the trunk with the intention of getting as far away from L.A. as possible.

Since the pair were in the same boat in failing to kill either of their targets—they figured that Mason and Quincy would assume that they had conspired together and Quincy wouldn't let her get by with a slap on the wrist, they decided the best thing to do was team up and hopefully start fresh in a new city out of reach of their respective covenant leaders. Also, neither vampire was bad on the eyes to the other.

They were feeling pretty relaxed now after the initial panic as they had a good hour or so ahead of anyone that could be chasing them and didn't know where they were heading.

However, that peace was shattered when the vampires heard a fluttering sound from the backseat. Steven looked in the rearview mirror and saw Dusty sitting in the backseat. "What the hell?!"

Dusty shrugged a shoulder and smiled at the pair. He sarcastically remarked, "More like Heaven."

Jessica attempted to reach for Steven's gun he put in the glove compartment, but Dusty placed a hand on Steven's right shoulder and Jessica's left shoulder then the three disappeared with a flutter of air.

The car continued for several dozen feet before the vehicle swerved off to the right then dipped when it hit the low dirt shoulder of the road. The front of the car hit the dirt and the vehicle's momentum kept it going with the back lifting up and sending it flipped several times in the desert before coming to a stop. The horn blared and pierced the natural sounds of the desert night.

One of Mason's Off the Book Properties  
Los Angeles, CA

The sun was coming up, but Steven and Jessica couldn't see it in the as there was no visible natural light filtering into the large storage room bigger than one of their old high school classrooms in what the pair assumed was in some warehouse. They were on their knees with their hands chained behind their backs and ankles shackled.

It had been a long six hours or so for the pair.

Steven had blood running down the side of his face from an already healed cut above his eye, blood running down from his nose and blood over his lips and chin from where Trina had performed some creative dentistry with the removal of his canines with a set of pliers. Most of his fingers were broken and still healing along with his left kneecap after it was treated with a shotgun blast. They had been considerate and used non-silver ammunition as to not poison him and retard healing. Underneath his clothing, he had spots of bruises that were still healing from Beck going a little overboard in his punches.

Jessica on the other hand didn't have a mark on her and the worst she had done to her was disheveled hair. Instead of her canines removed, she had a leather strap over her mouth to prevent any biting.

The male teenage vampire hadn't been tortured; he had just resisted Beck, Freddie, André and Trina putting him in his restraints… well, not to Trina as she had removed his canines and didn't pretend it was simply for 'safety concerns'. She had to restrain herself from simply taking a baseball bat to his mouth to remove all of his front teeth.

The vampire pair looked around to see Tori's friends surrounding them like a horseshoe shape: Freddie carrying a sawed-off shotgun, his slayer girlfriend holding a wicked looking two sided serrated one foot long bowie knife, the songsmith holding a machete, Tori coldly staring at Steven and looking absolutely fine while she held a foot long tapered silver blade from Freddie's trunk, Beck with his extended fangs, Trina holding a wooden stake and Robbie's golem coldly staring at Steven.

Dusty stood resting against the wall behind the shackled vampires while Steven noticed to his far right Mason and Quincy standing with each a personal bodyguard holding a carbine.

Beck pointed out in a detached voice, gaining the other vampire's attention, "They're not going to help you."

Tori slowly walked to the kneeling vampire, idly turning the handle in her hand as she held it parallel to her right leg while Beck stood protectively close to her. The brunette coldly whispered, "Hello Steven."

Steven snorted out a breath and grinned, looking slightly ridiculous missing his teeth, "Hello Sweetcheeks. It looks like you'll be dancing after all."

The brunette beamed a smile, but lacked all the natural warmth that naturally shined from it, "Yes I will."

There was a pause between the former couple as they stared at one another.

The vampire lost his grin and mockingly questioned, "You think you have the power now Vega? You needed your whole gang to do the dirty work for you?"

Tori held the tip of the blade under his chin and she coldly whispered, "I always had the power. You had to shoot me to be an even match and then you had to take me from behind. Who was the weak one in that situation?"

Steven clenched his jaw tightly and growled, ignoring the minor pain from his gums as his teeth would take a while to grow back.

The brunette lazily continued with a chilling voice that was creepily juxtaposed to her usual sweet demeanor, "You're assuming I couldn't hunt you down? My friends… my family here in their consideration saved me the trouble and they had their own issues to settle with you, but it's not this that gives me power over you."

"I'm the one chained while you're standing and holding the knife. Not exactly fair."

She retorted in a flat voice, "Neither was you breaking into my home and shooting me in the leg when I was just getting some ice cream."

Steven cocked his head to the side and stated in disgust, "Are you just going to talk me to death? Why don't we just go ahead and get this over with?"

Tori raised her right eyebrow. "Trying to take power again?"

Steven gathered some blood in his mouth then spat it in her face.

Tori closed her eyes in time not to get any in her eyes as it splattered on her nose, left cheek and chin and calmly took a breath.

The light brown hair vampire defiantly stated, "Yeah, I think I do because you'll always remember me after I'm long dust."

Beck stepped between them and backhanded the kneeling vampire so hard that he was knocked off his knees and face crashed into the concrete floor.

Steven would have laughed at seeing that he had struck a nerve with at least one of them, but even with vampire durability, he apparently pissed off Beck enough that he could definitely feel the strike from the left and the crash on the right made him feel like his jaw was broken on either side.

Jessica swallowed down her fear, the fear of the unknown of what they would do to her as she watched them toy with him. She saw him digging his own grave deeper with his mouthing off.

Tori quietly asked while she swiped her face from a provided wipe from her sister, "Pick him up please."

Beck pulled Steven back on his knees then took his place next to Tori.

The teenager vampire defiantly stared at his ex-girlfriend then spat out a little more blood onto the floor… and a few molars.

The musical star quietly picked up, "I'll remember you as my annoying ex, but I have the power. I had the power while I was bleeding out on my kitchen floor. I had the power to save myself. I have the power to end your life… I have the power to spare your life… and that's what I'm doing and unlike me, you'll remember that you had no power to save your life… I was the one that had the power to save your life."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead then stood up. She turned and walked to the trough of the horseshoe made by her friends and between them to head for the back of the room. She lazily remarked, "Let him go."

Steven blinked, not immediately believing he heard her correctly.

The others looked on just as dumbfounded.

Trina was the first to speak, "Tori—"

Tori stopped just at the door and stated with her back turned to all of them. "I'm letting you go and you are to never come back to Los Angeles. You're going to remember that I could have ended your life and there was nothing you could do about and it was me… _me_ that spared it and no one else."

She didn't wait for a response as she opened the door and exited the room.

The others looked back and forth between Steven and the closing door, each one having to process the unexpected turn of events.

Beck didn't take long to absorb what happened and quickly disregard it. He turned and grabbed Steven by the throat then held his right hand out and back, extending his nails to claws. He was planning to literally tear the other vampire's face off.

Jade called out, "Beck?"

He glanced over his right shoulder to her ex and snapped, "What?"

She held her gaze on his and slowly answered, "She spared him. That's what she wants then we should let her have it."

"He'll try again or come after one of us."

Mason spoke up, "No he won't."

The group turned to the elder vampire as he walked to stand beside Beck and down coldly stated, "If you ever come back to Los Angeles or bother any of them again, I will torture you to death. Is that understood?"

Steven darted his eyes back and forth between the other vampires, seeing that Beck looked like he was going to disregard the given mercy to him at any moment. He quickly uttered, "Yes."

"Good."

Mason looked to Beck and questioned, "Will that satisfy you?"

Beck growled in disgust and slightly shoved Steven back as he let go of his throat.

Quincy questioned as he approached the kneeling pair, "What about her? What am I going to do with you?"

Jade walked to Jessica then yanked the leather muzzle off of her mouth and over her chin. The slayer held the bowie knife to the side of Jessica's throat and stated with an eerily sweet expression, "Tori's making me feel generous… I'll give you the same deal she did. Agreed?"

The record owner wanted to objected, but since the decision was clearly out of his hands and things looked like they were at the cusp of being settled, he remained silent.

The vampire returned the stare and slowly answered, "Yes. I'll leave and never come back. I won't bother you."

"Good… There's plenty of opportunities for you somewhere far, far away. If I get a whiff of you wanting revenge against me, I will invent a whole new level of pain for you before I kill you."

"Like you did with Randy?"

Beck spat out, "Your 'friend' was a monster."

Jessica looked to Beck and answered, "What do you expect? We're vampires; we're all monsters."

Beck unflinchingly replied, "I don't feed from children or take it from anyone."

Steven found a shred of his confidence and mocked, "You can only delude yourself for so long into thinking otherwise."

Mason grabbed Steven by the jaw and leaned slightly down to meet the younger vampire's eyes. "I was heard one of the ancient Immortals once say: 'I am a monster, but I'm man enough to live with it'… you're just not a man about it yet. Perhaps one day you'll learn that or maybe you'll get your head cut off because they don't like your mouth."

The record producer let him go and turned, disgusted even being in the creature's presence.

Dusty walked up behind the pair and placed a hand one each of their 'inner' shoulders to each other. "Where do you two want to go? Anywhere in the world."

Steven sarcastically remarked, "How do we know you just want drop us in the middle of the Sahara in the middle of the day?"

Jessica added, "Or a volcano?"

"Because Tori spared your lives and I'm going to respect that unless you two give me otherwise. I do suggest you take my offer before the others decide not to respect her wishes."

Steven dismissively remarked, "Fine. Anywhere but here."

"You got it." The trio vanished from sight the next moment, leaving the chains behind.

Rex mildly complained, "We should have at least ripped one of his legs off."

Trina added in a disgusted tone, "Or his balls."

Freddie looked to the vampire leaders and stated far more confidently than he felt, "Now that has been unexpectedly taken care of, we need to do something that the Mob would call a 'sit down'. It's about Randy and Marshall's deaths."

Mason and Quincy gave each other sideways glances before the English-vampire offered, his voice slightly raised in pitch indicating his curiosity, "Alright, I have an office upstairs where we can talk."

The English-vampire led the way with Freddie handing off his shotgun to André and falling in step with them.

Jade hung back for a moment and pulled Rex to the side. "Rex, I need to do me a favor."

Rex smirked and flirted, "Whatcha need?"

The singer looked out the partially left open door as the Freddie and the vampires turned out of sight to head to head up the stairs. Once she thought they were out of earshot even for vampires, she whispered to the former puppet, "If we're not out of there in ten minutes… we're probably dead, so… I need you to come into the room and kill everyone else in there then tell Ian I love him. Can you do that for me?"

Rex was taken aback from the request and lost all sense of his easy laid back nature. He put on a solemn expression and nodded his head.

Jade gave who she thought was just an irritating creation of Robbie's a genuine smile then turned and headed out to catch up with Freddie.

Trina and Beck clearly overheard what Jade had spoken with André getting a sinking feeling about what could possibly go down. The vampire looked to André and stated in a detached voice, "Hold on to the shotgun, but give me the machete."

The songsmith didn't argue with his friend in passing along his machete and knowing that Beck would have a far better shot at getting up close and personal to use it.

Beck led the way for the others, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

* * *

Author's Note: Tori surprised them all with her choice, but as you probably guest, they're about to let the cat out of the bag with Mason and Quincy and it should be the last chapter. Our intrepid cast is face with elder vampires and Buffy waiting in the wing. How are they going to get out of this? You'll just have to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Sunday! I'm sorry that these chapters are delayed, but the last three days have been busy for me. I hope you enjoy them anyway and that they were worth the wait. A little change in plans, I'm splitting the last chapter in two and going to add an epilogue, but I hope to have the second half of this up later in the day. I just want to do some more proofreading and editing before I publish that one. Thank you for the readership and patience.

Martial arts student: It would be nice for all involved to rid the city of the demonic vampires. The type of vampire like Mason, Quincy and Beck are not inherently evil, so to do such a thing would be akin to genocide.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Tori didn't do it out of the goodness of her heart, but to show him who had the real power and begin the road to psychological healing after being violated. Something will happen by the end of this whether people start dying or not.

Twilight Warrior 627: Thank you. I hope these next two chapters are entertaining in regards to those three groups.

Rating: T Language

* * *

Chapter 10

The quartet made up of two vampires, a slayer and 'Promise One' took a flight of stairs to the catwalk that overlook the warehouse and towards the manager's office. The two bodyguards followed their respective bosses with the others trailing behind them in turn. On the way up the stairs, Beck noticed Tori sitting on a random crate on the ground level. He quietly whispered to the older Vega sister that he was going to speak with Tori.

Trina frowned at his departure as he didn't wait for her objection. Her reaction wasn't out of disapproving of him checking on her sister, but more out of the fact that he was one of the heavy hitters if things went bad very quickly. It was a pretty cold view, but pragmatic in wanting him closer by than emotionally checking on her sister. If anything, it should be her checking on Tori, but… oh Beck could annoy her so much. Hopefully if things went to chizz, Rex could hopefully just pop the vampires' heads off since they were carrying automatic weapons and she and André weren't bullet sponges.

The teenagers stopped a little ways back on the catwalk as the respective vampire guards to the record owners took up positions outside the door after the four entered the room, throwing each other concerned expressions towards one another. The only comforting thought for either of them was the fact that all their buddies were outside the building ready to fight it out and storm the building since the tension between the two sides were still high. They may have caught the ones that were the cause of them setting at each others throats, but that wasn't going to immediately ease tensions and there was hint of paranoia among the ranks with the unsolved deaths. There were things that could give 'monsters' nightmares and the unknown was one of them.

* * *

Inside the office, Mason directed the other three towards an attached small conference room. It was sparsely decorated with just a conference table for about six individuals with a whiteboard/projection surface hanging on the end wall.

The vampires took seats on either side of a small conference table while the teenagers remained standing at the end. Mason grinned and relaxed in his seat with his back towards the one window in the room and to the teenagers' left. "So Freddie, you wanted to talk about Marshall and Quincy's boy? You have some thoughts on who could have killed them?"

Freddie answered matter-of-factly, "Yes, I know who killed them. I killed them and they were the first on my list until I made my way up to killing the both of you."

The vampires were dumbfounded for a few seconds, thinking perhaps he was making a bad joke. However, the look in Freddie's eyes told the vampires that he was telling the truth. Mason was half a millennium old, so very few things surprised him, but he was clearly stunned and uttered without thinking, "You what?"

"I killed them because they were monsters that you let loose and… because of Buffy."

Mason slowly questioned, his voice straining as he maintained control of his slowly building anger, "You're working for the Slayer?"

Freddie smacked his lips as if he tasted something disgusting and answered, "More like I'm… her bitch. You know she wasn't happy with Jade signing with you or you organizing and she's not going to sit on the sidelines forever and let your little plan come to fruition. She's going to try to stop you anyway she can and sees Jade as a potential weapon that you would use. She _really_ doesn't want another Wilkins and she will kill Jade and you to stop it from happening. I made a deal with her to kill you in exchange for leaving Jade alone."

Mason stood up and turned to look to the one window in the office. The blinds were closed and that side of the building faced south, so it was out of direct sunlight to the dawn. "So that stupid little valley girl with delusions of grandeur is still at it?"

Jade softly answered, "Yes."

The vampire turned away from the window and asked in an accusatory tone to them, "Why didn't you just come to me about this?"

Freddie readily snapped, "Because you can't beat her army." He looked to Quincy and added, "You can't either… both of you together can't beat her and with her attitude, she's willing to turn almost all of them on us and sweep us clean."

Mason frowned, but he was old and wise enough and knew enough about Buffy to know that Freddie had a very valid point.

Quincy finally recovered from the shock of the news and asked, "Would anyone like to fill me in on this Buffy? I've heard of this slayer and I know she has an army, but why is she so hung up on Mason and his little pet project?"

The slightly older vampire answered, "The mayor of her hometown was attempting to become a demon and in the course of it, he would have wiped out the town, but before it happened, the other vampire slayer sided with him. She's seeing the parallels between the situations of me wanting us to organize and Jade working for me—"

Jade interrupted, "And now she's seeing the same thing with Mister Quincy and Tori and has the same plans of 'dealing' with him and Tori."

The darker skinned vampire clenched his jaw, not liking the idea he was in the girl's crosshairs.

Mason suppressed a smile at seeing the opportunity to leverage Quincy's support. Always look for the opportunity… The gray haired vampire continued his explanation, "Buffy is seeing the parallels as I understand the story, Wilkins was able to kill a number of her fellow students during their graduation when he was becoming a demon. She had to blow up her high school to kill him. She's afraid I'm some mastermind like him."

"Why does Jade—and now Tori—concern Buffy?"

"Because in seeing her fellow slayer siding with him, she saw it as a betrayal and Wilkins used the other slayer to do his dirty work. She clearly doesn't want a repeat of any of that…" He motioned to the teenagers and pointed out, "…to the point where she's coercing him into wanting to kill us."

Quincy looked to Freddie and rhetorically asked in an accusing tone, "So your way out was to kill us to save Jade and Tori?"

Freddie challenged, "And you wouldn't kill me in an instant if it meant protecting Hope?"

The recorder owner clenched his jaw for a moment as his answer was yes. He would have turned any of them to shredded mess—except for André and Tori as he did have a soft spot for them. Hope may have annoyed the mess out of him at times, but he still loved his daughter. "So why tell us now?"

"Because it's spun out of control. It nearly got Tori killed and you're about to go at each others throats. It'll turn into an all out war—which Buffy wouldn't mind happening as long as innocent people didn't get hurt… besides, both their careers are just starting and they need you."

The sitting vampire nodded, glanced to the suddenly impassive looking Mason then darkly questioned, "Okay, now why don't I just kill you for this betrayal?"

Jade passed her boyfriend a slightly worried glance, but he didn't look concerned and answered, "You don't have the moral high ground to stand on—for either of you—employing such monsters and you're too pragmatic in that way. You still have too much money to be made with Jade and Tori and besides, we really don't want to see either one of you dead and you know that because we're going to let you walk out of this room alive."

Quincy laughed, "You're going to let _us_ walk out of here?"

"It's two on two and even if you kill us, the rest of them out there will kill you out of revenge and… Dusty will simply smite every last one of you." He particularly looked to Mason and pointed out, "I'm betting you haven't come up with any defense against him."

Mason remained impassive as he had for the last several minutes even if a hint of worry wormed through him. The only thing he had researched that came close to being anywhere effective against angels—or other similarly holy beings—were the fabled Keys of Solomon, which of course he had never had the opportunity to really put to the test of what he found.

The gray haired vampire shrugged a shoulder then remarked, "Actually you did me a favor with Marshall. I didn't know about the child feeding. How that slipped pass… I would have staked him out in the desert if I had known." He looked to Quincy and continued, "We have more pressing matters to deal with than any feelings of betrayal: Buffy and placating the troops about Marshall's and Randy's death."

His fellow vampire looked to him stunned and the teenagers sharing the feeling. "You're just brushing this off?"

Mason glanced to the side then remarked, "It's nothing that I hadn't already considered. I've always known that if it came down between Jade and I in Freddie's eyes, he'd try his best to end me. That's never been a secret and frankly he's right about the money issues, but it's the idea that Buffy would coerce them into such a thing just pisses me off more with her. I want to put her severed head on a bloody pike. It's all about priorities. I haven't gotten where I am by not being able to properly set them."

The teenagers were taken aback by the sheer magnanimous he was showing at the situation. It still set off warnings for them that he simply could be lying, but there wasn't anything they could do about it at the moment.

Quincy shifted his gaze between the pair and Mason, still in mild shock about how easily he was apparently brushing this under the rug. He rolled his eyes and breathed out in disgust, "Fine, you are friends with Tori and André…" He looked to Mason and questioned, "How are we going to explain this to everyone? We can't tell them that Freddie killed them."

Mason cocked his right eyebrow and stated matter-of-factly, "Simple: we say it was just one of Buffy's operatives trying to sabotage us and trying to get us to go to war with one another to solve her problem. It has the benefit if being entirely true."

Quincy cocked his head to the side and remarked, "That would work, but they're going to want the guy—the girl in this case and how are we going to deal with Buffy? We just can't sit on our hands and wait for her to come at us."

Mason retook his seat and relaxed back in it, took his chin in his left hand and tapped his pointer finger over his lips as he thought for a moment. He suddenly dropped his hand and asked, "I think I can solve both problems in one swoop… Why don't we give her exactly what she wants, us?"

Everyone else in the room curiously looked to him, a few somewhat dreading what he meant by his statement.

* * *

On the first floor of the warehouse in a little out of the way corner, Tori sat on a crate filled with something she really didn't want to know the contents. Her legs lazily dangled off the edge, not quite reaching the floor and stared out, and not looking at anything in particular. Her right hand lazily rested on the grip of the silver blade, perhaps temporarily becoming sort of a security blanket for her.

Beck looked to the brunette and quietly stated, "Hey…"

Tori looked up and cracked a tired smile and muttered, "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

What little of a smile she wore faded and looked to him with quite pitiful eyes. She softly muttered, "I don't know."

Beck nodded his head then had a seat on her left. It was short space, but the brunette quickly scooted over to give him some room. He sat the machete down to his left then softly muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"It doesn't matter. I'm still sorry."

The pair fell into silence for a few seconds before Tori broke the silence with barely above a whisper, "I lied to Steven."

"What?"

"I thought I was going to die. I thought I was just going to bleed out there… I thought he was going to turn me for a second when he bit into my wrist." She paused, idly running her right thumb over her left wrist then finished in a ghostly tone, "He debated on whether he was going to do it and keep me as a pet. I _was_ completely helpless at that point."

Beck glanced away and uttered in disgust, "If I had known that, I wouldn't have let him live. I would have torn his fucking face off." He looked back to her and asked, "Why did you let him live? He's going to come back for revenge."

The muscles around Tori's eyes tightened and she whispered, "Then I'll kill him when he comes back."

"You may not see it him coming… just like he did last night."

The brunette blew out a breath from her nose and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. You let a wild animal out to strike again."

"I needed him to know how powerless he was and that it was me that decided if he was going to live or die and I wanted him to live with it. I wanted him to remember it… like I'm going to remember it… for the rest of my life. It's not how I wanted to be bitten."

Beck furled his brow and slowly questioned, "You imagined being bitten?"

Tori bashfully glanced to him then dipped her head back down to avoid his gaze.

The long haired hopeful actor cautiously asked, "You thought I would bite you one day?"

"Ah… I thought it might happen by accident if… if we were ever intimate…"

The last eight hours had been a rollercoaster and her admitting feelings were just another loop. He softly uttered, "Intimate? You've been giving me mixed signals for months."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I didn't feel comfortable with wanting to date my friend's ex-boyfriend, but I… I do like you that way, so I've been fighting myself and it's been coming off that way."

He softly nodded his head even if he wanted to roll his eyes at 'Girl Code'. "Jade wouldn't have a problem with it, but… even if she gave her blessing to it, I don't know how we can be in a relationship now that I don't know if I can trust you. You didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on. You didn't let me in on your plan."

Tori swallowed while her cheeks flushed a bit in embarrassment and shame. "It wasn't about trust Beck it was—"

"What? What was it?"

Tori sighed and let her shoulders slump. "I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want to drag you into any of this. I just wanted to protect you and everyone else. I didn't want you to worry."

"How was I not going to worry? You have Buffy on your back and you wanted to take down two organized vampire covenants. Did any of you really think you were going to be able to pull this off without them figuring it out? Did you think it wouldn't spiral out of control and get the rest of us involved? What if one of them had decided to go after Cat or Robbie? They wouldn't have any warning what could have happened to them. Even if you did, did you think we wouldn't have figured it out? Would you have told us if you magically pulled it off?"

"Yes because they would have been dead or gone by the end of the week before they figured out who was behind it. If we hadn't been able to get to either of them, the public attention of the killings would have derailed anything Mason would have put together. He would have just been another vampire, a powerful one, but nothing too pressing and the slayers would get around to him. They would have gotten off our back."

The friends sat quietly, just letting the seconds tick by before Beck finally remarked, "Let's just say everything would have pulled it off… how do I trust you after this?"

Tori turned her gaze to him and saw the look of hurt in his eyes. "I don't know… just like how I don't know how I'm going to protect you from Buffy and her slayers, but I'm going to try. That is what you can trust above anything else."

"You don't have to do that. Trust me—" He softly hissed at the insensitive irony of saying such words, but continued, "I've come to peace a while ago that I'm a vampire and that there are things out there that wouldn't stake me on sight for it. I can take care of myself in a fight."

"But you have one big bull's-eye on your back because you're my friend."

He reached over and clasped his hand over her left hand. He supportively smiled as he replied, "I'm not afraid. We'll deal with them and we'll get through this."

"Okay… but…"

"What?"

"If they come, I want you to run and get as far away as you can. Hide, do whatever you need to do so they can't find you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Beck's mouth became a thin line then crisply replied, "I'm not doing that. I'm not abandoning you. Your fight is my fight…" He cracked a smile and gently squeezed her hand. "Even if I'm mad at you."

Tori cracked a small grin, feeling a little better even if things were still a mess for her. She turned her head and rested it on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The former high school heartthrob slightly turned his head and kissed the side of her forehead.

West Residence  
Los Angeles, CA  
Tuesday, September 2012

After a tense debate and strategy session that lasted several hours, Jade had left Mason's clandestine property to arrive at her first home in the hopes of catching her mother before she left for work and taking Ian to school. She gave a quick knock on the front door. It was an odd feeling to do such a thing after officially moving out a few months ago even if her mother had made it clear that it was still and always would be her home; she even still had her keys.

She could hear the barking of Ira in the background, a reassuring sound in case someone came looking for Ian and her mother. The door opened to reveal her mother and Mrs. West sighed in relief and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Oh thank God," she whispered into her ear. She quickly pulled back but held on to her daughter's upper arms. "Is she alright? Are you alright?"

The younger of the Wests cracked a soft smile and answered, "Yes on both and he's not going to bother us again."

Mrs. West smiled in relief, but after studying her daughter's face, she put on a look of concern. "Have you been up all night?" she questioned at seeing the lightly dark bags under her eyes.

"Yeah. Even being a slayer, I still had to down a few cups of coffee to keep going. I've been up more or less for the last… twenty-seven, twenty-eight hours. I got a few cat naps around three or four this morning, but it's been a long day and night."

The mother turned and wrapped her right arm over her daughter's shoulders to lead her inside. "Come on in. You can sleep all day if you want—"

Jade remained in place and regretfully interrupted, "I'd like that, but that's not why I'm here."

Mrs. West knotted her brow while stopping.

"Mom… things are going to get worst before they are going to get better."

The lovely pale woman took a deep breath then calmly asked, "Okay… what do you need me to do?"

Jade furled her eyebrows and her lips slightly parted.

Ruby West cracked a knowing grin and stated, "Jade, sweetheart. I'm not a child. You wouldn't just give me an ominous warning without you wanting me to do something."

Jade bowed her head then answered, "You're right. I called Carly and Spencer before I drove over and they would be thrilled for you and Ian to go up and visit them for a few days… like today… before the sun goes down."

"Okay… I could use some help packing. What about Ian's belongings? I just have enough from last night and a fresh pair of clothing today."

The daughter thumbed over her shoulder to the Charger and remarked, "I packed enough of his stuff for a week."

Mrs. West wrapped her arm again over Jade's shoulder and led her inside. She quickly closed the door as Ira barked and ran to his mistress. The border collie obediently knelt in front of her instead of jumping on her with Ian happily running up in his pajama when he heard the voice of his stepsister/mommy.

She knelt down and pulled Ian into a hug. She rubbed a hand up and down his back and whispered, "Hey, you enjoy spending the night with your grandmother?"

The pale beauty took a deep breath, still getting used to the idea of being drafted into being a grandmother.

"Yeah. We watched movies last night, I got a double scoop of ice cream and got to sleep in a giant bed and we're getting to play hooky today."

Jade smiled and forced a bit of lightheartedness into her voice, "Well you get to play hooky for a few days. You're going to go see your… Aunt Carly and Uncle Spencer in Seattle with your grandmother and see your other grandmother. You're going to get to ride on a jet plane. They're going to show you around the city and show you all the fun stuff there."

"What about you and daddy?"

"We'll be up in maybe a day or two. Tori was just in an accident last night and we just want to make sure that Tori is absolutely fine, okay?"

Ian's eyes shot open wide then lunged at her and tightly wrapped his arms behind her neck. "Don't leave me."

A cold grip wrapped around her heart and she closed her eyes. She softly whispered, "I'm not leaving you. I'll be up there. I promise."

Ian asked with a voice filled with doubt, "You promise?"

Jade had experienced a lot of pain in her life: the loneliness and pain of an absentee father, the self-imposed pain of keeping everyone at arm's length, the various fights while being a slayer and the first time making love with Freddie, but what she felt in seeing the look of fear on his face was sharper than any of those.

She really was a mother.

Jade cracked a smile and happily asked, "How about I go ahead and come with you?"

The child brightened in an instant.

Los Angeles Police Department Headquarters  
100 W 1st St  
Los Angeles, CA

Vega slammed his phone down on the base and rubbed his fingertips of his right hand over his forehead. He was at the end of his rope after the night he had with his daughter nearly dying, finding out there was a whole other world underneath everything he knew to be true then getting an earful from his cheating wife calling him and have the nerve to chew him out for not letting him know that their daughter was attacked and in the hospital. He mused that if she had given even a fraction of the chizz about their children than what she had just professed, she wouldn't have spread her legs for his former partner and shattered their family.

Jones walked up to the side of the desk and lightheartedly asked, "Wife?"

Vega muttered in disgust, "Soon to be ex-wife it looks like."

The fellow detective sympathetically nodded his head. "Sorry, I heard… pretty dick move on his part."

David Vega cocked his head ever so slightly to the side and just looked at his fellow detective.

Jones sucked a breath though clenched teeth then apologized with a mildly embarrassed expression, "Sorry, bad choice of words."

Before the seated detective could respond, Doctor Cavanaugh frantically called out while she hurried onto the detectives' floor, "Vega, Jones?" She glanced around and asked any stray officer that she crossed, "Has anyone seen them?"

Jones turned out of the way of the desk and Vega answered while standing up, "Over here. What's wrong?"

The medical examiner shook her head in uttered disbelief while answering, "All of my notes, photos and my report are gone for Bronson's and Marshall's murders, even the computer backups have been erased."

The detectives paused, disbelieving the news until Vega muttered, "What?"

"Everything. Everything is simply _gone_."

"Are you sure they just weren't sent over to the department?"

The brunette frantically shook her head. "No, the ME's office always keep a set of records. Ours are just gone."

Vega quickly offered in the hopes to calming the rightfully upset doctor, "Let's go to the evidence room and we'll make copies."

The doctor let out a slow breath, trying to expel her tension.

Records Room  
Los Angeles Police Department Headquarters  
100 W 1st St  
Los Angeles, CA

The three exited the elevator on the basement level, the doctor stepping out first, but Vega leading the way towards the Records Room. He smiled to the supervisor sitting behind the upraised desktop like that of a hospital nursing station and quickly asked for the evidence boxes. The sergeant stood up and handed him the checkout sheet then told one of his other officers to retrieve the boxes.

The trio only had to wait about half a minute before the officer returned and handed the two boxes to his sergeant. The older officer knotted his brow as he was surprised by the lightness of the box, but didn't give it much thought as he sat the boxes on the counter.

Vega picked up the first one to set it to the side and opened the box lid. He stopped at seeing that the box was empty. His blood started to boil in an instant and snapped, "Damn it!" He spat as he turned, "Where's the evidence?!"

The sergeant squinted then quickly asked the detectives, "What do you mean?"

The detective turned the box at an angle to show the box was empty. "It's gone. All the evidence is gone."

Jones turned to the supervisor and demanded, "Who was working here last night?"

The sergeant was quick to defend his subordinates, "Hey, our guys pick up the box and put it back. They couldn't have taken anything."

"Then where is all the evidence?"

The sergeant flippantly remarked, "Obviously you guys didn't put anything in the box."

Vega glared at who he saw was an incompetent officer and privately swore that he would make sure the man would lose his job. However, he didn't have time to worry about that and called out to Jones, "What about Marshall's evidence?"

Jones opened the lid of the second box and peered inside. He closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath while rubbing his palm over the crown of his bald head. He tilted the box towards Vega to show that it was empty.

The police detectives glared to the sergeant and he lost all bluster in trying to pass off the lost of evidence.

Vega was about to demand to speak to his commander when a first year officer called out from the evidence storage side of the counter and held up the phone receiver while covering the mouthpiece with a hand, "Detective Jones, it's CSU. They say it's important."

The bald detective took the phone then patiently listened for about half a minute before he shouted, "What?!"

Vega and Cavanaugh turned in unison and the detective parroted, "What?"

Jones held his hand over the mouthpiece and stated, "It's CSU. They're saying that every shred of physical evidence from your daughter's attack is gone. It's just like it's vanished."

The detective and doctor's faces fell in utter shock, too stunned to respond in any other way.

* * *

Author's Note: So the truth is out. Is Mason just being pragmatic or does he just want to take care of the bigger threat first before seeking revenge? Poor Tori is an emotional mess. The road to Hell… How in the world did all that evidence just disappear? Stay tuned for the next update soon.

Special Guest Appearance by Jennifer Connelly as Ruby Lynn West  
Special Guest Appearance by Jill Hennessy as Doctor Cavanaugh


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers. Here is the second chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy.

mkpunk: Tori needed to take back the power and make Steven feel powerless. Jade let Jessica go because if letting one live and not the other one could unbalance the power between the vampire covenants. Dusty's been busy behind the scenes and Trina… I'm not sure if there is a couple in there, but a guy who is smart enough to see that Trina is hot.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Something is about to break loose, but not in the way I think people will think.

Challenge King: Thank you. You will get your answers in this chapter.

Twilight Warrior 627: Things will escalate but on a bigger scale and not a personal one. The storm is coming. I can't tell you Mason's motivations. Does vengeance further his aims? He's over five centuries old, nearly as old as the Master (according to Joss' original intent) and not stupid.

Twilight Warrior 627 has updated 'Hand of Fate – Transcendence', an interesting mixture of several fandoms.

Rating: T Language, Violence

* * *

Chapter 11

Neutronium Records  
Noonish, Tuesday, September 2012

Freddie nodded his head while he had the phone receiver to Mason's desk phone to his ear and standing in front of the desk. "Yes, I'll see you this evening. I'll be waiting," he finished before replacing the receiver on the phone.

Mason calmly asked between sips from his glass while sitting behind his desk. "So she's on her way?"

The former tech-producer lazily nodded while answering, "Yeah, she should be here this evening and she's going to meet me at the warehouse."

"Good. It should send them the appropriate message after tonight…"

"Do you think it'll work? Get them to finally back off or at least long enough to give us a fighting chance?"

"It's a gamble. It may not work and she just might want to come down on us with everything she has, but… if she does, we'll be in a far better position to fight it out with them."

"That's not exactly inspiring, but I guess that's the best I can hope for. At least Jade's not here… I do appreciate you flying her, Ian and her mother to Seattle."

Mason grinned. "I do have to protect my investment… I hope Quincy is doing the same with Tori."

Freddie rolled his eyes, not sure if he was being pragmatic or if there was some genuine feelings for Jade after the last few months, then asked, "So when are you going to try to kill me?"

The record producer sat his glass on the desk and answered with a smirk, "I'm not."

Freddie chuckled, clearly not believing the vampire, "You're not?"

"Of course not. You're young and in love. I still remember what that's like. I actually find it kind of sentimental."

The former tech-producer's jaw slacked, not really believing the man's words. His chuckle turned into an awkward laugh, "Mason, I seriously was planning to kill you. I hadn't worked out the details, but I was going to end you and you have never struck me as sentimental. I watched you fire a man over the phone when he was running late because of his wife being pregnant when you came to speak at Hollywood Arts."

The gray haired vampire shrugged a shoulder and huffed dismissively, "Oh, I have no doubt because I am not blind to how much you love Jade or your conviction… and I didn't really fire him. I was just blowing off some irritation. Do you know wide I would have left myself open for a lawsuit over it? You know the lawyers in L.A…. and we're considered the true bloodsuckers." He pleasantly smiled and continued, "Freddie, if I killed every single person that wanted me dead then I'd never get anything done. It goes with the territory of being what I am. The only thing I'm surprised that for the first time someone had a noble reason to do it. Actually if anything, I'd like to hire you officially to be a part of my organization."

Freddie asked dumbfoundedly, "You what?"

"I plan for Jade to be on my label for a long time and you're obviously going to be around for that, but now that I've seen what you're capable and willing to do—besides going up against a hellgod, I'd like to hire you."

The former Seattleite thought for a moment and studied the vampire to see if he was just janking with him. "I'm not interested in being your muscle. Besides, don't you already have plenty of guys for that?"

"I don't need you for muscle. I have a highly trained group of vampire mercenaries on the payroll and I already have an understanding with Dusty in case I really need some serious muscle. I need someone like you with the initiative that can help me on an organizational level." Mason snapped his fingers while pointing out, "You came up with a way to deal with the situation with Steven and Jessica like that to prevent us from shooting at one another."

"Even if I was the one that initiated it?"

"Law of unintended consequences. It happens."

"Don't you have plenty of people that work for you that have that?"

"You'd be surprised. Chelsea and Gwyneth are quite capable assistants, but their not leaders in a sense and the others that could fill that role are quite frankly too scared of me. I've unfortunately surrounded myself with a lot of 'Yes' men and women who are more eager to please me than to give me their honest opinion."

"Well it doesn't help that you randomly threaten to fire people and are so domineering."

Mason narrowed his eyes and coldly remarked, "I haven't survived for over five centuries by being nice or by not being pragmatic."

Freddie paused and studied the vampire, assessing the enigmatic record producer. "I don't see Mister Quincy being so… forgiving despite his words of assurance."

"As he said, you and Jade are Tori's friend and… if he does try something, I'll rip his bloody head off."

"That's reassuring," Freddie replied in a near flippant manner.

"It should be," the elder vampire remarked before taking another sip of blood.

Freddie nodded in acknowledgment. "So you want me for being able to tell you no?"

"And your willingness to take initiative. I have plenty of drones for the most part."

Freddie squinted and slowly asked, "Isn't that a combination to overthrowing you?"

"Are you planning to become a vampire or have any aspirations to rule over a supernatural community?"

Freddie snorted out, thinking the vampire was joking, "Not really."

"Then I really don't see a problem with my offer."

Freddie paused, considering Mason's words then diplomatically smiled while answering, "As unexpected and appreciative I am for the offer of a steady paycheck, I have college—I'm missing classes today—and I want to stay as much away from the supernatural as possible. I beat Dagon and the book and that's it. My 'destiny' was fulfilled. If it wasn't for Buffy, we wouldn't be in this situation. You'd be putting your thing together while Jade was finishing getting her album done."

Mason returned the pleasant smile and replied, "I can understand that and once this Buffy situation is handled, hopefully the supernatural elements in your life will be kept to a minimum and you and Jade can be happy. If, however, you ever change your mind, don't hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind."

The pair paused, unsure the next step in the conversation until they heard Dusty suddenly called out from behind the former tech-producer, "Am I interrupting?"

The pair looked to Dusty standing near the exit to the office.

Freddie ignored the question and asked, "Where have you been? Did it take you that long to drop them off?"

"No, I've been destroying all the physical evidence for Randy and Marshall's deaths."

Freddie raised his eyebrow and Mason looked equally surprised.

Dusty lazily answered the unasked questioned, "Juries love all that CSI stuff and if they don't see it… they have a tendency to let people walk when people don't see it. I'm hedging the odds to make sure even if they somehow put the pieces together that you're behind it, they won't be able to prove anything."

The vampire approvingly smiled while commenting, "It was the prudent thing to do though I would presume the police would be quite baffled and upset. It might make them more determined."

"Probably, but with everything practically gone other than their personal notes, it will be an uphill battle and if they find something, I'll just do it again."

Mason raised his glass of blood and remarked, "Saves me the trouble of having to call in some favors and twists some arms in the police department and D.A.'s office."

Dusty looked to Freddie and began, "Can we ah…" Dusty motioned his head to the side towards the exit of the office and finished, "…talk in private?"

Freddie glanced to Mason and the record owner quickly answered, "It's alright. I think we've concluded our business. I will see you here this afternoon?"

"Yes. I'll be here this afternoon. Have a good rest of the day."

Freddie turned and walked out of the office with Dusty, but the next thing he knew he was on the helipad on the roof of the building. He blinked and stopped in mid-stride, looking around at the Los Angeles skyline on the mostly clear day. He looked back to Dusty and shouted, "Hey!"

Dusty shielded his eyes with a hand and replied, "Sorry, but I didn't want us to be overheard."

"About what?"

The nephil furled his brow and shouted, "About me chewing you out."

"What?"

The slightly slimmer teenager snapped in utter disbelief, "What the Heaven were you thinking?"

Freddie didn't need to question what he meant, so he quickly answered, "I was thinking that I could protect the woman and child I love—"

"I know you do. Even if it wasn't coming off of you in waves, but I didn't realize that you would do something so stupid as to try to bring down two vampire covenants led by at least master vampires—Heaven, Mason's an elder—by yourself."

Freddie raised his right hand and pointed his finger at Dusty's face. "Well where were you to help me? You've been spotty at best around here. It was either that or Buffy bringing down her damn army on top of our heads!"

Dusty took a step forward and stared Freddie right in the eyes as he snapped, "I am helping you. I got you an angel blade, I got you the rituals to turn knives into demon killing blades and I got my dad and uncle to let Cat go through the Men of Letters archives for any kind of spells she needs to fight slayers. I got all these scattered monster hunting groups in a loose alliance—heck, I even got the Pope to be on your side. I've been helping you for months behind the scenes. I was making sure if there was a war that you'd have plenty of support against her."

Freddie slightly tilted his chin down and swallowed down his anger. He counted to about five in his head then answered through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry… it looks like is bound to happen now."

Dusty turned away and kept his hand up to shield his eyes from the overhead sun. He commented in mild disgust, "I take it that Mason knows then?"

"Yes, we told him after you left."

The slightly taller teenager turned, his somewhat messy hair in front slightly swayed in the whipping wind. "You're not dead, so I assume he took it well or at least tolerated the plan to end his life."

"He's surprisingly calm. I think he's more concerned about not losing money over Jade and annoyed with Buffy trying to mess with him by using us."

"I've noticed he's a very focused individual. He's concerned about the king, not the pawns on the game board and right now Buffy is the biggest piece on the board. So, what's our next move if we're going to war?"

"Our next move is that I just called Buffy and told her that I was going to deliver Mason and Quincy to her. She should be here this evening."

"So you're getting her here for a first strike?"

"In a manner of speaking," Freddie answered with a smirk.

Dusty cocked his head to the side and slowly questioned, "It doesn't sound like you're planning to kill her."

Freddie paused, apparently still struggling with the idea of having to go that far in regards to Buffy. "This is the plan…"

The computer engineering college student quickly explained the plan for meeting Buffy over the course of the next few minutes.

Dusty cocked and eyebrow and grinned. "That's a unique way to deal with her. I don't think she'll see that coming, but that will leave you awfully exposed without any real backup."

The slightly younger teenager shook his head and apprehensively remarked, "I know and if this doesn't work…"

"If it doesn't work then we'll going to have to kill her and whoever she brought with her. I know it's bloody affair, but if you want to protect Jade and your son, you just may have to kill every last one of them."

Dusty quietly watched Freddie's conflict play on his face before the young man answered, "That's pretty ruthless."

The nephil reluctantly and regretfully replied, "Yes it is… just like it was when we showed up to Jade's house and she was a gibbering mess from an impromptu torture session with a taser."

Freddie clenched his jaw tightly.

The handsome nephil raised an eyebrow. "It puts it in a different perspective doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Can you go that far? Can you end her if you have to?"

Freddie turned away and walked a few paces to get a better view of the cityscape. He debated the possibility as he looked down at the people going about their lives, dealing with their own problems and being blissfully unaware of the potential war that was about to breakout across the city.

He finally muttered, "I guess we'll see."

Mason Thornesmith's Office  
Neutronium Records  
Los Angeles, CA

While Freddie and Dusty conversed, Josef Kostan and Mick St. John entered Mason's office with a lovely young blonde secretary opening the door for them.

Mason stood up from behind his desk and happily waved them into his office, "Josef, Mister Saint John, please, please come in."

Josef diplomatically smiled and replied, "Thank you."

The record owner turned to his mini-refrigerator and opened the door to retrieve a clear glass container filled with a crimson colored liquid. He pulled it out and sat it on the desktop while asking, "Would either of you care for a refreshment?"

The slightly younger vampire to the record owner happily replied, "Yes, I could use a refreshment."

Mick looked a little uneasy and Mason noticed the detective's reaction and directed a curious expression.

Josef offered with a somewhat mocking grin while taking the poured glass of blood, "Mick here has a very restrictive diet."

"Oh?"

"He buys it from the morgue. He doesn't like it fresh from the tap. I always offer, but he always turns me down."

Mick blew out a tired breath and put on a diplomatic smile."

Mason made a sour face as he questioned and poured himself a glass, "Dead man's blood? It's fortunate that you're not one of those saw-tooth vampires. I guess it's better than what I hear some other vampires get by. I believe you've met Mister Oliver. I hear he drinks pig's blood from a butcher. Swears off the human blood."

The vampire detective cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "That's an interesting solution."

The record producer shook his head and muttered, "With his looks, he could have a dozen blood-dolls at the snap of his fingers if he wanted them. I don't understand him. Anyway… I can assure you that it's from volunteers. I have my fingers in the blood blanks and a certain percentage is deemed unusable and gets kicked our way. It's a necessary solution until we can get that cloned blood down pat then… never have to worry about another meal again and put the blood banks out of business."

Josef laughed, "You think you're going to pull it off? I've heard those European covenants been working on that for the last ten years and all they've managed was artificial plasma."

Mason chuckled then mocked, "The difference is that I haven't been wasting my time and resources in some stupid blood feud with some damn werewolves."

Josef half smiled and countered, "There are plenty of vampires who would want to get it the old fashion way… we've always been the farmers and them the food."

"That's there business… but not in this city. If I can get those damn demons on a leash, I can rein the others in. We need to be civilized and it needs to be shown that we can coexist with humans."

Mason's guests didn't look convinced by his statement, so he continued in a lecturing tone, "Gentlemen, we can not remain in the dark forever with the advancement of technology. When that day comes, I'd prefer that our species isn't wiped out with the justification that we are a predator to them that must be exterminated. The fact that we aren't feeding on them and perhaps help a great many people with the benefit of a ready supply of compatible blood for them that could practically eliminate the need for blood donations."

Mick cautiously remarked wearing an awkward smile, hoping he wasn't offending the fellow vampire, "That's pretty ambitious."

"When it's about the survival of our species, I have to be."

The youngest of the vampires chuckled, "Our species?"

"I don't know how you view your condition Mister Saint John, but I see myself as a vampire, not as a human. Perhaps one day we can be a people of our own, but in the meantime… we need to continue to be civilized people… some need some civilizing and that's one of the reasons I'm pushing for us to have such an organization in Los Angeles."

Mick put on a tight smile. He preferred to still think in human terms and if had the chance, would be human again, and Mason's message did make him concern whether coexistence was really the elder vampire's goal.

Josef asked, hoping to get the conversation going and not be bogged down where things could start to be said that would offend anyone, "What's with the invite?"

"Other than wanting to convey my appreciation for your help with the situation?"

Mick laughed an easy going laugh then commented, "I really didn't get a chance to do anything. We were about to start our hunt then one of Mister Benson's friends suddenly appeared with him out of thin air with a fluttering of air."

Mason grinned and cautiously stated, "Well Mister Hale is quite different than some of the other denizens that we have to coexist."

Josef inquired with a cocky expression, "Would you care to share?"

"I wouldn't want to invade his privacy, but only to tell you that he is not a being to be trifled with. Fortunately, we've come to an understanding: We don't force feed on people and kill them and he won't wipe ever last one of us out regardless that we have souls. I also guarantee safety—as much as one can—for certain individuals he delegates in Los Angeles and a safe haven. He in return will take care of some of the more dangerous elements that threaten the status quo I'm trying to establish and be a middleman to other organizations that would get quite nervous with us running the show in L.A."

Josef cracked a big grin and slightly shook his head, but the seriousness of the expression of Mason's face stopped him several seconds later.

Mason took a quick sip from his drink then calmly commented, "I'm not joking Josef. It is well within his power to destroy us."

Mick had only exchanged a few pleasantries with the young man and nothing seemed to give him any indication that he was particularly different from anyone else. The only thing that seemed to distinguish him from the others was his smell, extremely clean… godly clean.

Josef took a seat then a sip from his glass to calm his nerves before asking, "What's the real reason for the hospitality?"

Mason took his seat behind his desk and calmly answered, "I wanted to inform you that war with the slayers is unavoidable now and it'll start tonight."

Josef and Mick quickly looked to one another, seeing each others concerns about the chaos such a thing would happen in the city. The older of the two vampires asked, "Are they in the city?"

"There are a few operating out of some old hotel, 'The Hyperion', but they are keeping a low profile. They're more to keep an eye out on things. If they're killing anything, it isn't touching any of my people. However, I know for a fact that a number of them will be arriving this evening, if not sooner."

"How?"

"Because I'm inviting them."

Mick pointed out what he thought was the obvious with a hint of disapproval lacing his voice, "You're leading them into a trap?"

Mason shrugged a shoulder and lazily replied, "In a manner of speaking that hopefully will avoid any bloodshed."

The vampire detective slightly tilted his head to the side and questioned, "How?"

Mason predatorily grinned before replying, "Quincy and I are going to be sacrificial lambs to quench Buffy's thirst for our blood."

The long time friends each directed a confused expression to him while the record owner casually took a sip from his glass.

Undisclosed Room  
Sunset Tower Hotel  
West Hollywood, CA  
Late Afternoon, Tuesday, September 2012

In the five star hotel room, Cat, Tori, Trina, Rex, and Robbie sat cross-legged around on the finely carpeted floor of one of the bedrooms. The redhead had a book in her lap and was carefully reading out the intended spell.

Trina leaned slightly over to her sister and whispered, "You should have done what Jade did and got on a plane and got out of here. She was the smart one."

Rex overheard and whispered, "Running away seems like a fine idea—"

Tori irritated snapped, "Jade didn't run away. She only left because she didn't want Ian to feel he had been abandoned. His mom and Jade's dad have disappeared and she couldn't put him through the trauma of thinking he wouldn't see her again. His parents have just left."

"Shhh!" the redhead admonished the Vega sisters then continued softly speaking her spell.

The other four felt a strange sensation course through them as the redhead finished her words then she dropped her book into her lap and leaned forward, threatening to tumble over.

Tori reached over to grab her shoulder to stop her from falling and asked, "Are you alright?"

The redheaded witch cracked a smile and nodded her head. "I just feel a little winded. I just need to lie down for a few minutes. I just wanted to give a little more to make sure it was strong enough."

The brunette slipped her arm around Cat's back and under her arm to help her stand then easily picked her up to walk to the bed. She sat her down and Robbie was immediately by her side on the opposite side of the bed.

Trina looked around the room while standing up and asking, "So did it work?"

The ventriloquist helped prop the witch up with the pillows and Cat answered, "Yeah, it's in place and should work. We're warded from them magically locating us and if they do find us some other way, they won't be able to physically get into the room or hurl magic inside. With everyone's help, I made it strong enough that it would stop anything short of an angel from walking in here."

Robbie smiled at the idea that he was actually significantly useful in the situation.

The older Vega sister expressed her doubts, "Are you sure? They're slayers; the usual warding doesn't work on them."

"Warding symbols that keep out demons don't work on them, but this will keep out all supernatural creatures. It doesn't discriminate."

Rex joked, "Could they still throw a hand grenade?"

The redhead put on a sour expression and sullenly answered, "I suppose so. It's not a physical shield spell. It wouldn't really work well for a hotel room. It's more suited for a house."

Trina rolled her eyes and muttered in mild disgust, "We should have rented a house then staying here."

Robbie frowned and pointed out, "That might have been the better idea, but they're not exactly supernatural creatures, so are we sure they can't step through the ward?"

Cat's face fell and muttered, "No…"

The older Vega sister shook and crossed her arms under her chest. "Then let's hope they don't find us."

Tori spoke up to sure up their spirits, "It'll be fine. Once Freddie's done, they'll be gone and we can all go home…"

Trina was hesitant to bring it up since they had spent the rest of the day being fairly busy in finding someplace to stay and putting out some cover story that the songstress had been moved to a private facility to recover and thanking her fans for their support. "Do you want to go home?"

The younger brunette took a deep breath then stated with absolute conviction, "Yes. I will not be frightened to live in my own home."

"Okay… can I remodel the kitchen though?"

Tori thought about it for a moment then answered, "We'll see."

Trina smiled as she had several ideas to redo the kitchen.

Rex eagerly suggested as he headed out for the living room part of the suite, "Hey, let's order some room service and see what they got playing."

Robbie just shook his head at the antics of his friend, hoping that he wouldn't try to bring up some inappropriate movie.

One of Mason's Off the Books Properties  
Los Angeles, CA

The sun was setting across the horizon of the Pacific Ocean and Freddie swallowed down the apprehension swirling in his stomach as he stood next to the kneeling vampires with their arms cuffed behind their backs in the middle of the warehouse. He could hear the far door opening then the cautious footsteps of several people approaching.

There were several stacks of crates filled with unmoved property that served as perfect cover and labyrinth setup near the entrance of the building that the 'guests' had to navigate through before reaching the cleared out area where Freddie stood with the vampire bosses.

The time it took them to navigate around the haphazardly made maze gave the former technical-producer that time to reflect on how he got to this position. He answered the call in being a 'Promised One', the one that would stand against the demon hordes of Dagon and attempt to do the impossible of destroying the infamous Necronomicon that led him to L.A. and to Jade and Ian. He had found a new home, one that he felt was far more welcoming than the one he left, and love again.

He said yes to that love and be a father to a child that was not his own—not hers either—and it was more terrifying than facing a false god or an army of demon inhabited girls. He wanted that challenge with Jade and it was in that moment of truly accepting that life that he knew he would do anything to hold on to this new life.

Freddie was pulled from his thoughts when he saw two females make their way out of the maze then separated several yards (meters) to approach him on either side. They carried high-end hunting crossbows and coldly stared at him and the vampires then cautiously looked around, especially at the catwalks.

The one standing to his left was a pretty strawberry blonde with shoulder length hair and she let out alternating pitched whistled, presumably to indicate the close was clear.

Dusty had asked him if he could end Buffy if it came down to it.

Freddie knew the answer as soon as he spotted the blond confidently approaching him and the vampires, carrying the legendary slayer scythe in her right hand. Her redheaded friend walked a few paces behind and to her right. Another slayer was close at hand to the witch and looked weary of the situation. Another three slayers hung back and kept a careful eye on the proceedings holding various medieval weapons.

Buffy politely began, "Hello Freddie. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Freddie held a steady gaze and impatiently retorted, "Miss Summers… I thought you'd be prettier with all the guys and vampires that have chased after you over the years."

The blonde instantly frowned at seeing that this was going to be an adversarial meeting.

He motioned to the vampires and stated, "Delivered as promised."

The blonde attempted to give the young 'Promise One' a comforting smile, trying to ease the teenager's apprehension and perhaps to ease the tension as she spoke, "Yes you have and I'm impressed. I'm glad to see you realized the right thing to do. This was always to keep Jade from going down a path that would only hurt her in the end."

Freddie frowned and sharply retorted, "Oh go fuck yourself. This was to keep Jade under your thumb or you would kill her because you're still hung up with what Faith did to you. Why don't you just go get yourself some therapy and get over it?"

Buffy clenched her jaw tightly and glared at him, but she took a few calming breaths though her nose. After taking those breaths, she forced a smile and calmly answered, "I'm sorry you believe that. I'm just trying to protect every—"

"You're _the_ slayer… you are the law… you are absolute. _That_ is kneeling to you when we accept it and I have to accept it or… you'll have Jade murdered. You can kid yourself, but don't kid me; you're no better than the monsters you and your damn army hunt."

Buffy had to bite her tongue. She was not use to someone verbally standing up to her unless they were the villain then she would make some snappy comeback before kicking their ass. He on the other hand, was completely confident in his words and wasn't just some monster whose words she could discard out of hand—but still did in a sense because he was just a dumb teenager thinking with his hormones instead of his brain.

The blonde slowly approached the kneeling vampires, each seeing their clothes had a little wear and spots of blood on their forehead and around their mouths, indicators they have been in a brutal fight.

"How did you manage to pull it off?"

"Easy, they were so riled up from their guys getting killed, they turned on each other. I sat back while I watch them kill each other then was able to take them both down when the dust settled."

The most famous slayer of all studied his expression, trying to gage his truthfulness. He didn't have the best of poker faces, but it didn't matter if he wasn't telling the whole truth. As far as her scouts and Willow's curious magical scan of the area were concerned, Freddie was alone with the vampires and no one was around for blocks. If this meeting was a trap, which she and the slayers that still harbored deep resentment towards him and the others for number of slayers lost through exorcism and crossfire with deadites, then it was a poorly thought out one unless he decided to go all suicide bomber on them.

Buffy slowly approached Freddie then stepped around him to face Mason. She had no quips to exchange with the vampire as she had became a real adversary with her as all the other enemies she had faced since she first became a slayer. She just wanted to get this over with and raised the scythe up to point the butt of the weapon, which was a sharpened stake, and pointed it at Mason's heart.

Freddie shouted and held up his right hand, "I do have one last thing to say before you destroy my girlfriend and friend's dreams."

Buffy glanced to him to her left and impatiently asked, "And what's that?"

"Play."

The most famous slayer in history squinted and repeated, "Play?"

The next moment a dozen loudspeakers started playing throughout the warehouse, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio…"

As the recording played, the slayers froze in place, their muscles tensing before their bodies started jerking at odd angles as if they were going into some kind of seizure. The ones holding the crossbows dropped them and fortunately as they clattered to the floor, they didn't randomly fire. The slayers began to cough loudly and doubling over then wisps of black smoke started pillowing out past their lips.

Willow pulled her arms close to her body as she felt like her insides were tearing apart and wanting to ooze out of her every pore in her body. She finally collapsed to the floor and started pulling her extremities to herself.

The redhead's companion looked down and wanted to rush to her side, but she coughing so hard she thought she'd cough up an internal organ.

Buffy looked to Freddie with outright hatred and attempted to raise the scythe to strike at him, but her muscles locked in place halfway lifting the weapon.

As the recording finished, all the slayers looked up at the ceiling and opened their mouths. A jet of billowy black smoke was ejected from each their mouths, swirled around the ceiling then crashed through several windows. All the slayers dropped to the ground from the shock to their respective systems of the demons being forcibly ejected from their bodies.

Willow was curled up in a fetal position and nearly trembling uncontrollably and threatening to lose bowl control.

Buffy was able to catch herself by landing on her hands and knees. She heaved several times before looking up to Freddie with teary eyes.

The teenager stared down coldly at her for a moment before she picked herself up and stood on her feet.

The blonde spat out, "What the Hell did you just do to us?"

"I gave you what you always wanted: to be free of being a slayer."

Freddie held his arms out and slightly lifted his hands above waist height and casually remarked, "Your magical powers will eventually return, but you're going to have to start from scratch."

Buffy narrowed her gaze and demanded, "You what?"

"Oh? You didn't recognize the Latin? That was an exorcism. I exorcised the heart of the demons out of you and your fellow slayers and stripped her of all her magical powers." Freddie grinned then chuckled, "The power of Christ compels you."

Buffy clenched her teeth tightly and glared at him. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar by her left hand and lifted, expecting to lift him off of his feet. However, all she did was pull the material of his shirt up. The blonde knotted her brow then looked to him dumbfounded. She attempted to lift him off of his feet again, but found she couldn't budge him. She let his shirt go and took a step back, horrified at what she was experiencing.

Willow directed her hand at a random object and attempted to lift it through magical telekinesis, but the stray box didn't move at all.

The blonde spat out to the 'Promised One' and asked, "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

Freddie's jovial expression quickly turned dark and in a chilling voice answered, "I do: firing the first shot in the war between us because we won't bow down to you. I'm not kneeling to you Buffy. Jade is not kneeling to you and nor is Tori. I'm not accepting that you are the law. We will live our lives free and the only way we're going to get that is to win the war against you."

"You are so making a big mistake siding with him."

"You truly never listen to anything anybody else says do you? I'm siding with Jade. They have a business arrangement. If you could ever actually hold down a real job, you would understand that."

The slayer kneeling next to Willow shouted, "Then why don't we give him his wish? We can still fight."

Mason spoke up with a near predatorily grin as he stood up and freed himself for the uncuffed restraints, "Please do try little girl." His eyes turned blue and his fingernails started extending.

Freddie sternly spoke, actually quite desperate that she would take his advice, "Go home Buffy and leave us alone. All I did was return you to normal, something you've always wanted. Jade and Tori want the same thing as you."

Buffy felt a rush of overwhelming rage, the dark part of her soul that Dracula had taunted her about a decade ago and the same feeling she had against Faith when she caught her leading the 'Potentials' at a local club in their hometown. She switched the scythe to her left hand then threw out a right hook at the teenager's face as hard as she could muster.

Freddie's head barely jerked to the side from the impact then looked to with an expression that conveyed the sentiment: 'Are you kidding?'

The former slayer clenched her fist tightly then loosened it while shaking her hand, the blow stinging.

Freddie growled in irritation then grabbed her by the collar and punched her with a hard jab to the center of her face. Though a combination of his workout regiment from his rehab and the minor boot in strength granted by being a 'Promise One', he was as strong as a newly called slayer and she no longer had her slayer durability, so his strike instantly broke her nose and sent blood flying with her head snapping back.

He let her go and she to falls back to the floor, rolling to her right and dropping the slayer-scythe in the process.

He leaned down and picked up the slayer-scythe. "I think I'll hold on to this since you're no longer a slayer."

Willow shouted, "Hey!"

Freddie raised the weapon up with both hands in front of him. "You're not having this back."

The redhead early thirty-something raised her hand to draw the weapon to her, but as with the box, her telekinetic power was gone.

Buffy wiped her profusely bleeding nose with the back of her left hand and pulled herself up into a seated position. She mumbled, "You're not leaving with that."

The two slayers that had crossbows picked them off the floor and pointed them at Freddie.

The former tech-producer glanced to the slayers then looked to the blonde. "Buffy, I just broke your nose with one punch. I know I heard cracking." He thumbed over his shoulder to the vampires and pointed out, "They're stronger than I am and have claws. They will tear the rest of you to ribbons and your crossbows will not stop them."

The blonde glared at the teenager as if she could focus her rage enough on him that his head would explode or something. She struggled for a moment to stand up then asked, "You think they're the only ones I brought?"

Mason leered at the experienced slayer and chuckled, "You mean the ones that you have lollygagging around out front where I have several snipers pointing high powered rifles at them ready to kill them all if they decided to come in here?"

Buffy blinked and between that time, Mason had crossed the measly two yards and grabbed her by the throat with his left hand and lifted her off the ground and fully extended his arm. The slayer grabbed him by the wrist and struggled for breath.

The slayer to Mason's left immediately fired her crossbow, but the master vampire easily caught the bolt then tossed it aside. He reached into his blazer jacket to a shoulder holster and pulled out his old Webley revolver. He pointed the antique pistol at the slayer that just shot at him and calmly stated, "If you try that again, I'm going to shoot you in the face. Understand?"

The younger slayer hesitated and lowered her crossbow, not bothering to try to reload it.

The other slayer with a crossbow sidestepped to try get a clear shot of Mason, but the vampire clicked his tongue and pressed the barrel of the gun to Buffy's heart. "Put it down or I put one in her heart then I put one into you."

The strawberry blonde slayer hesitated until Willow shouted, "Put it down."

The slayer didn't argue with the witch and bent down to carefully sat it on the floor.

Willow cautiously approached them and demanded, "Let her go!"

"Oh sod off!"

He looked back at Buffy, the girl already starting to turn blue, and continued in a fatherly manner, "Let's get something straight you deluded little girl. You will leave me alone. You will leave my people alone. You will leave my city alone and if I ever catch you in my city again, I will rip your heart out and feast on it…"

He stopped and grinned, an idea coming to mind. "No… I'll just call the police and have you arrested and then what are you going to do? Fight it out with the cops? Maybe I should just call MI-Five and get your little group labeled as a terrorist organization?"

Buffy started kicking more violently, trying to connect with anywhere that would hurt him, but it was a useless gesture.

Mason threw her down in disgust, hitting the floor with her right shoulder and elbow taking the brunt of the impact. She grabbed her right elbow, having hit hard enough to considerably strike her 'funny bone' and sending a considerable amount of pain up her arm, and rolled to her right side.

The other six slayers gave a start to charge him, but the gray haired vampire raised his Webley and carefully swept it to point at each of them, daring any of them to come at him. He grinned and mocked, "Seven slayers and a witch and only six bullets… things could get really interesting."

Buffy growled in frustration then pulled herself onto her feet. She held her right elbow and took a few labored breaths to fill her lungs.

"Fine… if you want to be evil then be evil. Don't think just because you're human means that I won't end you… you wouldn't be the first."

Freddie snorted out and dismissed her, "If I'm so evil, why am I letting you walk out of here alive?"

He held up the scythe and pointed the axe head towards her while continuing, "Supposedly this thing can kill even Old Ones and I could go all lumberjack on you…" He glanced down at his plaid shirt and pointed out, "I'm even dressed for it, but I'm not going to do that. You can't seem to get it through your janking skull that we just want to be left _alone_."

"As long as Jade and you are involved with him…" She looked to Quincy giving her a cold stare. "…and Tori with him, I can't leave you alone. They want to rule the whole city and nothing good will come out of that and you're siding with them. You're just as much the bad guy."

"They're not the Mayor and we're not Faith. From where I'm standing of being dictated in how to live ours lives when Jade and Tori are just trying to be musicians and I'm going to college, you're the bad guy. You're the one interfering in our lives."

Buffy shook her head and gave him a look of pity. "You stupid little boy…"

"And you're a self-righteous bitch who has to always be right in her mind. Is that why you let Winifred Burkle die? Just to satisfy your damn ego and punish your ex-boyfriend by not doing exactly what you wanted? Megalomaniac… that's what you are."

Freddie caught from the corner of his eye Willow's sorrowful expression and glancing down to the floor, apparently his words hit the mark with her.

Buffy glared at the teenager then turned to walk away, swallowing her pride for the moment that would just fuel her rage later on in wanting to show that smug kid who was right and who was wrong.

The other slayers looked stunned at Buffy turning her back on Freddie and Kennedy quickly demanded when she gathered her wits, "We're just walking away?"

Buffy looked to Willow's girlfriend and stated. "You want to take them on right now without being a slayer, be my guest."

The blonde started back on her way and didn't wait for her fellow former slayer's response.

Mason called out, "Buffy!"

The Slayer stopped and looked over her right shoulder, throwing a disgusted look to Mason.

The record owner smirked and softly mocked, "Remember, we're letting you walk away when I could just have put a bullet into your brainpan. Freddie here is far more merciful than I would be."

Buffy growled then continued on her way. The rest hesitated, but one by one they started following her out. The two that had walked in with crossbow started to pick them up, but Freddie demanded, "Leave the crossbows."

The slayers glanced to one another and decided it was for the best to leave the weapons. The strawberry blonde swore to herself that she would learn how to use guns as quickly as possible and damn with Buffy's probation on it.

Once the vampires heard the doors shut as the last exited the building, Quincy finally spoke up, having purposely remained quiet to observe a potential enemy and rival verbally duel with one another and trying to assess any weakness that could be revealed, "I still say we should have killed her."

Mason lazily looked to his rival and pointed out, "If I had, the rest of them would swear vengeance on us and come at us with everything they had, but we just sowed the seed of doubt in them. How willing are they going to follow her into battle against people that just want to be left alone and when given the opportunity to kill them, but just let them walk away? How many of them are questioning who the bad ones are in this situation?"

"You want an internal coup?"

Mason shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not going to count on it, but a little internal strife won't hurt."

Freddie spoke up, hefting the scythe in his right hand, "In the meantime, let's get out of here before Buffy changes her mind and tries to come at us… we have to prepare for war."

He turned and headed out the other side of the warehouse.

* * *

Author's Note: Buffy didn't see that coming. I don't think you saw that coming. I 'killed' off Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The canon established it was the heart of a demon that powered them and in Angel, exorcisms work, so strictly in that canon—which this story has several paralleled—I don't see why it wouldn't work as I did in the previous story.

Okay, one more chapter to go as a resolution/Epilogue chapter. Thanks for reading.

Special Guest Appearance by Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy  
Special Guest Appearance by Alyson Hannigan as Willow


End file.
